Rogue Wave Rising
by Osyris Diamond
Summary: A year after the second Summer of Love, Gekkostate finds itself the founder of a Confederation locked in pseudo-civil war with the Federation. Adding to the unrest is a curious vagabond whose bliss hides a vendetta more than 10,000 years in the making.
1. Wake Up Part 1

Episode One: Wake Up

"Wake Up Time" by Tom Petty

A light south wind blew.

"One year; has it really been that long?" asked Anemone as she lay on a white picnic sheet, her head resting on Dominic's lap.

"It's hard to believe," replied Dominic, running his hands through her hair.

Anemone wore her black pilot bodysuit while Dominic wore his black U.F.F. uniform; the Gekkostate logo now embroidered on their shoulder sleeves with "M.C.A." taking the place of "Gekkostate".

"It's been nice seeing the others again," remarked Anemone, staring into Dominic's eyes, "I'm kind of surprised Renton and Eureka aren't back yet."

"Yeah, I wonder how those two are doing?" smiled Dominic, before looking skyward.

Just offshore of the barren island on which they rested floated the grand red vessel Super Izumo. The island was a couple hundred yards long but only half that in width.

"They can't be any worse off than we were," supposed Anemone, "Though with Renton by her side, I have to worry more for Eureka."

Dominic chuckled. Anemone stretched herself out as Gulliver, lying to her right, rolled onto his back and followed suit. Around them sat various picnic items and uneaten food.

"So, you sure you want to go through with this?" inquired Dominic.

"Yes," confirmed Anemone, "We had our fun and I finally got to experience a normal life... well, mostly; but there's still so much I have to atone for."

Floating opposite the Super Izumo, on the other side of the island, were the remains of the U.F.F. flagship Ginga. A large extraction hole, the product of a salvage team, dominated the skyward face of the rusting hulk.

"And just what do you have to atone for?" questioned Dominic, rubbing Gulliver's stomach.

"Remember what Jürgens quoted Holland?" reminded Anemone, "About shouldering the burdens Dewey left and atoning for what he did? I was part of Dewey's plan and I have my own shame to bear. I'm not going to allow anyone to shoulder what is rightfully mine."

South of the couple stood a yellow-orange Terminus typeR606. It knelt in a reverent manner next to the hollowed-shell of the Nirvash typeTheEND. The burnt silver pillars of metal stood in silent tribute to the events of a year prior.

"Quite mature of you," sighed Dominic, "But off all those things, shame is not one of them."

"Regardless, I don't want to live in a world that hates me for what other's made me become," emphasized Anemone in a harsher tone, "I have nothing to prove to anyone but I won't let others continue to judge me for my past."

The area they resided in was a gigantic cavity below the Tian Shan Mountain range with a massive circular opening above them. The titanic cavern extended out in all directions as did the vast subterranean ocean while forces unknown illuminated the blue sky of the interior ceiling.

"Your judgment is also mine," acknowledged Dominic, "Everything you did was made possible by my blind obedience to Dewey; and even if my only sin was to love you, then I would still gladly bear it."

The two exchanged a tender kiss.

"It's still hard to believe the Federation fractured like it did," remarked Dominic, "With the lackluster response from Jürgens' military broadcast, I didn't think the civilian population would accept my broadcast any better; and Dewey's response didn't make things any easier."

"With how Dewey spun things around, you'd think they'd deify the man in death," supposed Anemone, "But your broadcast became the foundation for the Confederation; and Dewey has become a shameful footnote, even within the Federation. In the end, you made the lasting impression. Which reminds me; did you really defect and become a member of Gekkostate?"

"Technically... yes," admitted Dominic, turning red, "But with the formation of Moonlight, it's become more a mute point."

"Sure, take the easy way out," teased Anemone, "You bad little boy!"

She then leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose, "But I like a man who's willing to take risks."

Dominic chuckled, "I do what I have to; makes me wonder what Holland will have me do once we're assigned, though I bet it will still focus around you."

"Like that's worth anything," huffed Anemone with a snort, sitting up, "Without my angel I'm even less than those cookie-cutter pilots the Federation keeps pumping out. I'm not sure if I'll be good at piloting anything else. Everything I was trained for was focused towards TheEND."

"You've done fine these past couple days," smiled Dominic, "And you're certainly better qualified to fly the 303 than anyone I know; even Holland. You should be able to exploit its zenith capabilities without the use of medication and since Holland's been working on the prototypeT, you'll have no competition."

"That has been a nice change," agreed Anemone, picking Gulliver up and setting him on her left shoulder, "I'm so done being a slave to a needle. Guess now the Devilfish is the closest thing I'll ever get to my angel; but with no anti-bodies or arch-rivals to fight, all replaced by scared simpletons who can't accept reality, it seems everything we're doing is for not. I mean, what's the point?"

"Is it still worth it to create a world where you can live anywhere without fear?" challenged Dominic.

"I hope so," Anemone sighed, stand up, "I really truly do."

Dominic followed suit and gazed once more into the sky, "Looks like the trapars are picking up; Jürgens will want to leave soon."

Above them, visible colorful trapar waves were beginning to crest.

"I want to say goodbye really quick before we go," informed Anemone, with Gulliver in tow.

"Go ahead, I'll pack up here," acknowledged Dominic with a smile.

While he began collecting the assorted items from their picnic lunch, Anemone slowly made her way towards the hallowed remains of TheEND. Her soon vacant stare hid the flood of conflicting emotions and memories that ran through her mind. Gulliver sensed this unease and cooed lovingly, trying to raise her spirits. Anemone rubbed her head against him and smiled. When she reached the shadow of the pillars, she sat down with her arms around her raised knees and faced the subterranean ocean as Dominic carried their picnic lunch back to the typeR606.

"What do you think?" thought Anemone out loud, "Will I be able to pilot the Devilfish well enough to impress Holland? Will I have a purpose again? So much has changed since that day you left; and yet, so much has remained. You were always there for me, to give your all, even when I couldn't. You gave me so much... then sacrificed yourself for me. Why? Why did you have to lose your life over someone like me? I could never have imagined what would transpire that day I boarded you that last time. I thought all hope was lost for me. I thought my life was over. I even imagined what it would be like to start anew; but you knew, didn't you? Somehow, you knew there was more for me; and when I was too blind by fear to do take action you helped me discover what I really wanted in life... what I truly needed. Not a day goes by I don't think of you and what you did. You were my first friend, a true friend, my only friend; you were my guardian angel."

Tears now flowed down her cheeks, "You opened yourself to me when I was ignorant to whom you were. You watched over me when no one else would or could. You knew what I was and yet... and yet you still accepted me for who I was, for what I am. If you really were anything like the typeZERO, I can only say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry your life was wasted because of me. I'm sorry I couldn't help you become something more. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you... I was just a cheap replica of someone truly special... and still am. I've tried to live a normal life but I can't. I can only take so much of this world. There's too much hate. I'm just too different to ever be normal, not in this world, not in any world... All I can do now is move forward, or so I'm told; but I'm scared. I'm scared of being alone again. I'm scared I'm not good enough. I'm scared I'll just fail again. I'm scared of losing the man I love. I-I'm just... so... scared."

Anemone buried her head in her knees and wept openly. Gulliver tried to soothe her again but her pain was too much. Rolling off her shoulder and onto the ground, he leaned against her and sighed.

"Fear is our most primal emotion," began Dominic, kneeling beside her, "And to confront it seems impossible; but you can, and you don't have to alone. What you endure in life is meaningless unless you use it to move forward; that's what the war taught me. Living to make your dreams reality is the core of humanity; that's what Dewey taught me. Making the right choices is often never easy, but you still have to make them; that's what Jürgens taught me. Making a stand for what you believe in is always worth the price; that's what Holland taught me. Who you are is always your choice; that's what Renton taught me. To dream the impossible dream when all hope is lost is more powerful than any reality you might live; that's what Anemone taught me."

More tears streamed down Anemone's face as Dominic cradled her lovingly, "I could not have known what would happen that day I heard you were going into the core but I found myself motivated by more than just simple infatuation. It was the most irrational reckless suicidal decision I had ever made, but it was the only choice. We will never know how things might have been and we can only deal with what is. It's not much but that's life. Why I chose to fall in love with a girl who seemed to hate everything I was and stood for I'll never know; but in the end, that really doesn't matter. In the end, she needed someone like me and I someone like her. And I have yet to look back."

"I-I'm so sorry, Dominic," sniffled Anemone with some effort, "I'm-I'm not good enough for you. I-I'm not good enough for anyone…"

"Neither am I for you," rebuffed Dominic, "But I wasn't looking for perfection, I was looking for completion; and I found that in you."

"Then, you must be... an idiot," giggled Anemone through her sniffles as her tears slowly waned, "But then again... so am I. Guess that's why we go so well together, huh?"

"Renton would completely agree with you about me," smiled Dominic, "But I can live with that, if it means being with you."

The two exchanged a lengthy passionate kiss, after which they stood back up, with Gulliver now atop Dominic's right shoulder.

"Apparently I still have a lot of emotional issues to deal with," admitted Anemone, "They really get annoying sometimes. I'd hoped I'd be done with them by now since I stopped taking that damn serum, but I'm still glad we came here today. I really needed it."

"Sadly, I think your instability is an unavoidable byproduct of the injections," remarked Dominic, his arms around her waist, "The most likely reason is withdrawals; but for your credit, you've made remarkable progress. Regardless of what it is or how long it takes, we will get through this; together."

"I hope so," sighed Anemone, wrapping her hands around his, "But I know my chances are better when I have you to be there with me."

"Always and forever," smiled Dominic.

"So, shall we head back to the Izumo?" inquired Anemone after a reflective pause.

"Yeah, Jürgens doesn't like waiting for me," chuckled Dominic, "Though he might make an exception for you, he'll leave me in a heartbeat given half-a-chance."

"So that's why you keep me around," teased Anemone as they slowly walked back, "Oh well, at least I'm good for something, right?"

Dominic squeezed her hand and smiled. As they neared the typeR606, Gulliver began to squirm about nervously. The two of them looked at him, then each other, in confusion. Suddenly, from over the top of the island sailed a refboarder, yipping and hollering. Clothed in blue and gray long board shorts, matching shoes, a white tank top under a blue and white unbuttoned flower-pattern shirt, black digit-less gloves, and metallic blue-framed face-fitting sunglasses, the tall dark blue-haired suntanned male wore a large black and gray backpack and rode an extremely long blue and silver refboard with a rounded nose and swallow-style tail. He seemed blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he listened to a portable music player, via small white headphones, which rested inside his backpack.

Riding past Dominic and Anemone, he proceeded to do tricks not intended for boards of such length. Only after banking right around the hallowed remains of TheEND did the young man notice the fully functional typeR606 beside it. Slowing his speed to observe the unexpected L.F.O., the man then spotted its pilots. A startled confused look soon gave way to a nod and a wave. He then changed course and approached them. Unwilling to take any chances, Dominic quickly placed himself in front of Anemone and drew his pistol. Anemone clung close to him, unsure what to expect. When the refboarder saw Dominic's response, he removed his headphones, grounded his refboard, jumped off, and put his hands in the air. Only a few meters now stood between the three.

"This is restricted property of the United Feder-err, the Moonlight Confederation!" announced Dominic with some effort, "Identify yourself!"

"Strewth, mate, I ain't here for a blue," replied the figure in a unique accent and dialect.

"I said identify yourself!" demanded Dominic again.

"My name is Marcus T. Lindemann," begrudgingly answered the young man, "I am a citizen of the Commonwealth of Australia. I am a non-combative civilian and entitled to the full rights, protections, and due processes of the Geneva Conventions."

"Dominic; isn't this a bit much?" questioned Anemone, "And where is... Australia anyway?"

"With the kind of enemies you have? No..." replied Dominic sharply, "As for his country of origin, never heard of it. Hey! What's your purpose in coming here? How did you find this location?"

"What do you think, mate?" replied Marcus, tapping the refboard with his foot.

"Seriously, Dominic, you can put the gun down now," implored Anemone, "You're making us look like an ass. If he wanted to pull something he would have done it by now."

Dominic sighed before slowly lowering the pistol, "Fine..."

"Squizz, I don't know what's gotten your grundies in a bunch but I can assure you I'm not here to cause you or the miss any trouble," emphasized Marcus, "Didn't realize anyone knew about this place to be frank. Mind if I come over? This is a little far to be chattin' now, isn't it?"

"Slowly," agreed Dominic, keeping his pistol in hand.

"Bloody 'ell," Marcus mumbled as he lowered his hands and picked up his refboard.

The three slowly moved closer to each other.

"You want to explain to me again what a lone refboarder is doing down here?" asked Dominic once they got within feet of each other, "This is not an easy place to find."

"And can I ask why two young kids in uniforms with a queer lil' critter are doin' down here as well?" rebuffed Marcus, "Seriously, isn't she a bit young to be servin' her country?"

"That is none of your concern," growled Dominic, "And besides, you don't look more than a year older than me."

"Figure of speech, mate," chuckled Marcus, "Squizz, I'm really sorry. I didn't know anyone had a claim to this little spot, seeing as how it's beyond the black stump. As to why I'm here, call it nostalgia. I remember waking up here one day about a... crikey, has it really been a year already?"

Dominic and Anemone looked at each other in confusion.

"Tell me again, what is your country of origin?" requested Dominic.

"Didn't you hear me last tick?" rebutted Marcus, "Where do you think Aussies come from, mate? Ever hear of the Land Down-Under?"

"Frankly, no I haven't," replied Dominic harshly, "And that more sounds like a bad pun right now."

"Fair suck of the sav; not you, too!" sighed Marcus, shaking his head, "Well, that'd be right. Just par for the course, I guess. Right then, since you seem not to believe me, where do you think I'm from?"

"That depends," replied Dominic, "You ever been to Warsaw?"

"Warsaw?" repeated Marcus, "Nope, 'fraid I've never been to Europe; though I have blood runnin' up there. You from those parts?"

"Do you take me for a fool?" asked Dominic spitefully.

"I'm tryin' not to but I do find your lack of faith in a bloke a bit disturbin'," sassed Marcus, "Especially with that shooter on ya. A bit much, don't ya think?"

"Not really," replied Dominic.

"So what's it's gonna be?" asked Marcus, "We can stand 'ere all day and jabber or we can figure a way for me to prove who I am and where I come from."

"Okay, can I see your eyes really quick?" smiled Anemone, stepping around Dominic.

"A bit bright to be loosin' the sunnies, ain't it love?" asked Marcus.

"Got something to hide?" countered Anemone, "It's not like we can see the sun down here."

"Heh, let it never be said that ol' Marcus ever had somethin' to hide," chuckled Marcus, lifting his sunglasses to the top of his head, "Still don't see what this'll prove but anything for the ladies, right?"

Dominic and Anemone gasped when they saw his eyes, leaving Marcus quite dumbfounded and a bit self-conscious.

"His eyes; they're just like-like..." stuttered Dominic.

"...like mine," finished Anemone, her hands quivering in fear.

Marcus just stared at them, unsure whether to be embarrassed or upset, "What? Can't an Aussie have green eyes?"

When they did not respond, he decided to get a good look at Anemone's eyes. When he finally got them in focus, he stepped back in shock.

"Wait a tick; but that can't be..." gasped Marcus.

Suddenly, a splitting headache overcame him, sending him to his knees, crying out in pain. Hunched over with his hands cradling his head, his eyes bulged as deeply buried memories began to randomly flash in his mind. Dominic and Anemone were unsure what was going on.

"Mum, pops, sis!" yelled Marcus abruptly, "Get behind me!"

Dropping all his stuff, Marcus jumped up and began a mad dash towards the water, seemingly terrified of an unseen foe. Dominic and Anemone quickly followed. Marcus tripped on a dip and fell face first into the water. Brought back to reality, Marcus raised himself up on all fours and took a moment to catch his breath. After wiping his face, he noted his sunglasses as missing and found them in the water. When he reached down for them, he saw his reflection and took a good hard look at his eyes. Shaking violently from the sight, he jolted backwards, slipped, and knocked himself out.


	2. Wake Up Part 2

Episode One: Wake Up

Time and space tumbled as a black void of random memories and incoherent thought engulfed Marcus. Amongst the chaos and din, a deep lamenting voice emerged, whose sorrow and regret consumed him. Suddenly, a light shown in the darkness, from which female voices came forth.

"Pulse: fifty-six and rising," called one voice.

"Respiratory increasing from fourteen to seventeen," informed another.

"I think he's waking up," concluded another, "Quickly, get Dr. Egan!"

Marcus slowly opened his eyes. A blurry white ceiling greeted him, followed quickly by four inquisitive faces. Squinting from the bright lighting above, he tried to focus his vision. Above him stood four petite girls, whom were just beginning to blossom into womanhood. They wore white blouses with frilled chests, accented by a large baby-blue bow, matching pants with frilled ends, and shoes with small blue bows. A pounding headache throbbed and making all manner of thought painful for him. Stiff from his slumber, Marcus tried to flex his limbs. While he did, another girl in the same garments ran in and joined them. She had platinum-blonde hair with olive-green eyes and pale skin.

"Dr. Egan will be here momentarily," she announced, "Please stay still."

On a whim, Marcus tried to sit up but failed after several seconds.

"You need to stay down and rest," explained the lightly tanned girl with light brown hair and hazel-pink eyes, "Dr. Egan will be with you shortly."

Now very annoyed, Marcus lurched up; pulling on the wired sensors attached to his body. They yanked on the tethered monitoring equipment, which lunged towards him.

"No really, you need to lie down," reemphasized the dull brown skinned girl with steel blue-gray eyes, dark gray hair, and a tilaka, "You have yet to fully recover."

Marcus groaned and cradled his head in his hands while the girls checked the equipment.

"Good to see you're finally awake," said a male voice, walking in.

Marcus looked over and strained to see a rather large stout man with bold red hair, resembling a stout Mohawk, who wore glasses standing next to him in a white lab suit holding a clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Greg Egan," introduced the man, "You can call me Dr. Bear. You are Marcus, correct?"

Marcus slowly nodded. The girls offered Dr. Egan a seat next to the bed then quietly stood about the two as Marcus collected himself.

"Crikey, Doc, you catch the number of the road-train what whacked me?" mumbled Marcus.

"Sorry to say but you're the one who knocked yourself out," replied Dr. Egan.

"Figures," chuckled Marcus with some effort, "Hey Doc, ya ever have one of those dreams where you lived in a world where everything seemed absolutely real but nothin' like you remembered?"

"No, can't say that I have," replied Dr. Egan, "Care to share?"

"I awoke to world completely foreign where giant machines surfed the skies alongside humans," recounted Marcus, "All the towns were new and nothin' like I'd seen before. I awoke on an isle below the surface of the Earth. I had only an odd board and me bluey. Everything was strange and new yet I took it all in stride. I just did what came natural; I surfed the skies on rainbow auroras; I trekked across the bush above the cavern, discoverin' new places, meetin' new faces; and all without a care in the world. It seemed a whole year went by like this. No responsibilities, no destination, just a bushie of the sky I was. Then I had a hankerin' to return home; but I couldn't find it. Desperate, I returned to the spot I first woke up. There I met a queer couple who didn't fancy me one bit; bloke even pulled a shooter on me! His spunk Sheila was quite breathtaking, though she had a strange metallic thingo under her chin... and her eyes, not human yet strangely beautiful! They panicked when they saw me peepers. When I got a good squizz at 'em, they were like hers! The rest is a blur; then I woke up here."

"Hmm, sounds like Dominic's account," thought Dr. Egan aloud, "So likely no permanent damage."

Marcus stared at him with shock and concern, "You just say Dominic, Doc?"

"Yes, I did," confirmed Dr. Egan, "Look, there's no easy way to break this to you so... you were not dreaming. Everything you just recounted was real. You are indeed a long way from home."

"You're shittin' me, right?" gasped Marcus as his hands began to shake, "Pig's arse! Ha-ha! You're just pullin' me leg! Nice one, Doc, you really had me there for a tick; but its all furphy rubbish, yeah?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Dr. Egan, "Everything you remember from that first day was indeed real."

"I'll be stuffed," sighed Marcus, falling back onto the medical bed, "Wait a tick, but then that means..."

"Yes, you're eyes are not as you think," confirmed Dr. Egan, "They are what we call, Coralian."

"Corinthians?" repeated Marcus, "Bloody A... could one of you loves 'and me a mirror."

The girl with auburn-brown hair and eyes with fare skin acquired him one. His eyes grew wide as he stared at a reflection he could no longer recognize. What hope remained in his eyes quickly faded.

Tears soon streamed down his face as he closed his eyes, "Mother, Father, Sis... why?"

Silence befell the others as he covered his face and quietly wept. Moments passed.

"Tell me, if you would, what year is this?" asked Dr. Egan while Marcus dried his eyes.

"Bloody hell if I know anymore," grumbled Marcus crossly, flinging the mirror onto a nearby table.

"Look, I may have an answer for you but first I need to know what time period you last recall," explained Dr. Egan, "I know it's hard but you must help me help you. Please trust me."

"Last time I checked it was the year Two-Thousand 'nd bloody Six," growled Marcus begrudgingly.

"Just as I thought," sighed Dr. Egan, looking to the girls.

"So, what's it then?" asked Marcus haphazardly, "Was I snoozin' for a thousand years or somethin'?"

"About ten-thousand," corrected Dr. Egan, "Today is May sixth, Twelve-Thousand Six."

"Bloody sav," sighed Marcus, "But how? Why? What's happened to me, Doc?"

"According to your blood work, you are seventy-five percent Coralian," informed Dr. Egan, "Coralians are a species of coral-like creatures called scub coral that absorb things they encounter in order to survive and evolve. They have many forms but the one you most resemble is the humanoid variety."

"Wait a... so that means the coral-thingo that destroyed Adelaide... was this Coralian junk?" thought Marcus out loud, "But how could... it just don't..."

"Your time-frame matches the first known human encounters with the scub coral," affirmed Dr. Egan.

Marcus sat back up, his eyes filled with shock and wonder as he tried to assimilate all he heard.

"Does this mean he was assimilated by the scub coral and then expelled after the Second Summer of Love?" hypothesized the golden-blonde haired girl with fare skin and amber eyes.

"It has a high probability if his story holds true," replied the platinum-blonde haired girl, "And that means he could be one of the archetypes for the humanoid Coralians!"

"An interesting hypothesis," agreed Dr. Egan, "But we'll never know for certain without a full D.N.A. comparison with Eureka; at any rate, such information would be trivial at best."

"Hold up, Doc; I'm still part-human, yeah?" inquired Marcus.

"Yes," replied Dr. Egan, "The remaining percentage is fully human. Interestingly enough, most of your physical traits derive themselves from that twenty-five percent. The only sign that you're part-Coralian are your eyes. Otherwise, the Coralian D.N.A. is just filler; most likely due to a degradation or complete loss of your original D.N.A. structure."

"So... that's it, then?" asked Marcus, with a crazed smile, "This is my reality in a nutshell?"

"Yes," answered Dr. Egan, slightly perplexed by Marcus' odd expression, "I know this is all rather sudden. Just try to take it in slowly."

Marcus lay back in his bed and began to laugh jovially, "Heh, it's like some bad cartoon and what not. Holy dooley, the fates really outdid themselves this round! Ha-ha!"

"Should we sedate him?" asked the dark gray haired girl.

"No, this is either just denial or acceptance," explained Dr. Egan, "I doubt he's lost his sanity. Still, we do need to watch him for the time being. I'll trust you girl are up for the task?"

"She'll be right," smiled Marcus, sitting back up, "So besides the spot of coral in me system, I'm fit as a fiddle; right, Doc?"

"Indeed," confirmed Dr. Egan, "I'd like to run more tests to be sure but for now you are healthy enough to explore the complex if you wish; but I suggest catching up on your history before departing."

"Certainly, Doc," nodded Marcus, "Always been a worm for all that; plus I can finally learn something 'new' for a change. Fancy that!"

"I don't get it," remarked the girl with light brown hair, "Your reaction is quite opposite of what we expected. Do you not wish to grieve for your family?"

"I'll give you the drum, love," smiled Marcus with a wink, "I've always been one to just accept change and move on proper like. Guess that's why when I first woke up, I went about my merry way. I'm sure I'll grieve and lament in due time but for now, I just have to keep on movin' forward. Savvy?"

"Interesting," remarked the golden-blonde haired girl, looking to the others, "This should be fun."

"Say, you lasses have names?" asked Marcus as he began removing the sensors from his body.

"I'm Valkyrie," smiled the platinum-blonde girl.

"I am Columbia," bowed the light brown haired girl.

"I'm Bharat," nodded the dark gray haired girl.

"I am Britannia," smirked the golden-blonde haired girl.

"And I'm Lattonia," beamed the auburn-brown haired girl.

"Together, we are the Moonlight Swallowtails," announced Valkyrie.

"Pleasure to meet ya," smiled Marcus, dangling his legs over the floor, "Any of you seen me gear?"

Britannia and Lattonia brought him his backpack and shoes. His refboard sat on the ground against the wall opposite him near the door. Marcus was otherwise still clothed in his usual attire.

"You girls sure Captain Jürgens wants you using that title?" questioned Dr. Egan.

"Father Jürgens prefers its use over Ageha," explained Columbia.

"Hmm, I see," thought Dr. Egan aloud, "Very well then."

"So, where the bloody hell am I, anyway?" inquired Marcus as he got ready, "Not in Kansas, I should say; and it ain't good ol' Adelaide, I'll tell you straight."

"You are in the infirmary of the Tresor Technical Research Institute," answered Bharat.

"Heh, now I know how the Area Fifty-One aliens felt," chuckled Marcus.

Standing up, he stretched and yawned before dawning his sunglasses and backpack, and collected his refboard while the girls watched and Dr. Egan reviewed his notes.

"Hmm, doesn't quite seem real bein' here with all this now," remarked Marcus with a sigh, "But part of me is happy about it. So I'm really free to shoot through?"

"If you truly wanted to," confirmed Dr. Egan, "Though with the current socio-political and cultural instability, I would advise against it. Sadly, being Coralian can be a liability in certain regions."

"Never really encountered much bad mojo in me journeys," recalled Marcus, "But knowin' what I do now, guess I should start being a bit more careful. Say, where's that couple, Dominic and... Anemone, was it? Should thank 'em proper like for gettin' me 'ere."

"Anemone has a qualifying test flight for the typeB303 that should be starting shortly," answered Dr. Egan, looking at a wall clock, "You could go watch her perform."

"I got nowhere to be, you lasses wanna join me?" asked Marcus, "Mainly because I don't have a clue how to find me way outta 'ere."

"We will be escorting you around until we determine you're mentally stable enough to be on your own," informed Valkyrie, "But we should have no problem taking you to the evaluation."

Marcus chuckled, "Well, ya might be here a spell then; but come on, lead the way!"

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the complex, Dominic, wearing the vanilla Tresor technician jumpsuit, and Dr. Morita finished a pre-flight inspection around the Terminus typeB303 spec2 as it sat in the main development hanger. The spec2 was a rebuild with A.T.A. batteries about the cockpit, large twin beam cannons, two large forearm knives, and a split refboard with twin mini-cannons fore and aft. Two remote energy shields housed under the batteries supplemented reinforced armor plating.

"Flight check complete," announced Dominic over his wireless headset, "How's your end, Anemone?"

"All I'll say is I'm glad they upgraded and updated this thing after retrieving it from the Ginga," remarked Anemone, wearing a modified Compac Feedback head-unit and dressed in her flight suit, "Don't think I could stand black and white screens."

"Hey, they always worked just fine for me," interjected Holland over the intercom.

"That's because you're use to utilizing old outdated technology," smirked Anemone, looking at Holland though a video feed.

"Hey, I'm not that old," Holland chuckled, who now had light gray hairs mixing with his natural color, "Gray hair just runs in the family."

"So I've noticed," Anemone playfully sassed, "So, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Just try not to kill me in the process," Holland joked, wearing a similar C.F.S. head-unit.

"You're no fun," huffed Anemone, "Dominic, what's our status?"

"Gekko and Izumo report ready status," replied Dominic, "You can launch anytime."

"Finally," smiled Anemone before taking a moment to close her eyes and meditate.

Now focused, her eyes filled with expectation and anticipation. Slowly standing the L.F.O up, she maneuvered the typeB303 out of the hanger. Assembling the refboard, Anemone used her rocket boosters to launch off the tarmac. Landing on her refboard, she took off down the runway and climbed skyward. As she flew across the landing strip, she passed over a small personal transport. On board where the Swallowtails, Dr. Egan, and Marcus, who literally stood in awe of the typeB303.

"Crikey!" yelled Marcus, who wore a standard wireless headset, "What a beaut! Ripper!"

"You have seen K.L.F.'s before, correct?" asked Valkyrie, who also wore one along with her sisters.

"Yeah, but never this close and not since my little epiphany," explained Marcus, "It's like everything's new again, love! I feel like a shark biscuit catchin' his first wave!"

"If you switch your headsets to the Tresor testing frequency, you should be able to hear their conversation," informed Dr. Egan, who had already acquired the desired frequency.

"Alright, here's the plan," announced Holland as the group tuned in, "We'll only be using energy-based weapons running at thirty-percent power. Anemone's objective is to disable us by successfully hitting preselected areas on each L.F.O. Our goal is the same. Readouts will log damage and inform pilots when they need to fall out. Energy-shields are also restricted. Everyone got that?"

"Right!" confirmed the other L.F.O. pilots.

"Okay then," smiled Holland, "Let's get this party started!"

As he spoke, the personal transport arrived at the hanger. The group disembarked while Dominic and the other Tresor technicians readied two huge blue L.F.O. retrieval vehicles, which had large flat cargo beds and dual hydraulic cranes at each end. They moved on twin Caterpillar tread. Once operational, the two massive machines were moved to the hanger entrance.

Dominic climbed down the closest vehicle before noticing Dr. Egan's group, "Dr. Egan, this is an unexpected surprise. What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to see how Anemone will perform in a different L.F.O. environment," explained Dr. Egan, "Plus I have a guest who wishes to see her as well."

It was then Dominic caught sight of Marcus, "So, I see you're finally awake. Feeling better?"

"Fit as a Mallee bull, mate; thanks to the good Doc," smiled Marcus as he walked over, "Now that I got me head on straight, I was hopin' we could get off to a better start, you and I. Cobbers?"

"As you'll come to understand, I have very good reasons for keeping my guard up with her," smiled Dominic as they shook hands, "But no harm done, though you had us worried there for a while."

"No doubts to that," chuckled Marcus, following Dominic around the recovery units, "She's a spry spunk, she is. Na, I'm built like a brick shithouse; hard headed, too. So, what's she surfin' today?"

"That's classified," smiled Dominic, "The spec2 is a redesign of the original Terminus typeB303, archetype of the series. Salvaged from the Ginga and converted to a heavy-assault K.L.F. it features new A.T.A. batteries, larger twin beam cannons, upgraded homing lasers, dual assault knives, and an upgraded split-design refboard with twin mini-cannons. Two remote energy shields, also recovered from the Ginga, supplement its upgraded reinforced armor plating. It also has the latest Compac Feedback System, still in testing. In short, it is once again one of the most advanced K.L.F.s to date."

"Sounds ace, mate," chuckled Marcus nervously, "You mind takin' it from the top?"

Dominic smiled and explained the back history of the typeB303 while the Swallowtails, Dr. Egan, and Dr. Morita joined them up front. Above, the evaluation began. Matthieu and Stoner, who had both grown out their goatees, flew their yellow-orange Terminus typeR606, equipped with a large energy-beam cannon. Hilda piloted her blue Terminus typeR808. Both launched from the Gekko as it flew over the group of onlookers. Anemone was a couple hundred meters away and just above their altitude. Without hesitation, she immediately set course to intercept them. Hilda provided cover-fire as Matthieu and Stoner went in. Anemone easily dodged the attacks and returned fire. Matthieu began circling her and sprayed a line of shots about her right flank.

Anemone rotated around and fired while maintaining her trajectory towards Hilda, who took advantage of this and placed several shots onto the assigned areas of the typeB303. Using this as her cue, Anemone turned back around and leveled off her assent, which brought her directly under Hilda. After taking a couple pot shots, she launched herself towards the ground. Matthieu and Hilda formed up and followed her lead as she banked sharply right and gained needed speed. Ascending once more, Anemone leveled off and waited for her opponents to make the next move. Hilda now took the lead and began weaving back and forth. Matthieu followed suit. After passing the other, both would fire a volley. This kept a steady stream of fire hurled towards their target.

Taking several hits on her refboard, Amenone was otherwise unfazed as she ascended. Circling skywards like skyfish on thermals, Matthieu retook the lead and fired another volley with Hilda. When she had reached a suitable height, Anemone preformed an inverted cutback drop-turn and raced towards the ground headfirst. She began to spin and split her refboard, using the halves to extend the typeB303's reach. This forced Hilda and Matthieu to expand their arcs. Anemone then fired the mini-cannons, causing minor damage to both. When the three passed, she reassembled the refboard, righted herself, and fired her boosters. While the others did similar stall moves to reposition themselves, Anemone opened fire and brought both down below half their hit points, while she was down a third.

"Nice work, kid," chuckled Holland over the intercom.

"I'm not a kid," rebuffed Anemone.

"We'll find out soon enough," replied Holland.


	3. Wake Up Part 3

Episode One: Wake Up

Anemone quickly came about when the Super Izumo appeared on radar and grinned deviously as she raced towards her new target. As if on cue, a new L.F.O. launched from the crimson carrier. Holland flew the new golden-trim silver Terminus prototypeT303, an angelic reincarnation of the typeB303.

"Based on the 303archetype, the prototypeT303 is the Devilfish re-envisioned," explained Dominic to Marcus, "The Devildog is equipped with the most advanced beam cannons and homing lasers to date, a pair of boomerang knives, and a split refboard with larger beam turrets. Its primary advantage over the typeB303 is speed and agility. It also has the new C.F.S. installed with the prototype-D.V.L. option."

Firing all legal weapons, Anemone jovially announced her presence; causing the prototypeT303 minor damage. Undaunted, Holland matched her trajectory and forced her skyward. He followed her in a spiral and quickly caught up. Bemused, she fired her main cannons straight for him while aiming her homing lasers down. He easily dodged the frontal attack but failed to see the secondary as it reversed direction and found its mark, reducing his points. Taking the initiative he broke away and opened fire from below, dropping her points to half. Using her thrust-boosters to gain altitude, Anemone quickly surpassed the Gekko and Super Izumo until Holland finally broke away and leveled off. Spreading its arms, the typeB303 performed a partial back flip and began to freefall headfirst. Meanwhile, Hilda and Matthieu joined Holland in formation and doubled back. They closed the gap taking potshots with limited success; but when they passed under her with no response, they halted their assault.

"Hey Holland," called Stoner on a private channel, "What do ya think she's up to?"

"She'll either wait 'til the last second to fire her boosters and try for a frontal assault or she's in trouble," replied Holland, "I'm gonna assume the former since there's no distress call but we'll see."

When only a dozen meters from the ground, Anemone fired her boosters, inverted herself, and raced towards the others. Ready for this, the three opened fired; but she used a convex arc to mask her route, dropping under them at the last minute before returning fire. Matthieu lost his remaining points and begrudgingly broke away. Reversing her direction at a speed and arc that would blackout most seasoned pilots, Anemone launched straight for Hilda from behind, catching her by surprise while Holland successfully escaped. Grabbing its shoulders, she fired and took the typeR808 out with one direct hit. Once a frustrated Hilda disengaged and backed off, Holland doubled back and the remaining L.F.O.s charged for each other, cannons blazing. Stoner kept his camera focused on the action.

Holland's attack drained her points to a fifth. Using her homing lasers, she forced him on the defensive after slashing his points to a third. When the two finally collided, they locked hands as their ascending inertia hurled them skyward. Holland struggled for the advantage until he realized Anemone was aiming her main cannons. Thinking fast, he copied her strategy. Both fired simultaneously, causing each to lose their allotted points and sustain real damage. When he tried to disengage, he found his controls jammed. By then, their assent had passed its apex and the two were quickly losing altitude.

"Anemone, I've lost my primary controls; you need to stabilize us," informed Holland, "Anemone?"

She gave no verbal response as they continued to plummet but the typeB303 did begin utilizing its boosters and refboard to slow their descent, sending them into a slight spin. A frustrated fist slam finally rebooted most of his console, allowing Holland to help slow their fall. Just before impact, Anemone released the prototypeT303. Both L.F.O.s landed hard, causing even more damage. Matthieu and Hilda circled high above them.

"Man, that's gotta hurt," Matthieu remarked, shaking his head, "Hey leader, you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Holland with a sigh, "But the Devil Brothers will need some work."

"We're en route," announced Dominic, "How's Anemone?"

"Haven't been able to reach her," informed Holland, "I'll go find out. The rest of you can jet."

"Rodger that," acknowledge Hilda.

He opened his canopy and stretched out before climbing down. They had landed on a plot of grass at the end of the Tresor runway near the cliff wall. In the distance, the two recovery vehicles slowly approached. He made his way to the typeB303 and climbed up to the cockpit, which was already open. Anemone sat inside meditating. It was clear by her tear-stained cheeks that something was amiss.

Holland patently waited until she opened her eyes, "Verbal communication won't kill you, ya know."

"It's a distraction," replied Anemone, wiping her face, "Besides; I had the situation in hand."

Holland chuckled, "So I see it wasn't just TheEND's specs that took out my 909 at the Great Wall."

"You were that pilot?" remarked Anemone, looking up, "Didn't think he survived; but then, I had more 'important' things on my mind."

"Yep," smiled Holland, "You almost had me, too. I was banged up pretty good."

"Guess I should be glad I didn't," Anemone sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, anything wrong?" asked Holland, kneeling down as the Gekko came in overhead.

"I just have a long way to go," admitted Anemone, "The pilot interface is still foreign to me; plus I have a lot of emotional and psychological issues to deal with. It takes its toll."

"We all have our demons to overcome," encouraged Holland, extending his hand to her, "And facing them headfirst is the only way. You're definitely on the right path; it just takes time."

"You sound like Dominic," smirked Anemone, taking his hand, standing up, and stepping out, "But you're both right. I just wish I'd get over them now and be done already."

"If only it was so easy," Holland chuckled, checking to see where the recovered units were, "But you've weathered worse things; I wouldn't worry about it. So, how'd the new C.F.S. work for ya?"

"It was like I was one with the Devilfish," explained Anemone, "Most of the time I didn't see through my eyes but through its eyes... optical sensors, whatever. It was very surreal. Soon, the sense of being the one riding the board distracted me. I've always wanted to spread my arms and lose myself in a moment; so I closed my eyes and just let myself fall. When I did, it felt like I could go on forever."

"That's a trip; Morita's gonna flip when he hears that," remarked Holland, "Anything bad?"

"When the Devilfish took damage, it felt like thousands of needles ripping across my body," answered Anemone, "But when it became too much, I simply returned my focus inside the cockpit. That was a trip in itself. Don't feel any side effects but I won't be sure until later; other than that, not really."

"Keep us posted," requested Holland, "But you're doing a whole lot better than I first did. Then again, the Devilfish was a whole other beast. The drugs I took and pain I felt drove me mad."

"I know what you mean," remarked Anemone as they sat down, "It's been so nice not being injected with some serum before a battle. I finally feel independent and living for my own reasons; for once I am in control, not some sadistic medication or pretty face; and, I have someone who really cares."

"You consider getting that deal removed?" inquired Holland, taping the left side of his jaw.

"Dr. Mischa says I could with little scaring," Anemone recounted, "But it's a good reminder for me of where I've been and what I've had to pay; plus it adds a bit of flare to an otherwise drab me."

"Heh, you're starting to remind me of Talho," Holland reminisced, "She'd always try to make herself look better than she already did. Only after we arrived in Tresor to upgrade the Nirvash did she finally stop worrying and toned herself back down. She told me her reasons but I think there was more to it."

"She probably felt threatened by someone close," speculated Anemone, "Sadly; we girls can be very fickle. Guess she realized you heart truly belonged to her. So, how'd the prototype-D.V.L. work out?"

"Morita should be very pleased with the results," Holland smiled, "I know I am."

"That's good," said Anemone, "Been debating about get those metallic C.F.S. interfaces implanted."

"I've thought about it, too," admitted Holland, "But the Dynamic Variable Limiter has eliminated the bruising I'd get; and anyway, you don't even need a Compac Drive let alone a C.F.S. limiter. If we keep getting positive results with the Devildog, we'll distribute this new limiter to the Armada shortly."

"Maybe then the Izumo squads will start liking you," Anemone grinned as the Super Izumo landed.

"Somehow I doubt that," sighed Holland, "Jürgens and Morita still have reservations about me; but they're dedicated to the Confederation and that's all I ask. Right now, we need all the help we can get."

"Atoning for Dewey seems like an impossible task," remarked Anemone, "I have a hard enough time just accounting for my own mistakes. Then there's my debt to Eureka…"

As they spoke, the two recovery units arrived.

"You're doing just fine," assured Holland, "And I wouldn't call them mistakes. Dewey used you, just like everyone else. I'm still surprised you and Dominic decided to come back; but I'm glad you did."

"I still have to repay Eureka and Renton for saving me," explained Anemone, "I owe them big time."

Dominic jumped onto the typeB303, "You do realize this is going to cost a fortune to repair, right?"

"It's the price we pay for progress," smiled Holland, standing up, "Though I must admit, you sure picked one hell of a lady to fall head over heels for."

Dominic turned red as he helped Anemone to her feet, "What can I say? I got lucky."

Across the way, the second recovery unit began securing the prototypeT303. One of the men attaching the rigging stood out from the others, who otherwise wore vanilla jumpsuits.

"That him?" inquired Holland, spotting Marcus atop the prototypeT303.

"Yep," replied Dominic, "Came out with Dr. Egan and the Swallowtails to watch the evaluation."

"Guess that explains why they're here?" concluded Holland, looking over.

"Talk to Dr. Egan," shrugged Dominic, "Apparently they're here to monitor his recovery; Marcus didn't elaborate on that. Dr. Egan said to meet him on board the Gekko to discuss his findings."

"Wonder what he found," thought Holland aloud as they climbed down, "Any insight?"

"Not really," explained Dominic, "He's overly friendly and not shy about helping others; calls it the 'Aussie way of life'. He speaks in a strange dialect, too; not sure I understand it all."

"Ah-zee?" repeated Holland while the first recovery vehicle lifted the prototypeT303.

"Apparently that's what Australians call themselves," explained Dominic, "Australia was a continental sovereignty in Earth's southern hemisphere according to him. What that means is beyond me."

"Seriously?" scoffed Holland, "Does he think he's from the past? Guy must be nuts…"

"Hey, there you are, love!" smiled Marcus, jogging over, "Beautiful performance up there; quite breathtakin'. I can see why Dominic 'ere takes care of ya so well."

"Thank you," Anemone blushed, "Not up to my standards but I'm improving."

"So you're the one causing trouble for Jürgens," Holland remarked slyly.

"Hope I'm not a bother," nervously chuckled Marcus, "Just tryin' to get me head back on straight."

"Marcus, this is Holland Novak; leader of Gekkostate and co-founder of the Moonlight Confederation," introduced Dominic.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Boss," smiled Marcus with a nod, "You're skills are ace, too, I reckon."

"Thanks," nodded Holland, shaking hands, "Yeah, still gotta lot of bugs to work with the L.F.O.s."

"Say, wait a tick; Novak… think I remember you somewhere," recounted Marcus, stroking his chin, "Isn't Gekkostate the one what produces that rayout periodical?"

"Yeah," answered Holland, slightly perplexed.

"You wouldn't by chance know a couple kids named Sumner and Ruri?" inquired Marcus.

"Sumner Sturgeon?" Holland thought aloud.

"Yeah, that's him," nodded Marcus, "Rides a board with the best of 'em, he does."

"Haven't seen those two in years," smiled Holland, "You know 'em?"

"Surfed with 'em back before I got the hair up me ass to scope out that hole in the ground beyond the black stump," explained Marcus, "They spoke of you quite fondly. Spunk couple, they were."

"Heh," chuckled Holland, "Small world, ain't it?"

"Just a tick," Marcus pardoned as he climbed the typeB303 and helped secure the crane rigging.

"Didn't your report say his eyes are like yours?" asked Holland, looking to Anemone.

"Scary, huh?" remarked Anemone, "Pink slits but green irises. I wanna hear what Dr. Egan found out."

"Marcus said he never noticed the slits until he saw Anemone's eyes," Dominic added, "I have to admit, he story just doesn't add up. Dr. Egan didn't seem worried so we'll have to see."

"Dr. Egan requests to meet him on the Gekko," announced Valkyrie, standing behind the group.

"What for?" asked Holland, turning around.

"To discuss the results we got from Marcus," replied Columbia, "And answer your questions."

"Alright, we'll be there once Marcus is done playing engineer," sighed Holland.

"Why do you think he's being so helpful?" inquired Bharat.

"Maybe he wants to join Gekkostate," replied Anemone, "Or maybe he feels insecure about being different like me. I don't know; he just seems like a nice guy. Don't see why it matters."

"His actions are very queer yet somewhat expected," remarked Britannia, "If he keeps this up, his integration into this time period will be most productive for everyone!"

Holland, Dominic, and Anemone raised an eyebrow to her wording.

"So, now that we got 'em rigged up," announced Marcus, leaping down, "What's next on the menu?"

"We will convene with Dr. Egan to discuss your lab results and see what integration method will work best for your talents," smiled Lattonia.

"Give a bloke a fair go, lass," smiled Marcus, "I might be a relic but not passed me expiration date."

The group boarded the recovery unit as the technicians hoisted the typeB303 into position and began the slow trek back. The Super Izumo had berthed inside the primary hanger while the Gekko docked outside nearby. Upon arrival, they disembarked and headed for the Gekko, entering through its hanger-bay. Inside were Gekkostate's typeR606 and typeR808. An additional typeR606 and a Terminus typeR909, all in vehicle mode, completed the fleet. Marcus was awestruck by their diversity. He kept his sunglasses on as they made their way to the commons, where the others waited.

Ken-Goh and Hap discussed the evaluation results near the windows while Gidget, with Gulliver in lap, sat on a futon with Talho, who held a dark gray haired infant. Moondoggie knelt behind them and kept the child entertained. Dr. Mischa and Dr. Egan sat on the couch talking with Dr. Morita, who stood beside them. Jobs and Woz sat towards the back of the room near Hilda, Matthieu, and Stoner, who lounged about the short table. Gulliver jumped down and waddled over as Anemone and the others entered. Marcus was almost last and carefully squeezed his refboard in, catching some attention. He sat beside Dominic and Anemone, who distanced themselves from the others. Gulliver climbed into her lap and cooed happily. The Swallowtails stood nearby. Captain Jürgens appeared via a video feed. Each had matured in their own way. All eyes were soon on Marcus, making him rather self-conscious.

"Alright people, listen up!" announced Holland, "First order of business deals with Anemone's flight evaluation. As expected, her performance was superb, if a little unorthodox. Any doubts of her skills or reliance on her former K.L.F. are now null; as such, I see no reason why she can't be the primary pilot of the new Devilfish. I'll have Dr. Morita add it to our fleet once repairs and certifications are made."

The crew applauded, causing Anemone to blush. Dominic kissed her cheek.

"Needless to say, she's an asset not only to the Armada, but now to Gekkostate," added Holland with a grin, "And considering her history with us, I'm proud to say, welcome aboard Anemone!"

The crew cheered again as Dominic squeezed her hand. She returned his jester with a flamboyant kiss, which rolled Gulliver onto the floor and Dominic onto his back, almost clobbering Marcus.

"Alright, you two; get a room," sighed Hilda as Matthieu whistled.

"But we don't have one here," rebutted Anemone, nibbling Dominic's ear, "Not like we need one."

"Anemone!" protested Dominic, his face flushing red as she pulled him back up.

The crew had a good laugh. Waddling over, Gulliver sniffed Marcus intently before climbing into his lap and making himself at home. Marcus smirked and began rubbing his ears.

"Don't worry, we got a room already set," informed Hap, "It's big enough for the both of you."

"Alright, now that the lovebirds are taken care of," chuckled Holland, shaking his head, "In other news, we apparently have a guest today. Dr. Bear should fill us in on the details."

Silence followed. The attention quickly got to Marcus.

"G-g'day mates," he stuttered nervously.

"Please forgive him, he's had a couple large epiphanies today," interceded Dr. Egan, "Just give him time. You'll all note my preliminary report on Marcus. From my investigation, I concluded that he is not a synthetic Coralian like Anemone, though he exhibits one distinct trait with her. After extensive investigation, I was forced to a radical conclusion even I was not prepared for. It appears that Marcus is, at least in mind, about ten-thousand years old."

The crew was shocked.

"How is that even possible?" questioned Dr. Mischa

"That I'm still working on," admitted Dr. Egan, "However, it is the only way to explain his time discrepancy and lack of genetic similarity to any current human or Coralian D.N.A. sequences."

"So you completely ruled out human intervention?" questioned Holland sharply.

"Anemone is the only successful synthetic Coralian from Joy Division," reminded Dr. Egan promptly, "Federation records recovered from Warsaw attest to it. It is highly unlikely."

"So what did you learn from him directly?" inquired Stoner.

"It appears he was absorbed by the scub coral during their first encounters with humans," answered Dr. Egan, "His family was killed in the process; though this seems more a random act. For reasons not yet determined, Marcus was expelled from the scub coral and has lived in our world for approximately one year, oblivious to the time discrepancy. The sudden reawakening of his consciousness is likely responsible for this denial, though it could also be on the part of the scub coral. After these protective measures deteriorated, he began questioning his reality and returned to where his journey first started."

"That's when we encountered him in the subterranean cavern," interjected Dominic.

"No longer blissful, he decided to look for answers," Dr. Egan continued, "Things came to a head when Anemone commented on his eyes, which are similar to her own. This caused a flood of recovered memories, forcing him into mental shock, which was only subdued with a self-inflicted blackout."

"Are there any side-effects or complications we should know about?" asked Hap.

"He's taken the epiphanies well so far. Beyond that, I see no foreseeable danger," explained Dr. Egan, "I have charged the Swallowtails to monitor his progress over the next couple days."

The crew's reaction was mixed and unsure. Marcus sighed and continued rubbing Gulliver's head.


	4. Wake Up Part 4

Episode One: Wake Up

"So far his behavior has been more than acceptable and we see no reason why he will not be able to fully integrate into this world," added Valkyrie, "He has several skills that favor his success."

"Currently, we believe his stability results more from shock than a proper understanding of events," explained Columbia, "This is normal for cryogenic patients recovering from extended hibernation. It will take time for him to truly accept this reality but we do not predict any severe relapse or rejection."

Everyone stared at the girls, then Marcus, who grew more nervous.

"S-so far so good?" he shrugged after a tense moment.

"So then, what is Marcus physically?" inquired Dr. Mischa.

"From blood samples, we've concluded his body is primarily Coralian, Kuma-chan," answered Dr. Egan, "Seventy-five percent of his D.N.A. is similar to that of Eureka's. The remaining twenty-five is human-based. In short, Marcus is a true fusion of a human and scub coral. More specifically, his body most resembles what the Joy Division intended to achieve but could never create; a synthetic-hybrid."

"But why does he have such dark skin?" asked Matthieu, "Eureka and Anemone are both fairly pale skinned, as was Gonzy, and reportedly Sakuya."

"Most of his physical appearance is derived from his human D.N.A.," explained Dr. Egan, "Though how it was acquired remins unknown. His only noticeable Coralian traits are his eyes. His Coralian D.N.A. is used as filler for his missing genetic structure. Interestingly enough, Marcus had fare skin as a human. The tan pigment is just a replica of what his skin was like when he was absorbed; like his dyed hair, which was naturally brown, they are now his permanent colors."

"But if he was created more like Eureka and Sakuya, why are his eyes like Anemone's?" asked Woz.

"It's likely due to the synthetic splicing of the D.N.A.," explained Dr. Egan, "Mind you, Anemone could never achieve such a fusion as it would require breeding a new life form; and a straight slit is easier to produce within a developed eye. While not exactly like the natural Coralian circle, the slits are distinctive and serve the same function, which is to see traditional transparence light particles. Since Marcus had his body reformed, however, the exact reason for his eye slits is still questionable."

"So what would a natural born human-Coralian hybrid have?" thought Dr. Morita aloud.

"My guess would be Coralian," said Dr. Mischa, "But we won't know for sure until that happens."

"So... what about me?" asked Anemone shyly.

"Due to the nature of your body's enhancement, it's hard to say," Dr. Egan answered, "Though I would venture that you do not have the ability to pass along any genetic material because you D.N.A. base is still human. However, if it is of true concern to you, we can do some tests to answer that."

Dominic squeezed her hand as Anemone leaned against him.

"So why was he expelled from the scub coral in the first place?" asked Stoner.

"That is anyone's guess," replied Dr. Egan, "We simply don't know. Marcus has only regained his corporeal memories; any memories while within the scub coral are either still blocked or non-existent."

"We have theorized several possibilities," added Bharat, "It could be that the scub coral are atoning for their actions by releasing those who they absorbed back into this world. He could have also willed himself out. Another theory states that his expulsion was just a random occurrence."

"If his release was a goodwill gesture by the Coralians, then that means there might be others out there," concluded Talho.

"If true, that would be the logical conclusion," agreed Dr. Egan, "But again, we just don't know."

"Should I run the numbers for multiple search and rescues?" inquired Captain Jürgens.

"Not right now," answered Holland, "We need more evidence before committing manpower to the effort; and we don't need to start any rumors either. The Armada should handle it well regardless."

"If he was expelled a year ago, why didn't we see him when we were down there?" asked Moondoggie.

"As with the ten-thousand years, the use of time in this context is subjective," explained Dr. Egan, "We can only conclude that he was expelled after the command cluster was destroyed as Marcus did not mention it and noted the subterranean cavern ceiling was already healed save for the Oratorio Eight penetration point. Therefore, it is likely that it has been no more than a year since his expulsion."

"Does that mean his refboard and pack were also there when he woke up?" asked Woz, "And his clothes, too; what about them?"

"Me board and bluey were sittin' near me when I first woke," explained Marcus, "And I do remember wearin' these threads. Never really questioned how they got there 'til now; does rattle the ol' noggin."

"All good questions with no solid answers," sighed Dr. Egan, "True, his expulsion is very dubious; however, not impossible with the manipulation skills shown by the scub coral on the physical world."

"Must of been a lonely time," remarked Gidget, looking to Marcus, "So what will you to do now?"

The room fell silent as they waited for his response. Marcus nervously shrugged.

"He is free to peruse whatever he desires," answered Dr. Egan, "He has no ties to anyone or anywhere; though I suggest Gekkostate help jumpstart his new life as many are still violently anti-Coralian."

"I think we can arrange something," Talho smiled, "We could always use the extra hand."

"Do appreciate it," thanked Marcus, "Not sure what a swaggie crow-eater like me can do but I'll take all the help ya got. I know what a risk it must be takin' me on. Not sure I believe meself anymore."

"We have a history of taking kids like you and making something of them," nodded Ken-Goh, "Besides; you're surrounded by the biggest bunch of lifting fans on the planet. You'll do fine."

Most of the crew vocally agreed while Holland and some others remained silent.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," smiled Marcus, "I'll do me best to be a fair dinkum bloke."

"I've never understood people's fascination with lifting," remarked Britannia causally.

"Surfin's a state of mind," answered Marcus instinctively, "Just somethin' what comes natural to some. Best way to understand it is just do it. Ask anyone 'ere with a board and they'll tell ya straight; like umm, well… say Holland, don't think I caught your mate's rank and file."

"Well, you already know who I am," began Holland with a sigh, "Let's see… Anemone pilots the Devilfish and owns Gulliver. Dominic is our intelligence specialist. Hilda and Matthieu pilot the 808 and 606, respectively. Gidget is our communications operator. Moondoggie is the Gekko's chief pilot. Stoner publishes rayout. Mischa is our resident doctor. Dr. Egan is an archetype specialist and scub coral researcher. Morita is head of Tresor and an archetype specialist. Jobs and Woz are ship's engineers. Ken-Goh is our gunner and owner of the Gekko. Hap is my second in command. Captain Jürgens, on screen, is commander of the Super Izumo and Armada; he's also the legal guardian of the Swallowtails, who act as his tactical advisors. Then there's my fiancé Talho, secondary pilot for the Gekko and the mother of my first born, Vernon. We have two more members currently M.I.A."

"Right then, you'll forgive a bloke if he's forgetful," remarked Marcus.

"There's no rush," smiled Talho, "Just take your time; and if you have any questions, just ask."

"Thanks, love," nodded Marcus, "I'll do that."

"Are your eyes are really like Anemone's?" Gidget inquired, squatting in front of him.

"So I've found," replied Marcus, raising a concern eyebrow over her proximity.

"Can I see?" asked Gidget with an unassuming smile.

"Umm... sure, love," chuckled Marcus nervously, raising his sunglasses onto his head.

Gidget stared at his eyes for a moment with great interest, "So where are you from exactly?"

"South Australia, the state," answered Marcus with a modest smirk as she sat down, "Born in Adelaide, its capital. Spent most of me youth along the Gold Coast to the east where I learned to carve the waves and me trade; but I've always remained a true blue crow-eater."

"So is that like a Predgio Tower state?" asked Matthieu.

"Umm, I guess so," shrugged Marcus, "The Commonwealth as a whole is made of six federal states and two major territories. Federal capital is Canberra and South Australia is its third largest."

"How did you learn to lift-I mean, surf?" inquired Moondoggie.

"Trial and error mostly," explained Marcus, "The Gold Coast is-was a famous spot for surfin' so there were plenty of fine surfies to watch and learn from. As for lifting, it just came natural."

"What did you doing for a living?" asked Ken-Goh.

"When I was old enough, Aviation Maintenance," answered Marcus, "My family always supported my love-affair with the waves but hoped I'd not go pro. I agreed that pro-status seemed to take the fun out of her so when I wasn't beachside, I became an aeronautics mechanic; got me Institutional Certificate IV degrees in Aeroskills from Aviation Australia in Brisbane, makin' me a dinkum aircraft engineer."

"Awesome," smiled Moondoggie, joining Gidget, "What do ya think of lifting compared with surfing?"

Gulliver rolled onto its back.

"Surfin' will always be my first love," beamed Marcus, rubbing Gulliver's belly, "But I'll admit liftin's just a joy; makes ya free as a bird. Almost can't compare the two; wouldn't do 'em proper."

"That's one large and long board," remarked Hap, staring at his refboard, "Is it hard to use?"

"You gotta know what you're doin' but not really," answered Marcus, "Always been a fan of the Malibu. Last I measured, this bastard's two-point-eight meters."

"Most refboards are half its size," elaborated Moondoggie, "Usually one-point-four meters; and I don't remember ever seen one shaped quite like this. Holland's longest standard refboard is two meters. His 'long-board' model might be a better length comparison but its design is completely different."

"Sav?" asked Marcus, "Curious; have to take a Capitan Cook some tick."

"I've also never seen triple trapar intakes this size," remarked Moondoggie, "They're larger than most. You should easily out-pace any refboard out there with this board. The triple wheel I've seen; their large size must give this board great stability. Wonder who designed it anyway."

"You'd be surprised what this board can do," smiled Marcus, "But I guess that's the sixty-four quid question; don't have a clue, mate. I began on a Malibu like most shark biscuits. Though I had my fun with a number of different designs, I always found myself grinnin' like a shot fox on me Malibu."

"Can you do tricks with it?" inquired Stoner.

"Some, but ya need to know the board first," explained Marcus, "It's designed for long-distance travelin' mostly; and she flies like a dream… no pun intended."

"How far have you traveled?" asked Jobs as the Swallowtails giggled.

"Couldn't say," Marcus shrugged after a moment, "Enough to get lost several times... not hard, mind ya. I was on one hell of a walkabout; waltzed my Matilda to the black stump and yonder."

"Why do you talk so funny?" inquired Gidget.

"Strine is a queer tongue, I'll admit," Marcus admitted, "But it's the way I jabber, though what you hear is me own brand. I'd try explainin' but I'd just lead ya up a gum tree. It's simply Aussie slang; funny part is I drive most Aussies nuts with mine; you havin' trouble translatin'?"

"I think most of us just guess," replied Dominic, "Though to your credit, you speak enough in context."

"Bloody 'ell," remarked Marcus, "Hope it's not a bother. Forget I'm not down-under anymore."

"I enjoy it," smiled Anemone, "No need to hide it."

"Is there anything you miss from your own time?" asked Hilda.

"Me family mostly," sighed Marcus, "Tryin' not to dwell on it currently; outside of 'em, can't rightly say; maybe that's why I kept in my own lil' world so long."

"Any goals you want to peruse now that you're free to do whatever?" inquired Jobs.

"Don't rightly know," shrugged Marcus, "To be wherever the surf... or trapars are up, I fancy."

"Alright you guys; give him some space," advised Talho, standing over them.

"No worries, love," assured Marcus, "Just gettin' friendly with the locals. So, this is lil' Vernon?"

"Yep, and one of the cutest babies I've seen," smiled Gidget as Talho knelt down, "Though I can't say I've seen too many. Anyway, he's just so adorable!"

Vernon, who very much resembled his father, looked at Marcus in wonder for a moment, and then giggled. Marcus held out his finger, to which the child happily grabbed and playfully pulled on.

"My word, strong lil' ankle-biter," chuckled Marcus, "Must take after his pops."

"He does take after Holland," Talho sighed, "Whether or not that's a good thing remains to be seen."

"I'm sure if Boss is any measure, he'll be a typhoon of trouble," chuckled Marcus, "But you got a few to set him straight. Reminds me of my cousin's lil' tike…"

"Alright, we still got things to do," Holland reminded, "And Marcus will be here when you're done."

The crew groaned in compliance as they got up.

"Marcus, if you could, I would like to see you tomorrow morning for some follow-up procedures," Dr. Egan requested, calling his attention, "They shouldn't take too long."

"Umm… sure Doc… no worries," gritted Marcus, struggling to hand Gulliver back to Anemone.

"Anemone, Dominic," called Holland, walking over, "Once you two get your things moved from the Izumo, I'll expect both of you to wear civilian clothing; especially you, Dominic."

"Believe it or not, he does own some," smiled Anemone, "I'll make sure he's presentable."

"I'll be counting on it," Holland chuckled, scratching Gulliver's head, "Marcus, most of us have a lot to today so we'll get you set up later tonight. The Swallowtails can answer any questions you still have."

Dominic just sighed as Gulliver cooed and Marcus caught his breath, "Sounds grouse, Boss."

"Girls, listen up," announced Captain Jürgens, "Since we're here for a K.L.F. refit, feel free to keep your promise to Dr. Egan. Just remember if we're called out, I'll expect your presence on the Izumo."

"As you wish, Capitan," acknowledged Valkyrie.

Marcus sighed, looking about the now mostly empty room, "Feels nice not bein' the center of attention; was about to be choked up there; but what now? Come on lasses, let's have a Capitan Cook."

Marcus gathered his gear and wondered the halls, followed closely by the Swallowtails. Soon, he found his way back to the hanger. Walking down to the deck, he took a few moments to inspect the various L.F.O.s. After satisfying his curiosity, he reset his sunglasses and departed the Gekko. He walked along its length and slowly traversed towards a large green open field beyond the main complex. There he found a suitable plot in the grass, sat down, and took off his backpack, which he then used as a makeshift pillow. The Swallowtails stood at a distance on the edge of the tarmac and began whispering to each other. Once they reached a consensus, the girls walked over and sat down about him in a crescent. Ignored, they looked to each other for a solution; finally, Lattonia spoke up.

"Marcus, could you tell us more about why you lift?" she inquired.

"I lift because I cannot find a suitable surfboard," answered Marcus in a bland voice, "And it is my primary mode of transportation. Thus it would be illogical not to do so."

"Do you find our presence vexing?" inquired Bharat after a silent moment.

"Now why would ya think that?" asked Marcus with a smirk, reverting to his usual voice.

"You have gone out of your way to ignore us," replied Britannia harshly, "It's rather rude."

"Wasn't aware I should interact with my observers," rebutted Marcus, "Though I did invite you, you'd shadow me regardless; but isn't like I'm wanted anyway. Bet those Gekko blokes don't give a Stuff. A novelty I am, nothin' more. They've bigger fish to fry and I'm a guppy. You lasses don't have a true interest in who I am either; just watchdogs to keep me straight, so why answer guinea pig questions?"

"But we do!" protested Columbia without hesitation, "Why can't you believe that?"

"And just what would five intelligent lasses like yourselves want with a surfie bitzer like me?" asked Marcus frustrated, "There's more astute blokes about to waste time with; I'm just a Carney freak."

"Father Jürgens stressed we needed to experience life in new ways," explained Valkyrie, looking down, "We were unsure what he meant until we met you. No one trusts because of our past and we hoped you might look beyond that and give us a chance; but maybe we were wrong… again."

Marcus sighed, sat up, and removed his sunglasses, "Squizz, don't say that. I'm just… dirty-err, I mean frustrated-same thing. Crikey, I don't know. You lasses are spunk; been kinder than what I deserve. I just feel… out of place is all. Like you, no one trusts me 'ere either. No family, no friends, it gets to a bloke. Think you lasses are right, I'm still yakin' me own chain; a really clanger."

"Marcus... do you like our names?" asked Columbia shyly, "I mean, are they becoming of us?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Wha… bit self-conscious, are we? You're frettin' o'er that? Heh; well, it figures. Someone was spot on, I say. They're all ace names for five gorgeous girls, I reckon."

The Swallowtails all blushed bright red.

"What's all this then?" chuckled Marcus, shaking his head, "So we have a crack in the mask, yeah? Crikey, you make it hard for a bloke to stay cross with ya. Hmm, you ask why I lift, but it's hard to explain; same reason I surf really. Best way is for ya to have a go."

The girls looked at each other nervously as Marcus dawned his sunglasses again and stood up, "I got nadda goin', so mate's rate on rides; now, who wants to give it a burl?"

The girls were reluctant to take up his offer as Marcus picked up and readied his refboard.

"Come on, don't be shy," encouraged Marcus, "I won't bite."

"I-I'll go first," acknowledged Lattonia, slowly standing up.

"Alright, anyone else?" asked Marcus, "I can hold two of you; maybe more be we'll stay duo."

The rest of the girls all looked at each other, their nervous expressions betraying their silence.

"I'll go, too," answered Britannia as she got up.

"There's a lass," smiled Marcus, laying the refboard towards the ground, facing away from the hanger.

Visible trapar waves began flowing from the exhaust as the refboard slowly floated forward. Marcus put his foot firmly on the deck to prevent it from flying off. Lattonia and Britannia tried to put on a brave face while their sisters stood up to watch.

"Now just hold on to each other and put your feet on the deck," instructed Marcus, "Nice and slow."

Lattonia stood in front of Britannia, each holding the other's hand, as they placed their right foot on the refboard. With one go, they raised themselves up while Marcus helped steady them.

"There ya go," he smiled, "Now, Lattonia, lock your arms around your sister's waist. Britannia, you'll do the same with me once we get goin'. Right then and here we... GO!"

Marcus kicked off, which shot the refboard forward and then vertical. The two girls screamed as they ascended into the sky. Britannia quickly tightened her hold and held on for dear life; Lattonia did likewise to her. Marcus leveled out and began to glide gently above the grassy field away from the hanger. The girls quickly forgot their fear and began giggling. Banking left, they circled around and swayed from left to right and back again for better views of the complex. The girls gleefully waved to their sisters below as they passed. After passing over the runway, they came about and headed back. When they did, Marcus noticed the control tower and the unhappy faces inside watching them through binoculars. Remembering the wireless headset was still on his person, Marcus quickly put it on.

"Tower to unidentified refboard, please identify," called the tower, "This airspace is restricted."

"Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot," replied Marcus, "Moonlight Swallowtails; Confederation Armada."

"Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot, contact tower first next time," instructed the tower, "Clearance now given."

"Copy, will check in before future flights," acknowledged Marcus, "Sorry for the delay."

Descending slowly, the three lifters returned to the remaining Swallowtails. Giddy grins and giggles poured from Britannia and Lattonia as they jumped off the board.

"Come on, who's next?" smiled Marcus, "The tower will give us no more grief."

"I will!" waved Columbia.

"I want to come, too," seconded Bharat.

"Alright, we'll do this just like with your sisters," explained Marcus, "Columbia holds onto Bharat who holds on to me."

The girls nodded and carefully got on the refboard.

"On three then?" asked Marcus; but before they could answer, he took off down the grassy strip.


	5. Wake Up Part 5

Episode One: Wake Up

The girls screamed as they banked skyward, though it was clear they were enjoying themselves. Marcus chuckled deviously before suddenly inverting the refboard. They then screamed in terror while they descended into a half-loop that shot them pass the others and back into the sky. The girls cheered after catching their breaths. Marcus steered them towards the control tower and circled it in a wide banking right turn. The three waved at the personal inside, which begrudgingly waved back. After coming in over the Gekko, they came about and landed facing the hanger. The girls were elated as they stepped off and greeted their two sisters with joyous vigor and high-fives. Everyone wore big smiles; except Valkyrie, who stood away from her sisters, arms crossed and looking rather annoyed.

"Come on, love," offered Marcus, "Special trip, just you and me."

"I have little interest in the sport," Valkyrie huffed.

"Now, don't spit the dummy," pleaded Marcus, "Even Britannia was grinnin' like a shot fox."

"I don't have the time to waste," rebutted Valkyrie.

"Yet you'll can gladly fritter away just watchin' me mope about?" countered Marcus, "Don't be a piker. Squizz, just give it a burl; one round to prove me wrong."

"...alright, fine," accepted Valkyrie begrudgingly as she slowly walked over.

Her sisters gathered around each other and began to whisper. Marcus could feel her hands trembling while he helped her onto the refboard.

"Hey, there's nothin' to be scared of," ensured Marcus quietly, "Good ol' Marcus won't let ya fall."

She did not respond and with a composed face, closed her eyes. He started off slow and held her gently as they began to ascend.

"You're not scared of heights, are ya?" he inquired.

Valkyrie shook her head.

"Then what's got ya all shakin' in your boots?" asked Marcus as he smoothly banked left and right.

Valkyrie suddenly crouched down, holding tightly to his legs. Marcus had to steady himself.

"Squizz, you don't have to be afraid," assured Marcus, crouching down with her, "The view's ace. Why don't ya wanna see it?"

"I-I'm scared," admitted Valkyrie finally.

"Well, I can see that," smiled Marcus, lifting his sunglasses, "But what of, love?"

"I-I'm scared of... falling," Valkyrie revealed finally.

"So that's it, huh?" sighed Marcus, "No worries; long as I'm 'ere, you won't fall; you have my word."

Valkyrie looked back at him and stared into his eyes as he lifted his sunglasses. A gentle and understanding smile greeted her. With a nod and a wink, the two slowly stood back up.

"There's a lass," complimented Marcus, "Now see why I've fallen for liftin'; heh, no pun intended."

Valkyrie looked across the countryside. They has ascended quite high but were still over the research complex. The fractured green landscape below was breathtaking. Skyfish could be seen in the distance as a recovering Feres City rose up in the background.

"It's... it's beautiful," remarked Valkyrie in wonder.

"You can stare outta window or at photo paper, but there's nothin' like bein' up 'ere for yourself," explained Marcus, "Never thought I'd be so happy in the skies, but I dare say I might rethink all that."

"I-I think I understand now," smiled Valkyrie.

"That's the spirit," chuckled Marcus, "Wanna go back now? We can stay longer if ya like."

"Yes, but... I want to try something first," explained Valkyrie reluctantly.

"I'm all ears, lass," acknowledged Marcus.

"Well, I-I want to feel what it's like to fall without getting hurt," elaborated Valkyrie, "Guess that's what I really fear."

"We all fear that in a way," laughed Marcus, "It's never the fall that gets ya, it's the abrupt stop. I'll do it, but this is a mighty big step; you sure 'bout this? You don't gotta if you don't wanna."

"I need to be strong," explained Valkyrie, "For myself; for the Swallowtails; for the Captain."

"Right then," nodded Marcus, putting his sunglasses back on, "If you insist. Let's do this; together."

Marcus gently took her hands as her arms spread. He then stalled the refboard. Letting gravity take hold, the two began falling backwards. Marcus turned them around so Valkyrie could see the ground below her. Fear filled her eyes as she tightened her grip; but soon elation overcame her, evident by her growing smile. When they neared the ground, he reactivated his refboard, turned skyward, and used the trapar jets to slow their descent before finally landing upright to the cheers of the others. Valkyrie jumped off the board and into the waiting arms of her sisters, who congratulated her efforts. Marcus flipped his board up, laid it down beside his pack, and sat back down with a giddy grin and a chuckle.

"Thank you so much!" smiled Valkyrie as she embraced him lovingly, "That was so much fun!"

Her sisters soon joined her in a group hug of thanks before sitting around him. Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the Gekko, a group of onlookers watched over them.

"Can't say I've ever seen them response to anyone quite like that," remarked Captain Jürgens, tipping his cover up, "For all I've done, I feared Dewey's legacy was too strong. Maybe now things will finally start improving again."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," encouraged Holland, "You've done one hell of a job, all things considered. Didn't think they'd ever be truth-worthy but they've come a long way."

"They'll never have the normal life you'd like to give them," remarked Stoner as he snapped photos, "But they're still young; and if there's a reason Marcus came to us when he did, this just might be it. Who's to say? So long as they're happy in whatever life they chose, you still win."

"I hoped to be retired by now so I could raise them properly," Captain Jürgens sighed, "But with this damn pseudo-civil war dragging on, I don't know what else to do. The Armada is no place for children; though I concede Dewey's training keeps them an asset to the fleet."

"Their attitudes have certainly improved," commented Dr. Morita, "And they show a legitimate desire to transcend their past; Marcus can only improve their chances. In the end, I think they'll do alright."

"The girls have only had father figures in their lives as of late and haven't experienced the guidance of an older sibling or maternal figure to balance that input," added Dr. Egan as Marcus and the girls laughed, "This is a welcomed development in their rehabilitation. Likewise, it's good to see Marcus interacting with others in such a positive manner. When he does confront his person losses, furthering these relations should help him find the choice to continue with his new life more than worthwhile."

"He seems so happy just knowing what reality is again," Stoner noted, "Wasn't sure what to make of him when he came onboard but being put on the spot like that would clam anyone up."

"I kind of feel bad keeping him under surveillance," said Holland, "But his situation just doesn't sit right with me. It's too… convenient."

"In a world already ripe with rumors and uncertainty, he's just another complication," snorted Captain Jürgens, "But if he can do the girls well, then I'll give him a chance."

"So, the good Doc says I need to catch up on me history," explained Marcus, "Reckon he's right. You loves know of any libraries I could Captain Cook?"

"Everything you need to learn can be found in the Super Izumo's database," smiled Britannia.

"We can help you if you want," offered Lattonia.

"The more the merrier, 'cause ten-thousand plus years of history is a lot to cover," chuckled Marcus.

"In return, will you teach us how to lift?" asked Columbia.

"You got it!" grinned Marcus before his stomach rumbled, "But first, need to find me some tucker."

"The mess hall is still serving food," informed Bharat while Marcus collected his things.

"Sounds ace, love," nodded Marcus, "Lead on!"

The group got up and proceeded to the hanger where the Super Izumo resided. The Swallowtails gave Marcus a tour of the super carrier, its compliment of Mon-Soono Wyverns, which were being upgraded with the new C.F.S. interface, and Mon-Soono type20s, and formally introduced to the crew. After eating a hearty meal in the mess hall, he spent the rest of the afternoon taking a crash-course in post-scub coral human history from the Swallowtails. The lesson carried on late into the evening, by the end of which the girls wore themselves out and fell asleep where they sat. With the help of the Captain and First Officer Maria Schneider, Marcus gently carried Valkyrie and her sisters to their beds. Captain Jürgens then escorted him back to the Gekko.

"You got a place to sleep?" asked Captain Jürgens as they exited the hanger.

"Nope," replied Marcus, "Figure Gekko might have an empty corner to crash in; or I'll dream under the moonlight. Boss said somethin' 'bout puttin' me up someplace but don't know where. Crikey, the sky's ace; never had that back in my day; though the stars looks rather queer."

"I'm still getting use to it myself," chuckled Captain Jürgens, lighting a cigarette, "The halo's only been around a year, believe it or not. Remember, too, we're in the northern hemisphere."

He paused, "I want to thank you for working with the girls today. It's been a battle getting Dewey's manipulation out of them. You've done more in one day than anyone to date; and that's saying a lot."

"So what's with all that?" asked Marcus, "My crash-course never did explain it directly; just somethin' 'bout Dewey choosin' 'em for the Ageha Project and its failure."

"Not surprised," sighed Captain Jürgens, "They don't like talking about their past; few do anymore."

"That bad, huh?" asked Marcus as they walked across the tarmac, "Bloody shame for ones so young."

"They were picked at random from refugee camps in Warsaw, the Predgio Tower state Dominic, Anemone, and I are from," began Captain Jürgens, "Torn by civil war, only within the last few years has some semblance of peace been reestablished. Dominic and I lost our entire families in that damn war. While Anemone has no memories of her past, we've assumed the same. The girls were victims of ethnic cleansing, the root of the war. Propaganda convinced them their bodies were filthy and lives meaningless. Dewey, for his credit, said otherwise and treated them kindly; even had them educated in advanced studies. Naturally, they followed him without question and were truly devoted to his cause. They gleefully directed operations that resulted in thousands of civilian deaths, all to please him."

"Far suck of the sav, ten-thousand years and humanity is still that bloody feral?" remarked Marcus as they neared the Gekko, "Guess this world is not so different from mine. Wouldn't think it of 'em; but as they say, a child's scorn knows no bound."

"True," agreed Captain Jürgens, "In the wake of the Second Summer of Love, my crew detained the girls and the surviving crew from Dewey's flagship. They swore to continue his plans for a new world order. In the end, they cursed the world as he did. Seeing them like that convinced me to adopt them as atonement for my part in creating a world where lunatics could rule supreme. While we gained the loyalty of the other detainees, the girls refused to cooperate. It was not feasible to keep them locked up indefinitely and with their hunger strike shortly thereafter, I was at a loss. Then I remembered what Valkyrie said, that they were beautiful despite having filthy bodies according to Dewey. I realized they believed no one saw them as human. Taking a chance, I sat down and talked to them about my own losses in Warsaw and how I felt about the genocide; then I offered to adopt them."

"It's enough to make a bloke get off his face," sighed Marcus, sitting on the Gekko's hanger ramp.

"My proposal seemed daft and they were not convinced of my intent," continued Captain Jürgens, lighting another cigarette, "Valkyrie asked why. I admitted for all his faults, Dewey had been right about their true self-worth, so I couldn't sit idly by while such beautiful girls wasted their lives on cant and ruse. This touched them most and shortly thereafter, they requested to join us. I tried giving them benefit of doubt but remained wary of their intent; but as the weeks passed, it was clear they truly wanted to move on; though Dewey's influence was still evident. My hopes were furthered after we oversaw the Warsaw Pact annex. Without my knowledge, they acquired adoption papers and presented them to me. Naturally, I was beside myself. As you might have guessed, their current names are not their first. They requested me to find them new ones upon adoption."

"Was wonderin' 'bout that," remarked Marcus, "Ace names but they seemed somewhat outta place."

"Their old names carried too many bad memories," explained Captain Jürgens, "So I looked up some old references to Earth and found suitable new ones for them. Thankfully, they liked them."

"Dare say you earned your quid, Cap'n," smiled Marcus, "Recognize 'em all. Grouse work!"

"Glad to hear it," nodded Captain Jürgens, "Unable to retire and nurture them in peace, the girls became my tactical advisors; a role they surprisingly enjoy. Their interaction with my crew improved as their attitudes matured; but with all this, we've remained distant as a family. They always refer to me as Captain or Father Jürgens; until today. While tutoring you, Valkyrie stepped out and gave me a hug; something none of them have ever done before. She said it was in gratitude for what I had done. She then called me papa before returning to your studies. I had to sit down; it was so unlike her. She's always been their leader and not prone to being emotional, so I'm sure the others feel similar."

"Guess me meddlin's done some good," shrugged Marcus, "Kind of makes all this worthwhile…"

"More than you'll ever know," smiled Captain Jürgens, "When Dominic informed us about finding you on that island, we were naturally surprised; but when Anemone mentioned your eyes, this immediately caught the girl's attention. Ever since, they've been your caretakers. I've never seen them so enthralled with anyone or anything outside Dewey and their responsibilities. In two days, you've done more to help them that anyone else has or could; and again, I can't thank you enough. Hope is all too elusive in this day and age, but you've given it to them; and to me."

"Just doin' what I do, Cap'n," chuckled Marcus, "Bein' an older brother is a piece of piss compared to a father. Such duty I avoid like the plague; but if I can help 'em, then I'll do my best. If anything, they gave me reason to smile; by 'n by, the girls requested I teach 'em to lift. I can show 'em the basics but I'll need some help teachin' the lot of 'em; just wanted to get your nod before I grab some offsiders."

"Sure," granted Captain Jürgens, his cigarette nearly exhausted, "They've needed a hobby; and to be honest, I'd rather have them learn the sport from someone like you. Just be smart about it."

"No doubts," smiled Marcus, standing up, "Well, thanks for your hospitality and all. Hooroo, Cap'n!"

Captain Jürgens nodded as Marcus climbed the ramp and entered the Gekko. There he met Ken-Goh, who was securing the ship. He followed him about and the two talked causally until they got to the bridge. Yawning, Marcus sat at the oval table with curved booth seating at the base of the stairs behind the captain's chair while Ken-Goh did his lock-down procedures. The table had a strange ivory-vanilla three-sided centerpiece with a blue top and displays with green symbols on each side that showed a single point of light, made of a red and blue light that pulsed slowly in harmony. Marcus started at the centerpiece for a moment, before opening his backpack and pulling out a black photo album. Inside were pictures of his family and past life. He soon became lost in thought as he browsed it.

"You look tired," remarked Ken-Goh, walking over, "We have a better place to sleep if you want."

"N-no thanks," Marcus replied, slightly startled, "Not that tired; just reminiscing. I'll crash elsewhere if ya fancy but all the same, I'll take a smoko here. I like its isolation."

"Well when you do, one of us will be up all night," informed Ken-Goh, looking up the stairs briefly, "The Bridge is locked down now so you don't have to worry about touching anything, not that I think you would. Anyway, I'm off watch tonight so I'll see you in the morning."

He stared to walk up the stairs before pausing and looking back, "Hey, I can't say I understood all that Dr. Bear said today but I will tell you this, respect here is not given but earned. I'm sure you already know this so do us proud. You have friends in your corner; remember that."

"I will," nodded Marcus, "And thank you, Boss; means the world to me."

Shortly after Ken-Goh left, Marcus took out a pair of black speakers and a portable rectangular music player, protected by a black rubber cover. It had white headphones, which he unplugged and replaced with the speakers. Turning on the device, which displayed various options, he selected Shuffle. The player, named "Oni of Aaru", began to play "Transatlanticism" by Death Cab for Cutie. Turning the pages of his book, memories of his past filled his mind; and slowly, tears filled his eyes. As the reality of his new life sank in, the tears began to flow down his cheeks. Unable to continue his browsing, he leaned back and turned his eyes towards the ceiling as more tears stung his eyes and stained his neck. He soon began to lip the lyrics "I need you so much closer", though no words came. Unbeknown to him, Talho had been watching from the staircase since Ken-Goh left. When she saw his growing pain, her heart went out and was soon compelled to help. Descending, she walked over and sat to his right. He did not notice her at first and appeared lost in the moment.

"It's just... so surreal," sniffled Marcus, after a moment, "It's a nightmare; never wakin' up and seein' 'em again. Thought I was apples with things. I had people who cared for me. I could handle this... but-but I can't take it no more. I-I hate this world! I hate this life. I hate feelin' so very alone! M-me family was… my life. I-I don't deserve to live… I don't wanna..."

"I can't even begin to comprehend what you must be feeling right now," consoled Talho as best she could, placing her hands on his, "And though it means nothing now, everyone on the Gekko is behind you; even Holland. You are not alone anymore. You have friends here; and to whatever end you decide to live your new life, we'll be there to help."

"How-how can I?" cried Marcus as more tears stained his face, "My family... I failed 'em. I-I let 'em die. They didn't desire… Why me? Why did me-why like this? It's… too much. The pain... it's-it's..."

"Then let them go," strongly suggested Talho in a caring voice, "I know it must be impossibly hard but you have to let go. You can't live in the past; or a fantasy world. You only fail when you let their death become yours. To carry on their memory, you must carry on; and that means letting go."

"Mums... Pops... Sis... I-I..." he stuttered, before collapsing into her arms and weeping bitterly.

She held him close and closed her eyes as he poured his pain into the dim room. When the song finally finished, she discretely turned off the player and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Marcus released his fear, pain, and guilt for what seemed like forever to him. In time, he finally cried himself to sleep. Gently laying his head down, Talho got up and retrieved a blanket and pillow. After covering him up, she stood and watched over him until Holland walked down with a sleeping Vernon in hand.

"How's he doing?" he whispered as she kissed his check.

"I think he's finally come to terms with the loss of his family," smiled Talho softly.

"That's good," remarked Holland, "You think his story's the real deal then?"

"After what I saw tonight, I know it is," replied Talho confidently, taking the sleeping Vernon in her arms, "His tears were genuine and his pain was great. He's just a scared and lost little boy. If there is anything more to him than that, I doubt he's even aware of it. I just wish I could do more."

"You've done all you can," acknowledged Holland, "I hate to keep him under suspicion any longer than we have to; but I can't chance the safety of the Gekko either. There's still too many unanswered question about him. All we can do now is let him prove himself."

"Vernon seems to like him," reminded Talho, watching her little one sleep, "As do the Swallowtails; and they do say children are the best judge of character. I think he'll be fine and I bet he understands."

"Well, let's hope so," Holland sighed, putting his arms around her waist, "Guess we add another vagabond to our mismatched family? It's been growing again as of late…"

"With Dominic and Anemone back, it certainly is," smiled Talho, "It's been nice seeing them again. Now if only two more children would finally come home."

"They will," assured Holland, looking towards the two slowly pulsing lights, "They have too much waiting for them. Besides, he knows better than to keep me waiting."

"Speaking of which, when will we be picking up their kids?" asked Talho.

"Still waiting for Axel's call," answered Holland, "Though I think he's enjoying having them around. Anyway, it will do them good to be together."

"It's been what now, a month since we dropped them off?" thought Talho aloud.

"Yeah, something like that," recounted Holland, "Just in time for their adoption papers, too. So much has changed since we last saw those two. How much more must change before we see them again?"

"All in good time," assured Talho, "They may not come home to stay, but they won't forget where they came from. Now, let's get some rest while the munchkin's still asleep."

Holland chuckled as he followed her up the staircase. The night passed quietly and remained uneventful while the crews of the Gekko and Super Izumo rested for the new day to come.


	6. The Descent Part 1

Episode Two: The Descent

"The Descent" & "The Descent 2003" by Toby Emerson

"Crikey," yawned Marcus, slouched in the forward pilot seat of Gekkostate's secondary typeR606, "You blokes sure know how to stuff a mate. Need a tonic or somethin'..."

"You're the one who agreed to let Dr. Bear do more tests on you," reminded Holland, who sat behind him and completed the pre-flight checklist.

"Don't remind me," moaned Marcus with a half-hearted chuckle, "Didn't think he meant that early. Mornin' means after sparrow's fart. Nice bloke, though. Sure love his lollies."

"Much to Mischa's chagrin," Holland smirked.

"Which reminds me, still got a couple," remembered Marcus, removing some candy from his pocket, "Better than a Dingo's breakfast."

"Nervous?" asked Holland.

"A little crook," admitted Marcus, "Me heart's in my throat; kinda in an off-zone, to be frank."

"Well, you best change zones when we start," Holland smirked, "But you've flown before, right?"

"I'm an avionics engineer, not a pilot," rebutted Marcus, "While I am wrapped, never taken an aero up so why you think I can is loony toons. Blokes train donkey's years before they fly these beauts, yeah?"

"L.F.O.s haven't been around that long," reminded Holland, "Plus most are designed to be point and click; thought the girls went over that with you."

"Somethin' like that," yawned Marcus, "But a vertical tank ain't no toy and I'm just a swaggie surfie."

"Humanoid Coralians, regardless of how they were created, apparently have a natural ability to pilot L.F.O.s," explained Holland, "Dr. Bear could explain the why better. So you have a leg up on most prospective pilots; and I did give you a decent rundown about ten minutes ago."

"She'll be apples," sighed Marcus, "Keep forgettin' I'm not me old self anymore..."

"Hey, doesn't have to be a bad thing," encouraged Holland, "You got another chance at life. Might not be much but most people would kill for that. So why not go for broke?"

"Fair enough," stretched Marcus, before cracking his gloved knuckles, "Guess I just need to believe. Boss wouldn't put a twit in the pit if he wasn't fit, yeah?"

Holland chuckled, "Exactly."

"Say, does Dr. Mischa and the Doc have history?" asked Marcus, "With how she gets on him, you'd think somethin's up."

"They're divorced," inform Holland, "Dr. Bear would like to see them back together but Mischa says he needs to lose weight first. Believe it or not, he's has trimmed down a bit."

"Oh really?" chuckled Marcus, sitting up, "Right then; so, just like you showed me?"

"Right, just give the signal and the catapult system does the rest," confirmed Holland, "Flight check is complete. All systems are: go. Dominic! You about ready out there?"

"Good question," remarked Dominic over the intercom, "The last time I piloted a L.F.O. was back at the academe; and we never flew a Terminus series. Are you still sure you want me in the 909?"

Flying the Terminus typeR909, Dominic wore pressed tan khaki pants with a tucked-in dark blue short-sleeved polo shirt, and black high-top shoes. He also wore the standard Terminus C.F.S. helmet.

"You haven't crashed yet, right?" Holland pointed out, "Besides, your C.F.S. is better than the one I had so I wouldn't worry. Despite what Matthieu says, the 909 has the best learning curve of the series; plus I can't expect a Second Lieutenant to not have his wings. Besides, if Marcus can do it, then you better!"

"You realize I was the youngest to be promoted to that rank," reminded Dominic as Holland chuckled, "I'm not that experienced. Besides, I am a… I was a field intelligence officer, not a combat pilot."

"You stood up to a egotistical madman, openly rebelled against you fellow comrades, confronted an army of inhuman creatures, and risked your life for a women who cared nothing for you; and you're still apprehensive of taking on someone with absolutely no L.F.O. experience?" smirked Holland, "This is not the Dominic I remember."

"Point made," sighed Dominic, "You ready for this, Marcus?"

"Not really," replied Marcus, "But that never stopped me; just don't baby it to me, mate. Want my defeat to be absolute."

"Think positive," encouraged Talho over the intercom, "You'll do fine. Now show me what you got!"

"You got it, love!" acknowledged Marcus, "Sorry, mate, gotta kick your arse now, savvy?"

"Got my orders, too," Dominic chuckled, "Don't expect me to throw this match."

"If you two are done now," hinted Holland with a sigh.

"Right!" both replied while Marcus sent the signal for launch.

Within seconds, Gekko's catapult system launched them. Matthieu and Stoner rode in their typeR606 and cruised above the Gekko while Dominic, in the typeR909, formed up with Marcus from below. Matthieu followed at a distance, allowing Stoner to have a field day with his camera. Marcus tried to relax and let things come naturally, but his face betrayed his efforts.

"…wow, maybe this is a piece of piss," he remarked with an unsure smirk, "Heh, famous last words…"

"Told ya," smiled Holland, "Once you're ready, we'll start with some basic moves."

When Marcus was ready, Holland began calling a random series of basic flight maneuvers, including turns, barrel-rolls, stalling, altitude adjustment, boost, and recovery among others before progressing to more advanced techniques like trapar anticipation and weapons deployment. Dominic followed suit and mirrored all of the maneuvers after Marcus was finished. This took a couple hours to complete.

"Reckon you were right, Boss," remarked Marcus, "Wasn't slog at all."

"You did well," nodded Holland, "You, too, Dominic. So, ready for part two of your adventure?"

"Square off!" laughed Marcus, "I can take it like a man."

"Ready," Dominic sighed.

"Okay, here's the plan," announced Holland, "Same set up as yesterday, energy weapons only; your target areas will be displayed in your monitors. Marcus has the add-on beam turret from Matthieu's 606 to balance things out. Just don't kill each in the process. Begin hostilities!"

Marcus and Dominic split off from their parallel flight and began ascending arcs. Marcus took the initiative and opened fire. Though caught off guard, Dominic dodged the attack and returned fire. Marcus took several hard hits but managed to evade the rest. He then changed course and headed towards Dominic, weaving wide. Dominic, now above him, stalled out and opened fire as the two raced towards each other. Marcus returned in kind. After passing each other, Dominic had only lost a fifth of his points while Marcus was down a third. Without stopping, Marcus inverted himself and directed the typeR606 down towards Dominic, who had leveled off and was banking right while ascending. Instead of going directly after him, Marcus streaked towards the ground. When Dominic had come about, he could no longer see the typrR606, as it was now under the typeR909. With several well-placed shots, Marcus equalized the damage count. Dominic chased after him and forced him on the defensive.

Unable to shake him, Marcus reversed his refboard stance and opened fire. Dominic dodged and returned fire. Marcus sidestepped the counterattack before forcing his refboard on its end, using it as a break. Dominic followed suit. When they lost most of their momentum, both launched in different directions. Dominic doubled backed and opened fire. Marcus did barrel roles to evade most of the attack but the hits he did take were critical. Reduced to only a third of his points, he raced skyward. Dominic followed and took potshots at him. Marcus dodged the attacks. Then, in a bold move, he performed an inverted cutback drop-turn and fired his boosters, launching himself towards Dominic, who tried his best to avoid the imminent collision. Marcus reached for the edge of Dominic's refboard and sent him tumbling out of control; but Marcus soon found himself in a turbulent spin. Dominic quickly recovered and arced back in a wide circumference.

"Hey, we're not out for blood!" growled Dominic, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Marcus did not respond as he fought to correct his own spiraling descent. Holland was about to take control when Marcus finally leveled off and slowed down.

"I would advice not doing that again," remarked Holland harshly, "Unless you want to die."

"No shit, Boss," Marcus laughed nervously, coming about, "Won't bloody do that again."

"You alright?" asked Dominic, noting Marcus' aggressive stance.

"I think so," Marcus sighed, "Sorry 'bout that, mate; my bad. Now, let's have another burl, shall we?"

Dominic smirked as both opened fired before weaving around the other's attacks. Their points began to drop faster the closer they became, though neither seemed to notice. By the time they collided, both of them had lost all their allotted points; of which, Marcus dropped first. Unaware of this, the two continued to grapple each other for control.

"Give it up!" grinned Dominic, "You're a rookie. No one will think it less of you."

"Buckley's chance, mate," laughed Marcus, "Gotta show Boss-man I'm true-blue."

"Don't embarrass yourself, old man," Dominic chuckled, "You're out of date and outta time!"

"You wanna piece of me, ya piker?" retorted Marcus with zealous.

"With pleasure!" replied Dominic in kind.

Both aimed their beam cannons at the other's cockpit.

"Okay boys, you're both out of points," interjected Holland, "Time to ease up."

"Stay out of this!" they yelled in unison.

Holland did not find this amusing and disabled both of their weapons remotely. Unaware of this, they fired on each other and were surprised when nothing happened. Pushing off the other, they took out their boomerang knives and began exchanging blows, their blades sparking with each pass.

"Alright you two knock it off!" yelled Holland, "Or I'll send you both to the brig."

Neither of them paid attention.

"Matthieu!" yelled Holland, now very upset.

"I'm here, leader," replied Matthieu, coming up behind Dominic and grabbing the typeR909's arms.

Holland then switched the typeR606's controls to his console.

"Holland!" yelled both of them.

"Both of you grow up!" growled Holland.

"Come on, Boss!" pleaded Marcus, "Ain't done with this blighter yet!"

"Seriously, Holland, this rookie needs to be put in his place!" rebuffed Dominic.

"Alright, you idiots wanna take this to the next level?" growled Holland, "Matthieu! Show these greenhorns how real L.F.O. pilots fight!"

"You got it, Leader," acknowledged Matthieu as he released Dominic.

As they were given back control of their L.F.O.s, Matthieu targeted Dominic and Marcus with his arm-mounted chain gun and a large black assault-rifle. Caught off guard and unable to defend themselves, the two quickly scattered. Stoner chuckled as Matthieu opened fire. Both pilots wildly tried to dodge the assaults as they were chased.

"Holland, you said live-fire was restricted!" protested Dominic.

"Deal with it," replied Holland, watching Marcus struggle to adapt.

"Dominic!" called Marcus, "Think we whipped a hornet's nest somethin' proper. Suggestions?"

"…follow my lead!" Dominic responded after thinking for a moment.

With much effort, the two formed up as Matthieu continued to give chase. Dominic sent an encoded message to Marcus while they weaved and dodged the inbound attacks. Marcus chuckled as he suddenly broke away and made a mad dash for the ground. Sensing an easy target, Matthieu dove after him. At the same time, Dominic rose skyward and arced backwards before descending and giving chase. Matthieu recognized this maneuver and turned about to counter as Dominic unsheathed his boomerang blades. While Matthieu sighted his target, Marcus turned about with his boomerang knives at the ready and slowed his descent until Matthieu came within range. With a smirk, Matthieu abruptly pulled back and stalled away from the two, watching as they slammed into each other.

"Nice try but you rookies need to do better than that!" laughed Matthieu as the L.F.O.s tumbled.

"Crikey, that's smarts," moaned Marcus as he untangled his L.F.O. and leveled out.

"Damn!" growled Dominic, doing the same, "Well, it's the best I could come up with."

"Nice work, you two," complimented Holland, "Especially you, Dominic. I think there's still hope for the both of you; but ya gotta lot more to learn. Now, let's see if you can get us back home."

"Gravy, Boss," remarked Marcus, "After this, I need a smoko."

"Marcus, you haven't forgotten, have you?" asked Valkyrie over the intercom.

"No, love," Marcus assured with a sigh, "Once Gekko berths, I'll grab our gear and we'll get started."

"Moondoggie and Gidget have the refboards all ready for you girls," informed Talho.

"Roger," acknowledged Valkyrie cheerfully, "And, thank you."

Dominic and Marcus made ruff but successful landings. Once Matthieu and Stoner were on board, the Gekko touched down. As they taxied, Anemone greeted Dominic with a slap to the face.

"What was that for?" protested Dominic as he sat in the cockpit, his L.F.O. in vehicle mode.

"That's for pulling that little stunt of yours," replied Anemone crossly, "Seriously; you could have killed yourself! Honestly, I can't trust you with anything; but hey, I am proud of your efforts."

She wore a rose red frayed full-length skirt with embroidered flowers and a dark pink holster-top sleeveless blouse with matching ankle-wrapping high-sole high-heels. Her hair was draped around her shoulders and styled with ruby butterfly braids. A light touch of makeup completed the look.

"…and you were right, things are easier when you think outside the box," shrugged Dominic.

"And you wanted to argue with me," smirked Anemone.

She fell back into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and locked their lips.

"Should I be jealous or just sorry for the bloke?" asked Marcus to Holland as they watched the lovers from atop their typeR606; also in vehicle mode.

"Some days; but he's gotta pretty sweet deal," he replied, "She's just very direct about her emotions."

"Crikey," sighed Marcus, climbing down, "Hey, you two! Show some flamin' decency!"

Anemone giggled and pressed a button that closed the cockpit hatch.

"Don't encourage her," sighed Holland, "I still have to fly that one for now."

"They're still Billy lids," smiled Marcus, "Let 'em have their fun."

"Billy what?" inquired Holland as the Gekko berthed and the rear cargo doors opened.

"…oh, right," stumbled Marcus after a moment, "Billy lids means children; you know, kids."

"They're not that younger than you," reminded Holland, "Plus you're making me feel my age."

"Ain't me, Grumblebum," chuckled Marcus, "Should I fetch the walker or the casket, ya ol' fart?"

"That's it!" Holland smirked as he grabbed Marcus by the neck and proceeded to give him a noogie, "Show you old, ya crazy Aussie..."

"Really, you two," Talho scolded, walking over with Vernon in hand, "I have enough children to look after already; I don't need two more."

"Just givin' Boss a bit of Curry," laughed Marcus, finally able to free himself, "No worries."

"Holland, we have an update on: them," informed Talho in a serious tone.

"Marcus!" waved Moondoggie, with Gidget by his side.

They stood next to seven standard refboards in addition to his. They also wore wireless headsets, which reminded Marcus to put his back on. While Talho and Holland walked off, he ran over and grabbed his refboard and two of the smaller ones. Moondoggie and Gidget carried the rest. The three then headed down the hanger-bay ramp. The Swallowtails, who also wore wireless headsets, met them at the bottom with eager smiles. The group followed Marcus over to the nearby grassy field. As they walked, each Swallowtail was given their own refboard to use for the day. The girls sat down in a crescent around Marcus on the grass with Moondoggie and Gidget on his left and right.

"Now, we'll fancy a once over of the board itself to start," began Marcus, using his refboard as a reference, "Mind you I'm a surfie so if I get off, Doggie 'ere will set me straight. Top of the board is the deck; bet you'll guess why. The front is called the nose; obvious. Surfboards have either rounded noses, like mine, or pointed; standard refboards like yours come to find have blunt ends. The rear is the tail and comes in many styles, unlike most refboards... Anyone guess what me board has?"

The girls looked at each other with no conclusion reached.

"Swallow-tail design," grinned Marcus.

The girls giggled.

"Talk about irony," chuckled Marcus, looking to Moondoggie and Gidget, "Now, the sides are known as rails. You grab 'em for tricks and whatnot. The bottom is called: the bottom! Here on refboard you'll find all what makes 'em float and go… and that's where my knowledge ends, as the rest involves buoyancy, wave types, and Noah's Arks; surf stuff, ya know. Doggie 'ere will fill the blanks on the mechanics behind liftin'. Doggie?"

"What makes a refboard float is the skin that covers its bottom," explained Moondoggie, "Reflection film is created from skyfish skin, which reflects trapar energy; hence the name. It is used by refboards of all models and sizes. Other air-vehicles like Gekko and Super Izumo also utilize it and most that do could not fly without it. The wheel under the nose controls stability and ability to perform tricks by manipulating trapar waves. Generally, larger wheels give more stability at the cost of agility and trick proficiency but this is not always true; placement also determines performance, as will their amount. The trapar intakes under the tail provide propulsion and are controlled by foot placement and taps. Their size and count determine max speed. Trapar induction provides propulsion. Standard refboard length is one-point-four meters, with some reaching two meters. Shape and design vary. Gekkostate prefers the more traditional reboards; then you have this unique two-point-eight meters custom board."

"So how does all that translate to this refboard?" asked Valkyrie, pointing to the large refboard.

"This refboard is special," explained Moondoggie, "Its length and design is virtually unheard of and creates its own dynamics due to its dimensions. While the three large wheels should give unmatched stability, their count and central triangular placement under the nose should give surprising agility. Its three overly large trapar intakes likely give it a top speed only seen on L.F.O. refboards. While it can perform tricks, its primary purpose is apparently for long distance travel; though it should be noted that said trick ability is more a reflection of the rider's skills than anything."

Marcus turned red and meekly grinned.

"What about these refboards?" Columbia asked.

"Each of you has specially tweaked refboards," explained Moondoggie, "That means they are not your standard-issued refboards in terms of specs and are designed for speed, agility, and above all, freestyle tricks. They may not be the best refboards for beginners but it's what we have on hand. With a little caution, however, their enhanced abilities can help you better learn how to lift."

"Now let's talk theory," smiled Marcus.


	7. The Descent Part 2

Episode Two: The Descent

On board the Gekko, the rest of the crew assembled on the bridge. Its tabletop Compac Drive displayed the two lights glowing brighter and pulsing more rapidly. Captain Jürgens and Dr. Egan appeared via video conference feeds that displayed encryption scroll-tickers around their perimeter. Anemone and Dominic were the last to arrive.

"First question, what does this mean?" asked Stoner, looking at the Compac Drive.

"The likely conclusion is that Renton and Eureka are seriously considering returning," Dr. Egan answered, "Or, they have decided and will make themselves known soon."

"Can't we just track 'em down like last time?" asked Matthieu.

"In theory, but last time we already knew where Eureka was," explained Waz, "This time we don't. Data collected so far suggests triangulation is possible but due to weak signal strength we've barely been able to sustain a lock. While signal strength has increased steadily over the past six hours, we'd still need at least three ships in the right positions for triangulation to work."

"Does this mean others can track them, too?" asked Hilda.

"Eureka somehow chose an encrypted frequency exclusive to the Gekko," informed Jobs, "Only the Izumo is privy to it; plus few if any ships have this newer Compac system, since it is a generational first. That's why the Izumo was upgraded with a similar one. Beyond this, the chance of anyone else doing so should be null simply because no one else should even be looking."

"So what ship will we decide on to install the third Compac?" asked Talho, holding Vernon.

"Won't be necessary," interjected Anemone, "Our L.F.O.s are already updated with similar generation drives so once signal strength is strong enough, we can use the vanguard to act as the third point."

"But L.F.O.s have limited range and speed," reminded Dominic.

"We'd have to hop between the Gekko, Izumo, and other carriers from the Eighty-Eighth," Holland sighed, "And play it out like a training mission to avoid suspicion."

"Any plan will be worthless if we don't have a starting point," remarked Captain Jürgens.

"Bellforest," smiled Talho.

"Problem is Axel's shop wasn't rebuilt until after they went M.I.A.," recalled Ken-Goh, "Last they would know, the shop was destroyed, Bellforest was under U.F. control, and Axel himself was still in hiding. They have no knowledge of the Confederation or the current political situation."

"That's a good point," agreed Dr. Mischa, "Bellforest would not appear friendly to them; which begs the question, where would they feel safe?"

"Tresor would always welcome Eureka and Renton," answered Dr. Egan, "But I have to agree with Talho; Bellforest is more probable. Remember that Renton and Axel have several contacts there loyal to the Thurston family. Had Bellforest not joined the Confederation they would have likely been hidden until Gekkostate could retrieve them."

While he spoke, Captain Jürgens received a report from Crewmen Kamui.

"Just hope they didn't end up in hostile territory," thought Hap aloud.

"If they are, they haven't been discovered," concluded Ken-Goh, "The Federation would have long since said something. They're too valuable as political prisoners not to be put on display. Even so, we should prepare ourselves in the ill-event that happens."

"Looks like we received annex confirmation for Controrado," announced Captain Jürgens, "They've obtained votes from thirty Predgio Towers and vouches from all ten Tower Council members."

"I'm still surprised they decided to join the Confederation," remarked Dominic.

"Considering the new restrictions and political unrest lately, not too surprising," supposed Hilda.

"Think the Federation will wanna give up their Pancha fruit?" Matthieu joked.

"Controrado is not the only Pancha producing region anymore so I doubt that's an issue," answered Captain Jürgens, "Warsaw and Bellforest headed this annex so our orders have already been given; looks like we'll be leaving sooner than expected. The girls will not be happy."

He let out a long sighed.

"Hey, isn't Controrado where you, Renton, and Eureka went to get the Pancha fruit during the health fad?" asked Hap, looking to Matthieu, "And didn't you get caught by Renton's uncle?"

"Yeah," he confirmed reluctantly, "Got incarcerated for our escape, too; poor guy."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Talho, looking to Holland with a wink.

"Jürgens, when you oversee the annex, see if you can't locate Yucatan Iglasias," he requested with a sigh, "He's Renton's maternal uncle. Last we heard he was incarcerated in a Federation prison."

"Controrado has one of the smaller military prisons," informed Captain Jürgens, "He might be released by now; a bigger concern, however, is Controrado's strategic location. The Federation may not like such a militaristic move. We'll have to see how things go once we enter the region but I'll do my best."

"Nothing the Eighty-Eighth can't handle," Anemone smiled, "That would make the fifty-third Predgio Tower to join the Confederation, right?"

"Indeed; we are officially over the one-third mark," nodded Jobs.

Vernon giggled.

"Thankfully we have two-fifths of the original Federation fleet in the Armada," added Ken-Goh.

"Prepare for departure," instructed Captain Jürgens to First Officer Schneider, "Upgrades to the Izumo and K.L.F.s still need to be finalized. Contact Dr. Morita and request a mobile team to do so en route."

"Captain, you want us to inform the girls?" asked Dominic.

"No, I'll do it," he sighed, "But it will be hard to pry them away from Marcus, I think."

"Why not take him with you?" suggested Hilda, "Or have them stay with us."

"No; I'm not ready to give them that much freedom nor do I want any more civilians on the Izumo than necessary," he replied, "Especially if we're going into possible combat."

"Think the girls might still cause trouble?" inquired Holland.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about Marcus," admitted Captain Jürgens, "While I'm eternally grateful for what he's doing for them, there's something not quite right about his situation. I also want to believe the girls are legit with him but you know my stance on them."

"Marcus is getting the same scrutiny they are," assured Holland, "It's just the way things must be."

Everyone else cocked their heads at them.

"Okay... anyway, will this affect any efforts to locate the lovebirds?" questioned Matthieu.

"Renton and Eureka are still our priority," informed Captain Jürgens, "I'll have the technicians prepare Izumo's Compac Drive for triangulation while they're on board. If we have to, we'll leave the Eighty-Eighth to conduct the search when their signal strengthens enough. Keep us informed; Izumo out."

"Well then," Stoner sighed as the video feed terminated, "So what are we gonna to do with Marcus?"

There was a long pause.

"Let's utilize him as needed," suggested Ken-Goh, "He's open to whatever comes his way and seems more than willing to help out; assuming, of course, Gekko even needs him."

Most of the group agreed.

"Well, what did you think about his first flight?" asked Anemone, looking to Holland.

"He's a greenhorn," he sighed, "But it's obvious his Coralian half is helping. Just don't think he has the attitude to pilot one, let alone in combat."

"Kind of like Renton?" Talho smirked.

"Kind of," chuckled Holland half-heartedly, rolling his eyes.

"Anyone else?" inquired Anemone, "Dominic?"

"Not sure I'm qualified to have an opinion," he shrugged, "Currently, he's really no better than I. That said, he could easily reach military level with some time and effort; and I still don't see why you want me to fly. There's a reason I joined the intelligence corps."

"You wanna defend your women?" rebuffed Holland, "No better way than being up there with her; especially since you need to reach military grade yourself. Besides, we don't have missions that require your skills right now; and when we do I'll expect you to move faster than your bike can muster."

"What's wrong with my bike?" he muttered, getting defensive.

"Nothing is," smiled Anemone, holding his hand, "But you have to admit, having those skills would really come in handy sometime; and I'd love to fight alongside my man in battle. That would be hot!"

"I guess," grumbled Dominic before she nibbled on his ear, turning him beet-red.

The crew laughed.

"Any-anyway, I-I think he-he has potential," he stuttered.

"What about the rest of you?" inquired Dr. Egan, "What are your personal takes on Marcus?"

"Very personable," remarked Ken-Goh, "Helpful but resistant to help, and a little cocky."

"He's aloof at times but right on in others," observed Stoner, "Decent lifter, I think. Nice personality."

"He's kind hearted," smiled Talho, "Vernon approves of him. Just needs a push in the right direction."

Vernon giggled and clapped his hands.

Matthieu shrugged, "Unorthodox piloting, oversized refboard, Coralian D.N.A.; he's a wild one."

"Can't say yet," admitted Waz, "I mean he's a nice guy and all but… I don't know; just different."

"Seems helpful," commented Hap, "A little odd but don't wanna pass judgment just yet."

"I see nothing wrong with him," added Jobs, "A bit quiet in large crowds but that's normal."

"A hard worker," Dominic recalled, "Honest, upfront; at face value, can't say I don't like him."

"Family is very dear to him," said Hilda, "Considering he's already filling the roll of big brother."

"He's taken to his new reality well," noted Dr. Mischa, "Don't find him bothersome."

"I'd say he's an eccentric and a risk-taker," explained Anemone, "But I find that to be a positive thing."

After a silent moment, all eyes were on Holland.

"I don't know," he shrugged finally, "So far so good; but he's not off my list yet."

"Your concerns are to be expected," remarked Dr. Egan, "Still, your reservations seem exaggerated."

"He's a security risk," he rebuffed sharply, "Yeah, he's a nice guy but we still don't know jack about him. All I'm saying is until we get more information we can't let our guard down."

He received quite a few confused stares from the others.

"Your points are valid but they fail to acknowledge what information we have," countered Dr. Egan, "Marcus poses many paradoxes but we cannot become paranoid from a lack of concrete data. Benefit of the doubt is needed in this matter. If Marcus concerns you so much, I would advise having him remain at Tresor; but the trust you first had in Eureka should be extended to him as well."

"I have a responsibility to safeguard the lives of my crew!" defended Holland, "Especially Renton and Eureka. I will not allow anything to happen under my watch when they're so close to coming home; and for the record, Eureka was a comrade in arms in the S.O.F. Marcus is just a nameless vagabond."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?" growled Talho, "Throw him in the brig for existing? Use him as a lab rat? No offense, doctor. Sometimes we need to take risks to do the right thing! When has he ever asked to be accepted into Gekkostate? Never! In fact, I'm fairly certain he'd be just as happy to go about his business and never come back! I saw the tears he cried last night; he's nothing more than a scared child looking for a home and some answers. Are we gonna ostracize him just because he showed up at a bad time? Then what the hell was that song and dance you put on after his flight today!? Do you like fronting as a friend while secretly distrusting him? Just what type of leader are you!?"

Vernon began to cry as she yelled. Frustrated and fed up, she spun around and stormed up the stairs. A tense uncomfortable silence fell over the group as their eyes turned away from each other.

"I will leave you to your decision," relented Dr. Egan before ending his transmission.

One by one, the rest of the crew slowly departed while Holland walked over and stood in front of the captain's chair, arms crossed and looking very pissed off. Soon, only Hap remained by his side.

"Is it so wrong for me to keep my word?" Holland sighed, "To look out for the safety of my crew?"

"No, though some of your decisions have been very conservative," Hap replied, "Ever since we helped found the Confederation, and especially after Vernon's birth, you're decisions have become notably less haphazard and reckless. While this has shown sound mature judgment, it has also reduced our presence in the Confederation; and our role on the front lines has dropped almost entirely. Everyone understands your concern for your family and the need to allow the Armada to do as it needs, but I think it has also led you to avoid choices that might have benefited the Confederation and Gekkostate."

"Am I wrong for doing that?" he inquired.

"No, you're not," assured Hap, "Still, what has it done to your ability to lead us?"

"Are you suggesting I step down?" asked Holland, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm suggesting you again choose what you're willing to sacrifice," he explained, "When you tried disbanding Gekkostate before retrieving Norb, a suicidal task even with the crew, you accepted the risk without question. Talho also reaffirmed her choice that day, too. She hasn't stayed by your side all these years without thinking about it. If she's still willing to put herself and now her firstborn at risk for the greater good, then you need to either convince her otherwise or accept that you're still risking everything you hold dear to lead. Maybe you're just in denial, I don't know. Jürgens is making a similar sacrifice with his family, regardless of his concerns about the girls; and so are we. Not a day goes by I haven't wondered if this would be my last, but I no longer fear death; and for a time, neither did you."

"Then what do I do?" asked Holland, turning to him.

"Lead," smiled Hap, "You took on a ton of responsibility founding Gekkostate and even more from the Confederation; and it burned you out. You're not their de facto leader anymore; that's the Council's job now. Your role is to further their cause and protect Renton and Eureka through Gekkostate. Perhaps that frustrates you most, not being in total control. Giving up much of your freedom co-founding the Confederation, while necessary, was very much against what you've been about since bringing us together as a crew; but now that you've had a chance to rest, it's time to make a difference again."

"I'm getting too old for this," he relented with a sigh, "But you're right, guess I forgot what my life was all about; been so focused on not getting in the way that I got in everyone's way. Thanks Hap."

"Hey, it's what I do," smiled Hap, "Though playing Devil's Advocate for you is a fulltime job."

The two embraced as brothers.

"Next time, please kick my ass in gear before it gets this bad, okay?" chuckled Holland.

"You really want me to list the other times we've had this discussion?" he grinned.

"With my memory, you just might," laughed Holland for a moment, "So, that just leave Marcus…"

"Look, no one's asking you to accept him," affirmed Hap, "Just give him a chance."

Back outside, Marcus and the Swallowtails rode in formation high above the grassy field. Moondoggie and Gidget lifted below them and served as a safety net. For every move Marcus would make, the girls would copy in turn, though not always successfully. They were all giddy and enjoyed themselves as they banked from side to side in gentle swings. On the ground, most of the Gekko crew had amassed on the field to watch them. Captain Jürgens and First Officer Schneider also joined them. When the group came in for a landing, the crowd cheered and applauded their performance. The girls blushed and waved. Seeing their adopted father, they ran over and saluted.

"Did you see us up there, papa?" asked Valkyrie jovially.

"Yes I did," smiled Captain Jürgens, "Very impressive. I see you all have natural skill."

"Do you approve our interest in the sport?" inquired Columbia.

"It makes my girls smile," he grinned, "That's all that matters to me."

The girls beamed over his approval.

"Girls, listen up; I have news," he sighed, "We've received word that Controrado has been accepted into the Confederation. The Izumo will be departing to join the Eighty-Eighth in less than two hours for the annex tomorrow. I expect you all to be ready then."

The girls were visibly disappointed but stood at attention and saluted, "Yes, sir!"

"Until then, feel free to continue your lessons," assured Captain Jürgens, "And please, have fun."

"Thank you, papa," bowed Bharat respectfully, "And we will!"

The girls picked up their board and headed back to Marcus, who had propped himself up against his board. They quickly realized he had fallen asleep.

Moondoggie walked over and poked him, "Hey, feelin' your age, ol' man?"

Marcus was startled awake and looked about rather perplexed for a moment, "Oh, wha… sorry 'bout that. Early start with the Doc really did a number on me. Guess I crashed too late last night. So, what else you lasses game for? We can get more technical if ya like."

"Do you wish to take a break?" asked Britannia.

Marcus watched as Captain Jürgens and Officer Schneider walked off, "Love to, but not with Cap'n about; he's expectin' me to do all the leanin' for ya. Don't wanna make him cross."

"We can break and watch how professional lifters utilize their boards while you rest," smiled Lattonia.

"But I'd be a tight-arse doin' that," countered Marcus, yawning, "Though a nap sounds ace."

"Don't worry, you had a couple of big days," assured Talho, walking up behind him, "We'll make sure Jürgens doesn't find out. Go get some rest. Besides, it's been a while since some of us have lifted."

"In that case," Marcus yawned with a stretch before falling to his knees, then back, and passing out.

The Swallowtails giggled at the awkward sight.


	8. The Descent Part 3

Episode Two: The Descent

Across the planet in Capitol Hill, governmental seat of the Federation, a lone figure sat upon a throne in a dark spacious room lit by a solitary beam of light. She wore an ornate revealing imperial crimson gown with platinum trim, black gloves outlined in silver and evergreen lipstick. Her long hair was deep brown and eyes hazel-pink; her complexion was mature and countenance burdened.

"Begin Coda Personal Log," she spoke after a silent moment, "Title: Pax Quæritur Bello."

A soft chime sounded.

"More than a year has progressed since chaos befell our lands," Coda began, "And this after Dewey's demise. How I sit here today and still cling to power I once wielded without question is beyond me; but I swore then as I do now, to the great people of this planet, that I will not let our unity turn asunder. However, such are but empty words. How can I fight the same people I vow to protect; for are we all not part of the fellowship of humanity? If some wish to join the Confederation, let them I say; but such is unbecoming for my position. Is it wrong to wish both sides reunite peacefully? Sadly, such is not the way of a people already torn by loyalty within; or is it? How wound Holland Novak answer this?"

A different distinct chime rang.

"Journal paused," informed a female computer voice.

"Enter!" she commanded.

A door at the far end opened, flooding the dark room with light. A female page wearing a red dress with a white full-body apron and tall headdress stood in the entry. Her skin was pale, eyes blue, and hair red.

"My lady, we confirmed the Predgio Tower of Controrado has allowed all loyal U.F.F. personal to leave its borders," the page announced with a bow, "But they still will not concede any Federation equipment or property. It has also been confirmed that the Confederation Armada's Eighty-Eighth Airborne will be present during the transition period which begins at midnight local time."

"Have we established how many Confederation Towers voted in favor of the annex?" Coda asked.

"Informants say thirty, my lady," she informed, "Also, Controrado received vouchers from all ten of the Tower Council members."

"Very well," she sighed, "Leave me."

The page closed the door.

"Continue recording," instructed Coda.

"Unable to comply," informed the computer voice, "Illegal voice recorder detected."

"Nullify it," she commanded, "And its origin."

A high-pitched tone screeched, causing slight discomfort, before a small device near the door exploded. Outside, a limp body fell to the floor as a defense turret concealed itself.

"Recorder nullified," informed the computer voice, "Continuing recording."

The first chime rang again.

"I'll give Dewey credit, he was always prepared," Coda smirked, "But with Controrado's defection, my hand is forced. While the calm was welcomed, I knew it could not last. My people are tired of war; a year of hell was more than enough. The first months after Dewey were deathly bleak. During the initial Moonlight Rebellion pseudo-civil war, my powers were reinstated to quell the defection; but this effort was clearly inadequate so I let the twenty-eight towers leave while reordering my regime. Then, sixteen more Predgios seceded. We had to act and the Warsaw Pact saw more bloodshed; we lost. In response I became austere, knowing such would drive others to secession; but this is more than a loss of citizen's trust in government; it is cloak and dagger politics. The Ageha faction still holds sway, especially since the Vodarac have been granted official sanctuary within the Confederation; but such is another battle."

"After Warsaw, the Liverchester Defection took four more; violence flared again," she continued after a pause, "Only five other times have we waged war to sustain our union; three were successful. With Controrado, five more towers have seceded, making fifty-three Confederation rebels. Success was due largely to the loyalty of military forces to either the Federation or their respective Predgio. How many battles still wait before solidarity is restored? Some question why victory is illusive, the Confederation is small and weak; but what good can the Federation do when we are no better prepared? I am forced to carry this burden 'til the end, but only on my terms. Peace is my goal; war is my path. This has always been humanity's way, yet we strive for so much more; but until we reach such lofty heights: I pluck the vibrating strings; since Fate strikes down the string man, all lament with me. Log End..."

From the inky darkness, Marcus found himself atop Rock Uluru. The skies were clear and the vast arid grasslands of the Outback stretched in all directions below. Didgeridoos droned in the distance. Despite the serene appearance, an ill-presence hung in the air. Whispers floated on the warm dry breeze that sent chills down his spine; of hate and anger, sorrow and despair. As foreboding storm clouds formed on the horizon, a black mass began oozing from the grasslands. Resembling bubbling clay with black arcing electrical discharges, the puddle constricted and boiled skyward, slowly taking shape.

"Retribution; do you crave it?" whispered a distorted voice on the wind.

Marcus did not respond. The voice asked again, more forcefully.

"Not me bowl of rice, mate," he snorted, "I seek answers; reason… you know, the good oil."

"That's not what we heard," mocked the voice, "What do you really desire?"

"I want the truth," replied Marcus, "About myself; about what happened to me; why I'm alive again."

The mass molded itself into the silhouette of an attractive female with long hair. He raised an eyebrow as the molten clay form began ascending the red inselberg.

"Why do you deny what you feel?" asked the female figure, her distorted voice wafting on the breeze, "Don't you remember us? Don't you remember your promise?"

"Reckon I don't take you're meanin', love," he denied.

"Oh really?" challenged the form, "This was your idea after all; or must we remind you, dear Marcus?"

Snapping her fingers, the skies filled with dark clouds while memories of his past life played out upon them. He watched wide-eyed at the visions of his family's death by tectonic scub coral shifts, followed by his own absorption. Tears stained his cheeks as anger filled his eyes.

"You were not the first nor the last of us," she informed, "Thousands upon thousands more just like you were taken against their will; so many that humanity fled their home planet. We were trapped inside them, unable to die or live. We just existed. Then, when our kin returned, those who had imprisoned us opened themselves and allowed our brothers to ascend into their consciousness. Countless were given paradise while we were forgotten! Passed over like broken bricks… now do you remember?"

As the form spoke and drew nearer, scenes of her narration appeared in the clouds, "After some brave souls tried to enact righteous judgment for their sins, they fled our reality and left us in our hell; but we broke free and discovered our own power, the power they feared. You chose to be reborn as a vessel to enact our retribution for what they did to us; to you; to your family!"

Collapsing to his knees, disbelief melted into fear and shame as tears burned his eyes. The wind blew harder around crackles of lighting that lit the sky. The feminine figure stood above him while Marcus bowed his head and wept bitterly.

"Their folly is our blessing," she explained, "They knew what powers we inherited and were afraid, yet they never desired killing us. Let us now take advantage of this error and return their torment in kind."

"I can't," he sobbed, "I-I just can't..."

"You agreed to this!" growled the form, forcing him to look up, "This was your design; your plan!"

He watched in horror debris from the decimated Oratorio No. 8 orbital cannon being guided by trapar waves into dozens of Predgio Towers and towns, killing countless bystanders.

"While claiming to be slumbering victims, they slaughtered without merit," she snorted, "Many of our brethren were exploited for their gains; and when these slaves were given bliss, thousands more were murdered in doing so. Search your heart; you know this to be true! And you know what must be done."

The churning figure knelt down and put her arms lovingly around him, "Let us together bring justice to those who have wronged us. Together, we shall bring peace. We let you enjoy the wonders of this world as payment for the suffering you will endure; but take heart, for your sacrifice shall not be forgotten."

The form was absorbed by Marcus as his weeping waned. After a silent moment, a black aura formed about his body. With a scowl upon his face, he stood up and parted the clouds with his hands, revealing crimson eyes in a black sky. The ground then shook violently while fissures formed throughout Rock Uluru, causing everything to collapse into a dark void. Marcus lurched up, breathing heavily, holding his head and covering his eyes as the daylight blinded him. Cold sweat covered his body.

"You okay?" asked Gidget, sitting beside him with Vernon in lap, "You weren't sleeping very well."

"Yeah," he groaned, donning his sunglasses, "Crikey; had the most peculiar dream… err, nightmare."

"What about?" she inquired.

He paused, "Ya know; can't rightly remember, but I reckon it was the bloody strangest I've ever had."

"I hate it when that happens," she agreed, "You just wake up and can't remember a thing."

"True that, love," he nodded slowly, "Christ, is bright out 'ere even with me sunnies."

High above them, Talho, Moondoggie, Matthieu, and Hap happily lifted. Valkyrie joined them and tried imitating their tricks with limited success. The other sat nearby talking while Stoner took photos.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" asked Holland, walking up behind the two.

"Ne'er been too spry after me naps," replied Marcus with a yawn, "But I'll survive…"

"I wanted to apologize," he began, sitting next to him, "About my attitude towards you."

"What for, Boss?" he inquired, "Thought we were square."

"Think I've been holding you under a lil' too much scrutiny," explained Holland, "And if that led you to feel unwelcome, it was not my intent. Just had a lot on my mind lately…"

"Pig's arse!" Marcus protested, "Can't fault a bloke keepin' his family n' mates safe. I'm a fair dinkum battler, not to up myself, but you don't know that and would be fruit loops not to be cautious. If anything, just feel outta place dealin' with me reality check n' all. Squizz, I try keepin' my blood worth bottlin' but fact is I'm startin' fresh and gotta nut out me digs same as any bloke; and I won't be a bludger neither. I'll earn my keep and your trust in due time. You've given me a fair go; and that's all-"

Suddenly, the Swallowtails let out bloodcurdling screams. Everyone looked up to see Valkyrie falling. She had wondered away from the other refboarders and attempted a high-air cutback drop-turn when she lost her balance and fell backwards, causing her board to fly out from under her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Marcus panicked, springing to his feet and sprinting towards her.

Everyone in the air and on the ground immediately raced towards her. She did not scream as fear and shock paralyzed her. Only a look of disbelief and confusion hung on her face. With all his strength, Marcus charged forward and leaped up while leaning back, catching her at the last second. He hit the ground hard, landing on his upper back and spinning about. Valkyrie shivered in terror, tears now flowing down her cheeks with eyes clinched shut. Marcus, breathless by the impact, held her tightly while the others encircled them. After a quiet moment, she realized the danger had passed.

"You... alright, love?" he wheezed with some effort.

Her eyes dilated with fright, she nodded with a hesitant grin. Her sisters pulled her up and followed her as she stumbled away. The group gave her space, focusing their attention on Marcus, who was lightly dazed and still winded.

"Are you alright?" asked Holland with a smirk, offering his hand, "Nice save but that was a nasty hit."

"Bit more concerned with Valkyrie, to be frank," he groaned, accepting the offer, "Crikey, that's smarts. Just what was she thinking? Christ… got stains on me back, yeah?"

Dominic nodded, "Considering you probably saved her life, I'd say grass stains are an acceptable cost."

"Better than blood stains, I suppose," Marcus chuckled forcefully, "Didn't think I'd make it in time."

After an arching stretch forward and back that tried realigning his spine, which resulted in several loud cracks and pops, he still sloughed from the pain and moaned accordingly.

"You might wanna get that looked at," suggested Talho, "You don't look so hot."

"In a tick, love," he sighed, walking towards the girls, "Got more important things to attend first."

By now, Valkyrie had collected herself but refused to look at Marcus when he approached. The other Swallowtails turned to him with worried looks. He reassured them with a warm smile and a nod.

"Still crook, love?" he asked, kneeling down, "Come now, nothin' to hang ya head about. We all make blues sometimes. I'm not cross with ya; no one 'ere is. Just wanna make sure me girl's ace apples."

She slowly turned around. Seeing the fear and shame in her eyes, he removed his sunglasses and with a warm smile spread his arms. Unable to keep herself composer she collapsed trembling, trying her best to hold back tears; to no avail. Marcus gently caught her and held her close.

"There-there now, she'll be apples," he smiled, closing his eyes, "I know that fall put the fear of God in ya, but ol' Marcus is 'ere; just like I said. You're safe now so no worries, love. It's all over now."

"I-I'm so-so-sorry," Valkyrie sniffled, "I-I didn't-listen... and-and I could of... and you-you…"

"Nah, nothin' to be sorry for," he assured, "Can't learn if ya don't take risks, right? Just be a bit more careful next time, okay? Now show me that brave strong Swallowtail Shelia inside."

She did her best to dry her eyes and nodded as she stood straight.

"There's a lass," he grinned, standing up, "Now, next time, keep her near the ground, makes your blues less painful; and believe you me, I speak from experience."

"I-I will," she answered somberly, "But are you okay?"

"I'm built like a brick shithouse," chuckled Marcus with some pain, "Nothin' to worry 'bout."

"Well, I think we should call it a day for lifting," suggested Anemone, walking over with the others, "Besides, the girls need to get back to the Izumo; and no, Marcus, you can't go."

"So that's what Cap'n was out 'ere for," he sighed, "Well, the best times ne'er last; Boss-man, mind takin' me board back so I can see the girls off?"

"No problem," he nodded, "Sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm grouse gravy," he nodded carefully, "Fit as a Mallee bull, ya know."

"I'll be the judge of that," reminded Dr. Mischa, "But first I wanna be sure Valkyrie's alright."

Marcus led her over to the good doctor for a quick assessment.

"Thank you both for helping us today," smiled Bharat to Moondoggie and Gidget, "It was fun."

"No problem," smiled Moondoggie, "Any time. Just remember what you saw today and be safe."

The four girls nodded.

"Yeah, it was totally cool," smiled Gidget, "Except that last part. Anyway, hope you have a safe trip!"

"Looks like Marcus makes a good safety net," smirked Dr. Mischa, finishing her exam, "I think you'll be all right; though you might be sore for a while, but that will pass in a couple days."

"Thank you very much," bowed Valkyrie gratefully.

"I'll be expecting you once the Izumo takes off," she hinted to Marcus sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned slyly.

With and Dominic and Anemone in tow, the Swallowtails waved goodbye before slowly walking with Marcus back to the Super Izumo while the others gathered their things and returned to the Gekko.

"You won't tell papa what happened, right?" requested Valkyrie with some concern.

"Strewth, love, me lips are sealed," he promised, "Besides, Cap'n would have my hide if he knew I was snoozin' before that fall of yours; already died once, don't need a repeat just yet."

The girls giggled.

"I've only known you lasses less than two days but damned if I'm not gonna miss ya," he sighed, "You got spunk, talent, good looks; kinda reminds me of…"

"Of who?" asked Columbia after a silent moment before realizing the answer, "Oh, sorry."

"Neh, don't be," smiled Marcus forcefully, "That's life; might of lost one sis but I gained five more."

Caught off guard by his words, the girls blushed.

"Will you teach us more about lifting when we get back?" inquired Bharat.

"Sure, love," he nodded, "I'd suggest snatchin' some readin' material while you're about; and maybe see if Cap'n will front some quid for a board or two for you girls."

"Not sure he'll approve of that but we'll try," shrugged Britannia.

"How could he say no to any of you lovely lasses?" he questioned.

"You'd be surprised," replied Lattonia.

"Guess I'm just a Galah for a pretty face," he grinned, "Or five."

"Yes, you are," smiled Anemone deviously.

The group arrived at the forward retractable stairwell of the Super Izumo. All the girls gave Marcus a hug before ascending the stairs. Captain Jürgens was at the top to greet them and nodded to the others below. Anemone and Marcus waved while Dominic saluted.

"I expect you lovebirds to stay outta trouble," he advised, returning the salute, "Same for you, Marcus."

"I'll give her a burl but no promises, Cap'n!" he chuckled, trying not to show his pain.

Marcus razzed the girls with a grin, who did the same, while the stairs retracted, then scrolled through the channels on his headset to the control tower frequency. He listened to the traffic as the Super Izumo acquired final departure clearance and watched it taxi onto the runway and prime its engines. With a deafening scream, the super carrier progressed down the strip and soon into the sky. A tear ran down his cheek before Marcus turn to the lovers.

"It's so odd not going with them," Anemone sighed, resting in Dominic's arms.

"We'll be back with them soon enough," he encouraged, "Think of this as our extended break."

"Speaking of breaks, we need to get Aussie-boy here to Dr. Mischa," she reminded.

"Yeah-yeah, she'll be right," shrugged Marcus, "Guess it couldn't hurt... anymore than it does."

With a forced chuckle, he leisurely followed the couple to the Gekko where Dr. Mischa was waiting. She led them to the infirmary and examined his injuries.

"Well, it's nothing a few days of rest won't help but you'll have some bruising on your chest and back for a couple weeks, which will be tender even longer," informed the good doctor.

"Small price to pay to keep me girls safe, right?" smiled Marcus.

"So I'm prescribing lots of rest for the remainder of the day," continued Dr. Mischa, "Think you can stay put that long?"

"Want the good oil? No," he chuckled, before wrenching in pain, "But I'll sure give her a go."

"So where's he staying?" inquired Anemone.

"Holland said something about putting him in Renton's old room," she replied.

"Could ya point me in the right direction?" asked Marcus, turning to Dominic.

"Don't look at me, I'm still new here, too," he rebuffed, for which Anemone shook her head.

"Boys; how does the world run on them?" she lamented.

Dr. Mischa laughed to herself. With a sigh, Anemone led the group to his room. There they found his refboard and backpack blocking the door.

"Home sweet home?" he remarked, lifting his sunglasses onto his head, "Nice n' obvious, yeah?"

"Most guys need directions; some more than others," giggled Anemone, much to Dominic's chagrin.

Marcus opened the door and found the room small and narrow, occupied only by bedding and boxes.

"Hmm, nice and compact," he smiled, "Methinks she'll do. Thanks again for the check-up, Doc."

"No problem," replied Dr. Mischa while he moved his gear in.

"If you need us, we'll be in our room for a while," informed Anemone with a devious wink, tugging on Dominic's right shoulder, "But don't come a-knockin' if you hear the room a-rockin'."

Marcus raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Oh really? Right then; have fun!"

Anemone wrapped her arms around a very red Dominic as they walked down the hall.

"Don't think he'll ever get use to her flirting," grinned Dr. Mischa once they turned a corner, "A word of caution, Marcus; your body may experience some radical changes as time progresses. Eureka went though the same and though natural, we don't know what long-term effects it causes. Greg and I have yet to determine if this will happen to you but we'll keep you informed as to what we find."

"What type of changes specifically?" he inquired, "Sounds like a sex ed. intro."

"I dislike Greg's use of the term evolution," she remarked with a smirk, "Humanoid Coralian bodies are in a state of continual flux despite a lack of physical aging. From information we've gathered, Eureka's body came to an apex that resulted in giving her wings, likely influenced by her desire to fly. I can't predict what your body will do so just be prepared for the unexpected."

"Well, not sure I can wrap me head around that but if I sprout gills I'll let ya know," he joked.

"If anything does happen, we'll be here for you," she assured.

"Thanks again, Doc; hooroo 'til the morn!" he nodded before waving goodbye and closing his door.

He spread out his bedding and sat down. Retrieving a thin publication from his pack, he began reading "Utilitarianism" by John Stuart Mill but quickly passed out. Talho and Hilda stopped by a few hours later to check up on him. They offered dinner but he declined. Evening soon came to Tresor. Anemone visited shortly thereafter with some soup and juice; which he humbly accepted and quickly finished. He then passed the time listening to air traffic control as a transport arrived carrying a newly unearthed archetype but soon fell asleep again.


	9. The Descent Part 4

Episode Two: The Descent

Elsewhere on the Gekko, some of the crew had gathered in the commons. Anemone and Dominic sat on the couch watching a regional news broadcast while Stoner sat at the center table reviewing the latest rayout edition. Matthieu and Hilda walked in while Gidget watched Moondoggie fix the refboard Valkyrie had crashed.

"And we just got this breaking news thanks to our correspondents in Warsaw," the news anchor began, "Sources say the Predgio Tower of Controrado has been accepted into the Moonlight Confederation. If confirmed, Controrado would be the fifty-third tower to defect from the Federation. We have no further details on this breaking story but stay turned to this station for the latest develop-"

Anemone turned off the set and sighed, "Why can't they wait until the official announcement? Anyway, it's pointless until the succession fighting is over. What a bunch of idiots..."

"That's the price we pay for be so inclusive," remarked Matthieu, sitting down near them, "If more people had half-a-brain we wouldn't be dealin' with most of these issues."

"You're one to talk," jabbed Hilda, also sitting, "Though the Federation might just let this one slide."

"That's humanity for you," replied Dominic, "How many centuries have we been around and we're still killing over trivial things? Anyway, Controrado's value is limited so skirmishes may not happen at all."

"You almost gotta give us credit for not killing ourselves off," she sighed.

"Hey Anemone," called Stoner, "Wanna see what'll be on newsstands tomorrow?"

Her eyes lit up as she jumped out of her seat and leaned over his shoulder, "So it's ready!?"

"Yep," he smiled as she took the magazine, "First print copy. I think you'll be pleased with it."

The cover displayed a zoomed photo of her left eye with the title, "Vascud Castrophany".

"Behold the power of a good zoom-lens," smirked Stoner, "I like the way your eye came out."

"It's a decent photo," Anemone agreed, eyeing the cover, "Never been crazy about my eyes; but does the content do this cover justice?"

"It makes a powerful statement," remarked Dominic once she sat back down.

Anemone flipped through the magazine pages to the cover article. The two read intently while Stoner handed Matthieu and Hilda another copy.

"This is good," nodded Dominic after a while, "Seeing as how you compiled in it such a short time."

"I had most of the edition already planned out," explained Stoner, "I was just missing a cover story."

"God, I sound like a complete bitch," remarked Anemone, "Was I really in that bad a mood?"

"Didn't bother to ask," he shrugged, "You were willing to give the interview and I wasn't gonna push the issue. You two had just got back from your reenlistment briefing so..."

She sighed, "Well, at least I was truthful about it. Maybe I need to meditate more."

"Doesn't sound any different from how ya usually are," remarked Matthieu, skimming the article.

Hilda thwacked the back of his head, "Were you born this dumb or do you practice?"

"What was that for?" he protested, cradling the back of his head.

"Exactly," she growled, "Some days you give idiots a bad name."

Anemone just laughed at the sight, "Thank you my dear."

Matthieu only grumbled and snorted.

"Anyone seen Marcus lately?" asked Moondiggie.

"He's in his room," informed Anemone, "Still recovering from Valkyrie's fall; Dr. Mischa's orders."

"Hope they both get better soon," remarked Gidget, "That was too close for comfort."

"What did you need him for anyway?" inquired Dominic.

"Nothing really; just to see if he was up for anything," answered Moondoggie, "Figured we'd get to know him better since we were so busy yesterday. Guess I'll bug him tomorrow."

"Speaking of which," yawned Anemone, "Think I'm gonna turn in early. Good article, Stoner."

He just nodded. She stood up and stretched before walking out. Dominic quickly followed while Moondoggie continued his repairs.

When the door closed, Matthieu smirked, "Pussy whooped..."

Hilda thwacked him again, this time knocking him onto his face.

"Hey, what'd I do now?" he protested again.

"Just shut up and read," she sighed.

Late evening lapsed into late night; but all was not well. Back in Renton's old room, Marcus slept restlessly as a black aura slowly formed around him. Suddenly, his eyes opened, glazed over by a dark haze. Getting up, he grabbed his sunglasses and peered into the hallway. Finding no one about, he cautiously made his way out of the Gekko. He then crossed the tarmac and came upon a transport prop-plane on the other side of the complex. Slightly smaller than the Gekko, it appeared white with a blue hue from the moonlight. Designed for massive loads, the large ship had six turboprops with contra-rotating propellers, reflection skin on its undercarriage and wings, and a split tail. Hearing voices, he discovered the two pilots of the transport drinking coffee next to the retractable stairwell.

"Evenin' blokes," smiled Marcus, rounding the corner and lifting his sunglasses.

"Howdy," smiled one of the pilots, a tall buff man with short brown hair, goatee, and sideburns wearing a blue pilot jumpsuit, "You wouldn't be from that Gekkostate, would ya?"

"True blue mate," he chuckled, though his voice sounded distorted.

"You want some?" asked the other pilot, a taller robust man with a shaved head and auburn beard who wore the same jumpsuit, holding up his coffee mug.

"Not tonight, ta," nodded Marcus respectfully, "So, what you blokes up to?"

"Supposed to unload an archetype for the Tresor boys but we arrived late and only got their new equipment done before they called it a day," the first man replied, "So we're gonna layover and finish up in the morn."

"Good onya mate," he acknowledged, "So, you blokes fancy helpin' me right quick?"

"What's up?" inquired the second pilot.

"Well… need a few thingos needin' to stock the ol' aero with and since I'm the newbie, no one's willin' to help a bloke out," he explained with a shrug.

"Sure; think we can help ya," smiled the first pilot, "We've all been there."

The two finished their coffee before Marcus led them to one of the small personal doors of a nearby hanger. Finding it unlocked, to his surprise, he switched on the lights and discovered a janitorial closet. The two pilots chuckled.

"Well, blokes, shall we give it bash?" he grinned, turning around.

Before they could answer, he grabbed their shoulders and slammed their heads together, knocking both out. He then stuffed them inside and turned off the light.

"Sorry mates, but got somethin' important to do with that archetype," he said, securing the door.

He proceeded back to the transport plane and boarded it. Entering the cockpit, he stared at the controls, which were highlighted by various family pictures from the pilots. After closing his eyes for a moment, Marcus began to operate the controls as if he was an experienced pilot. Powering the turboprops, he readied the craft for flight.

"Delta-Sierra-Cossack to Tower; request departure clearance," he called, imitating the first pilot.

"Copy departure, Delta-Sierra," replied Tower Control, "Thought you boys were in layover."

"Family emergency," explained Marcus, imitating the second pilot, "Even got backhaul!"

"Roger," acknowledged Tower Control, "Delta-Sierra, taxi to runway zero-one-charley."

"Wilco," he accepted, as the first pilot, "Taxi to runway zero-one-charley, Delta-Sierra."

The turboprops whined loudly as the craft slowly moved into position.

"Delta-Sierra-Cossack," radioed Marcus, as the first, "Request heading one-two-four-mark."

"One-two-four-mark, Delta-Sierra," repeated Tower Control, "God's speed and safe flight."

"All the same," he confirmed, as the second pilot, engaging all six engines to full power.

With increasing speed, the transport rolled down the runway and soon took to the sky. With a gentle turn, he headed towards the trapar lay-line. Shortly thereafter, back in the Gekko, Holland groggily walked down the hallways with a very awake Vernon in hand. Coming across Renton's old room, he decided to check in on Marcus. After a couple knocks went unanswered, he shrugged and continued his rove, trying to get his son to sleep. When he finally got to bed, the witching hour had passed. Morning came and progressed slowly and uneventfully until a priority message rang loudly in his room, causing Holland to jump and fall out of bed. Talho and Vernon continued to sleep soundly.

"Yeah, go ahead," he yawned, answering the call while slowing getting to his knees.

"Holland, where's Marcus!?" demanded Dr. Morita angrily.

"Wha...? In his room; why?" he asked with another yawn.

"Think you better double-check that," rebuffed Dr. Morita, "I got two assaulted pilots and a hijacked transport with a stolen archetype inside."

Holland stared vacantly at the monitor for a moment. Racing to the room in his boxers, he found it unoccupied. Fed up, he growled and sighed, resting his head against the wall. A short time later, an emergency all-hands alert sounded while Holland, now fully dressed, stormed down into the bridge.

"Holland, what the hell's going on?" demanded Hap.

"Gidget, get me Dr. Morita!" he growled, sitting in the Captain's chair, "And put us on the P.A."

"Go ahead," she informed after scrambling to her seat.

"Holland, we confirmed his location," announced Dr. Morita over the intercom, "He's heading for the Tian Shan Mountains via the Lay-Line. He'll be in range of the subterranean caverns in a couple hours. Damn; never seen trapars push a craft so far in so little time; better get Gekko airborne fast."

"Right, we'll make a suborbital jump and surprise him," acknowledged Holland, "Gekko out."

"Holland, what's the emergency?" demanded Talho with a cranky Vernon in hand.

"It's Marcus," he replied sternly, "Everyone, listen up! It appears Marcus has hijacked a transport carrier with an archetype inside and is heading towards the Tian Shan Mountains. We don't know what his motivation or intent is. Prepare for trajectory flight."

"What does this mean?" she asked, now shocked, "Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know," he sighed, clenching his fists, "But I intend to find out."

Talho looked down at the floor, confusion and anger in her face. When she looked up, Dominic and Anemone were standing near her with shocked and confused expressions.

"You two best get seated," she sighed, finding her own seat, "We'll be taking the suborbital route."

"I don't get it," remarked Anemone, sitting beside her at the Compac table, "What is he planning?"

"None of us do," Gidget replied disheartened, "But that's what we'll find out, right? …I hope."

The Gekko taxied onto the runway and quickly ascended into the sky. Moondoggie engaged the afterburners and launched the ship into the stratosphere. Soon they entered suborbital flight. During their trip, Dominic retrieved the renegade's backpack. Inside they found a family album, music player and speakers, "Utilitarianism" and another publication entitled "On Liberty", several small maps of various regions including a world map, toiletries, a small first aid kit, and several award metals for lifting competitions. Talho and Anemone browsed the album, finding photos of Marcus and his family during happier times. They also found a few from their own time with Sumner and Ruri. On the last couple pages, there was a set of photos with Gekkostate and the Swallowtails.

"Hey Stoner, when did we ever take a group photo with Marcus?" inquired Talho.

"We haven't," he replied, "Not officially; why?"

"Take a look at this," she said, handing him the album.

Stoner and some others looked at the photos.

"What the...?" though Holland aloud, "Stoner, you take these?"

"Those aren't mine, leader," he denied, "For starters, I'm in some of 'em. The only photos I've taken haven't even been developed yet."

"Wait, I remember this," recalled Matthieu, "There wasn't anyone standing over there. Look at the angle and position; unless I'm crazy."

"You're right," remarked Hilda, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Stranger and stranger still," concluded Stoner, "Guess there's more to him than we thought."

"Anything else of interest in there?" asked Holland.

"Not really," answered Dominic, "Couple of antiquated social books, a few maps, and these metals."

"Metals?" questioned Hilda, "You mean he was competing?"

"Guess so," confirmed Matthieu, looking at one, "Must have really been outta it back then to make it in these events and not realize where or when he was; poor kid."

Talho took back the album while Dominic skimmed through the books. Holland returned to his seat and mulled over the situation as Hilda and Matthieu studied the maps. When most of them were done, Anemone put their items back while listening to a few tracks from the music player. Shortly thereafter, they began descending. It was a clear night over the Tian Shan Mountain Range when the Gekko reentered the atmosphere and headed for the subterranean opening. Scaring and fissures across the mountain range were alight by green glowing scub coral.

Tension ran high as the Gekko, having not detected the transport above ground, banked hard to the right, inverted, and descended into the black hole. As they cleared the entrance tube, the scub coral brightened considerably, causing bioluminescence to flood the cavern; below, the waters, too, glowed from submerged scub coral. Leveling out, the Delta-Sierra-Cossack finally came into view, completing a right-banked turn a couple hundred kilometers to the right and near half in altitude.

"There he is," growled Holland, "Gidget, get me..."

"You're live!" she interrupted.

He smirked briefly, "Marcus! Just what the hell are you up to?"

"Putting right what once went wrong, Boss," he replied before ending the transmission.

While the Gekko came about, the Delta-Sierra began to ascend and head towards the entrance hole.

"Doggie, cut him off!" instructed Holland.

"Holland, think you should see this," advised Hap.

He viewed the feed from a small screen that emerged from the side of the chair on his right.

"We picked up massive tectonic shifts from one of the islands," informed Waz, "And check this out."

The screen split, showing tectonic data on the left and a feed on the right that displayed the remains of TheEND covered with fresh scub coral growths that appeared to be fusing with it.

"What the hell?" Holland huffed.

"Holland!" yelled Ken-Goh.

The Gekko had completed its turn and when the Delta-Sierra opened is rear cargo doors.

"What is he doing?" asked Dominic, looking first at the transport, then Waz's monitor.

Suddenly, the archetype was released into freefall for a short distance before trapar waves caught it and directed its descent towards the remains of TheEND. The crew watched in disbelief.

"Confirmed; trapars wave are manipulating the archetype," informed Waz, "This is not good."

"Does this mean the Coralians are involved?" asked Talho.

"I don't know," Holland snorted, "But I don't like the look of it."

The archetype raced toward the ground. At the last second, the scub coral shot upward and seemed to catch the archetype before immediately merging with it.

"He's-he's trying to-to…" Anemone stuttered, her body quivering in fear, "He-he's com-coming…"

"Holland!" yelled Hap, "The transport's stalling!"

"What!?" he replied as they watch the now vertical Delta-Sierra begin to fall back towards them.

"Doggie, evasive maneuvers!" commanded Talho while everyone braced themselves.

"Like ya gotta tell me!" he sneered, already turning.

The Gekko banked sharply to the left. Meanwhile, a dark figure could be seen jumping from the carrier. Marcus opened his parachute and watched the trapars take a hold of the transport while the Gekko passed below and leveled out. Gekkostate watched in awe as the Delta-Sierra slammed into the remains of TheEND and exploded in a gigantic fireball that engulfed the island.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble," quoted Marcus to the Gekko.

"Marcus, what're you up to?" demanded Talho, taking command while Holland ran towards the hanger.

"Retribution," he replied, using his headset, "And justice; givin' a voice to the voiceless."


	10. The Descent Part 5

Episode Two: The Descent

Anemone suddenly shrieked, collapsing in tears. Dominic caught her but was unable to sooth her pain as she gripped her head and hyperventilated. The bioluminescence brightened as a second explosion of green smoke overtook the black plume. From it a pair of black raven-like wings with crimson tipped feathers arose and unfolded, fanning the smoke away. Gekkostate was in awe. What emerged from the cloud was truly inconceivable, the black figure novel yet unmistakable; below them stood a resurrected Nirvash typeTheEND spec2.

Marcus released himself from the parachute and began to freefall, "Say 'ello to my lil' friend!"

The K.L.F. now had a streamlined biological body with armor resembling insect plating; ivory horns adorned its head while three long jagged claws extended from each forearms above fingered gauntlets. Crimson and silver highlights completed its demonic appearance. Looking skyward, TheEND made a running jump, unfolding skiboard-like feet extensions to catch trapar waves, and using its wings to maneuver raced towards Marcus. It then inverted, opened its cockpit hatch like a large maw, and caught him. Once inside, he merged with the K.L.F. using a new scub coral interface and took command. Meanwhile, Holland had reached his typeR909 and launched from the Gekko.

"Holland, are you seeing this?" gasped Talho over his intercom.

"I see it and I still can't believe it," he replied, wearing the standard C.F.S. helmet, "And why do I get this sinking feeling of déjà vu?"

"Don't even joke like that; we have no a clue what that thing's capable of now," she warned, "It was brutal enough last time; if it's anything like the Nirvash was when Renton last had it…"

"I know, I know," he growled, "Marcus! Mind tellin' us the hell this is all about already?"

"Sure, Boss," he smiled, "Had me an epiphany yesterday. Found out what brought me back; and after chewin' the fat, I realized my mission. All this is just faze-one."

"And that mission is?" pushed Holland, flying alongside TheEND, shadowed by the Gekko.

"Squizz, so I don't get it all meself but to dob ya in: I was chosen to represent all the mates what were absorbed by these yobbo wowser Coralians back durin' my time," explained Marcus, "We got a blue to settle and won't take sorry for an answer! So we resurrected this poor bastard's soul to give him a fresh start and help us out. Together, we'll teach these ockers a lesson and finally get our just due!"

Holland began to snicker and laugh.

"What's so funny, Boss?" he inquired.

"Obviously you forgot your history lesson, mate," he replied, "The Command Cluster was destroyed by my brother. You're over a year late to be demanding reparations from the Coralians; besides, what good does revenge do but continue the hate? Haven't you held that grudge long enough?"

"You preach the good acid; and I've not forgotten," rebutted Marcus, "That's where this Eureka lass comes in. Apparently she's key to gettin' us to wherever they're hidin'."

Holland's smiled dropped, "You leave her outta this!"

"Sorry, Boss, but the voices call the shots," he shrugged, "Call me a loon, but they've done me proper and since she was the intended replacement cluster, we need her. Squizz, I don't want innocents gettin' caught up either. We'll do our thingo then return her safe, savvy? You have my word and promise."

"How 'bout we just don't go there," he snapped, "You word holds little clout right now."

"That cuts deep," frowned Marcus, "Well, since jabber won't convince ya, me slog will. Hooroo!"

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Holland as he raced ahead to cut him off.

"And what's got your grundies in a bunch?" he asked, trying to avoid a collision, "Squizz, if ya think I did a snow job, boss; I was broad-sided same as you. Ya gotta believe me, mate."

"Right now I could care less," he growled, "I promised Renton and Eureka I'd protect them with my life; and I won't let anyone get near them. Not now; not when they're this close to coming home!"

Holland opened fire on Marcus. TheEND used its wings to shield the attack and sustained no damage. The typeR909 then rammed the K.L.F., forcing the L.F.O.s to lock hands as they tumbled.

"Please don't do this," pleaded Marcus, "Bloody oath, Boss! I respect ya like no other; done more for me than I had comin'. You're blood's more than worth bottlin'. A more true blue dinkum bastard there ain't. Strewth, mate, I meant no foul; but I gotta see me family justice. I just gotta!"

"And you're willing to do it at the expense of others?" challenged Holland angrily, "Why didn't you come to us with this revelation? We could have helped you find a better way! Why didn't you trust us?"

"No choice, mate," he rebuffed, "Me memories were blocked 'til now; nodded off for a kip after some tucker and next thing I'm flyin' that aero. Ridgy didge deadest! Not 'ere 'cause I wanna, but I can't go back now. All I want is answers and repayment; can't ya trust me, just this once?"

"It's those damn voices I don't trust," he explained, "Marcus; you can do better for your family!"

"Maybe you're bang on, Boss," he acknowledged, "But right now I'm closer than ever to learnin' the good oil. Please just let us do this and I won't fail ya; on me life, mate; on my family's graves even!"

"You know I can't," rejected Holland somberly, "I have my own family to serve. What happens from here is on your head; don't been brash, Marcus."

"I-I know it," he sighed, bowing his head, "Please forgive me, Boss. END! …engage the Vascud."

The Vascud Crisis began to churn with an amethyst shine while TheEND's crimson highlights glowed bright and streamed towards the larger redesigned single chest cannon while the two tumbled down.

"Holland, get outta there now!" pleaded Talho while Moondoggie angled down and aligned the Gekko with the L.F.O.s, "Ken-Goh, go to Defcon One: prepare to fire main cannons soon as Holland's clear!"

"Right!" he nodded, locking onto his target.

Holland struggled but TheEND held its grip on his typeR909 as the two battled to stay airborne. When the Vascud was charged, Marcus suddenly hurled the Terminus over his head and fired at the Gekko.

"Doggie!" yelled Talho.

Moondoggie urgently tried twisting the Gekko counterclockwise. However, the large heliotrope beam was too fast and grazed the left engines and tail, violently shaking the ship.

"Damage report!" demanded Talho.

"Left engines are hit!" informed Hap, "Electrical surges throughout the ship."

"Thrust is down by half," called Moondoggie, "Pitch and roll control is sporadic. I'm trying to level her but we may have to ditch Gekko in the water."

"Emergency stabilizers and backup controls are slow to respond," Jobs added over the intercom, "Also, damage to left engines appears minor but unable to confirm."

"Primary system monitoring offline," interjected Waz, "Rerouting all functions to secondary systems."

Holland was thrown several meters away but rebounded and raced back towards TheEND, who quickly returned its attention to the typeR909. He brandished his dual boomerang knives, prompting Marcus to do the same with new war scythe knives. Their blades collided and began exchanging blows. Marcus rushed forward, focusing TheEND's momentum on the blades and pushing the typeR909 back before firing enhanced pelvic homing lasers down and directing their impact towards the L.F.O.'s back. This disabled everything except Holland's refboard and minimum system controls.

"Sorry, Boss, where I'm goin', ya can't follow," informed Marcus, "I thank you all from the bottom of me heart; I'll ne'er forget your kindness. Should fate be kind, I'll repay my debts tenfold. Hooroo…"

With that, TheEND raced towards the cavern entrance and out onto the top of the world.

"Marcus!" yelled Holland, trying in vain to follow.

Paralyzed, his threw his headset off and glided until the wounded Gekko could retrieve him. He stewed and muttered all the way. Talho climbed up to the typeR909's cockpit, only to find Holland still fuming silently. After an annoyed moment, she yanked him up by his collar and growled in his face.

"Are you done pouting!?" she barked sternly.

"What am I supposed to do?" he snorted.

"Be glad Marcus didn't kill you!" scolded Talho, shoving him back down, "We need a leader right now, not an angry lil' boy. The Gekko should be back to full specs in less than twenty minutes. Besides, Marcus doesn't have a clue where to look for Eureka anyway."

This information appeared to calm him, though Holland remained vexed.

"Get me in touched with Axel; he needs to be informed of the situation," he requested.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"I doubt we can track Marcus at this point, so we'll return to Tresor and recover the Devil Brothers," explained Holland, "Then we'll make camp in Bellforest until Renton and Eureka show up."

"You want me to informed Tresor of our intent?" inquired Talho.

"Yes, please," he nodded, standing up, "Grr, damn it!"

"Let it go," she sighed, locking their lips and hands together.

After a moment, he finally relented. The two then climbed down, where Hilda, holding Vernon, Hap, and Matthieu waited for them.

"The 909 should recover easy," remarked Hap, "But you need to see Anemone. She's in the infirmary."

"What happened?" inquired Holland, looking very worried.

"Guess it has to do with TheEND," shrugged Hilda, "Mischa can explain it better."

"We'll be leaving for Tresor once we see Anemone," explained Talho, "Will you be able to repair the 909 quickly in suborbital flight?"

"I think we can handle it," Matthieu smirked, "Not like we haven't done it before."

"Do it," nodded Holland, "We'll need ever L.F.O. we got."

The two lovers made their way to the infirmary. Dr. Mischa stood near the entrance and greeted them. Inside, Dominic sat near Anemone, holding her hand as she rested on a medical bed.

"She's stabilized for now but I don't know for how long," explained the good doctor at the door.

"What happened?" inquired Holland, peering inside.

"My professional opinion says a severe mental relapse," she answered, "Cause uncertain."

"What does that mean?" asked Talho, watching Anemone.

"Several things; what I do know is her brainwave patterns are now similar to Eureka's in respect to her ability to pilot L.F.O.s," informed Dr. Mischa, "My personal hypothesis is: the mental bond between pilot and archetype has been reestablished; but apparently such events are very traumatic."

"Didn't she have one before?" inquired Holland.

"Yes, but it was very different," she clarified, "Having any such link abruptly reattached is inherently dangerous and might even cause progressive damage. However, her old readouts were never uniform or as strong compared with those from Eureka. Why that was I'm still not positive."

"It was the serum," enlightened Dominic, looking over.

"How so?" questioned Talho, as the three walked in.

"I reviewed the readouts and they're distinct from those on the Ginga," he elaborated, "I've always questioned the serum's use but now I understand: it's an empathy inhibiter. It allowed a compac drive bond but prevented a total empathic link. It also helped with blood-lust and focus for missions. Without it, she became unstable and volatile. In time, she developed strong resistance while becoming addicted; that's why I was sent to find her replacement. She's still dealing with withdrawals. Her meditation has helped but I fear the only reason she remains sane is me. Like treating one drug with another, she's uses me to an anchor her reality. Maybe I'm too pessimistic but I've seen her digress rapidly when I leave unexpectedly. This happened twice shortly after we left on our holiday. I've not left her side since."

"She doesn't act that reliant," remarked Holland, "For her credit, she does seem to realize her situation; but all our conversations revealed her to be confident of overcoming those problems."

"She's truly terrified of anyone knowing," continued Dominic, "But I know you'll be discrete. She desperately wants to be accepted for who she is now, not what. That's why she pushed to pilot the typeB303. When last with TheEND, she was psychologically distraught. By the time Gulliver and I 'abandoned' her, that's how she took our absence from the Ginga, she was fully resistant to the serum. Just before this, she began feeling the TheEND's presence. She said he tried consoling her but the pain was too much. She still calls him her guardian angel; always there, even if she can't see him."

"Hmm," thought Dr. Mischa aloud.

"Anything you wanna add, doctor?" asked Holland.

"Be careful with her around TheEND," she replied, "If her empathic bond has been reestablished we can't be sure how she'll react round it. She may become a liability or worse."

"I'm sure she'll handle it," he smirked, "Though we'll certainly be more careful, one thing I've learned about Anemone is she knows how to deal with pressure; and no one dares string her along."

Dominic smiled.

"Going back a moment," recalled Dr. Mischa, "You said TheEND now has wings?"

"Yes; biological from their design," confirmed Holland, "Might be extensions of the archetype; though the entire K.L.F. seems organic now. What Dr. Morita wouldn't give to get his hands on it?"

"Indeed," she agreed, "Well, my point is their appearance might indicate a reflection of its empathic ties to Anemone. If it's true she regards the K.L.F. as her guardian angel, it then seems very curious for it to suddenly have such avian appendage upon its resurrection; like Eureka and her wings."

"Not sure how angelic it is right now," Talho huffed, "Hopefully her affection won't get in the way."

"What I'm saying is TheEND may still hold loyalty to her," explained the good doctor, "And we might be able to exploit that if need be. If nothing else, it could limit what it's willing to do against her."

"What I don't follow is why TheEND is black again," remarked Dominic, "Shortly before the Ontario was activated, TheEND changed color from black to silver when it helped Anemone reach me during my freefall. At the time we could only conclude it reflected her change of heart; but if so, why would it now revert to its original color?"

"It might reflect physically the same forces manipulating Marcus," she speculated, "If we assume he is being influenced externally, subconsciously or otherwise, it's likely these same voices are affecting TheEND as well; which would also explain the scub coral activity. What puzzles me is if TheEND is now sentient, or always was, why does it still need a pilot?"

"Nirvash still needed Renton," countered Talho, "Maybe they're stronger when we work with them."

"Possible," acknowledged Dr. Mischa, "Since TheEND is presumably as evolved now as Nirvash when we last encountered it we might conclude both have similar advantages. I think we can safely concur with Greg's theory that the birth of the archetype ego likely results from humanoid Coralian empathetic bonds; but why then were the archetypes created as interface points for humans?"

"Who said they were for humans?" Holland shrugged, "They seemed well hidden and it took a lot of work to get them mined and functional as L.F.O.s. Maybe we just bastardized them."

"What if an ego was never intended," hypothesized Talho, "Could the Coralians have intended to house their own sentient consciousness within these bodies after making peace with humanity?"

"Perhaps the Coralians meant to send more emissaries like Eureka and Sakuya," suggested Dominic, "While Nirvash and Eureka were likely part of a scub coral envoy TheEND was artificially designed to mimic the unique signature of its precursor, like Anemone was. Since it is unlikely the Federation could have created an ego, since its discovery was totally unexpected, it is likely a natural phenomenon."

"Without further data, these are all plausible," acknowledged Dr. Mischa, "Still; TheEND was never designed for two simultaneously empathic links; especially that conflict. Unlike Renton and Eureka, who were only out of sync for shorter periods over petty things, this pairing might cause more dire dilemmas since the loyalties and interests of the three are both mutual and conflicting concurrently."

"Knowing Anemone, she'll do everything she can to get him back," he remarked, "She's longed for this impossible day ever since he sacrificed himself for us. She won't take this sitting down."

"I bet," smirked Holland, "I'll likely have to hold her back."

"And if she can't have him, then I assure you she won't tolerate anyone else," added Dominic.

"Well, take care of her; and inform me once she's awake and feeling up to par," he nodded.

Dominic smiled and saluted.

"We'll be taking the suborbital route back," informed Talho, "Everything ready down here?"

"Like always," sighed Dr. Mischa, "Just make it smooth as possible, for her sake."

"We'll tell Doggie," she smiled as they headed to the bridge.

"Ready for trajectory flight," informed Hap when they arrived, "Awaiting orders."

"Mischa requests a smooth flight for Anemone," informed Holland, "Give it your best, Doggie."

"You got it!" he smiled, as Talho sat in back with Hilda and Vernon.

Moondoggie engaged the afterburners and headed for the entrance hole.

"So when you gonna contact Axel?" inquired Talho over a headset to Holland.

"Think I'll wait 'til we get to Tresor," he answered, "It will still take us several hours to arrive in Bellforest once we're resupplied. No point in ruining their day until we have to."

"You think we'll beat Marcus there?" inquired Hap.

"Since he doesn't know about Renton and Bellforest; or where it is to begin with?" Ken-Goh chuckled, "He'll be lucky to get half-way 'cross the planet before we're there; even if he was making a beeline."

"L.F.O.'s are not designed for speedy long-distance travel," reminded Holland, before pausing, "Then again, that transport wasn't designed for it either; best not to take any chances at this point. Once we arrive at Tresor, we'll double-time our refueling and loading."

While they talked, Vernon watched the two glowing points of light near him become brighter and pulse faster. He giggled and cooed with delight as the Gekko left the lower atmosphere.


	11. Meant to Live Part 1

Episode Three: Meant to Live

"Meant To Live" by Switchfoot

It was late in the afternoon in Bellforest as Axel Thurston watched his adopted great-grandchildren play across the street from his rebuilt workshop with an attached two-story house at its rear. He relaxed on a lawn chair just outside the open dual folding doors. Opposite him across the dirt road was a grassy field with a newly planted tree in its center. Maurice carried a digital camera and followed his younger siblings on a bug hunt. Linck and Maeter, nets in hand, would find assorted insects and he would photograph them. Axel sipped iced tea from a tall glass and chuckled when the trio caught their quarry, as their reactions were overly flamboyant. Inside the stout arching aeronautics hanger, filled with various machine tools, small burnt scraps of recovered family memorabilia sat on a workbench to the right. Above these was a framed copy of adoption papers that hung below an original print of "Pacific State". Just then, a drab-ivory telephone rang, which clung to the wall near the doors. Axel slowly got up and stretched.

"Thurston Garage, Axel speakin'," he answered, picking up the wired receiver, "Holland Novak; if I knew it was you I'd of stayed in my seat!"

"Very funny; old man," he chuckled over the receiver, "So how's the grandkids?"

"Great-grandkids," he corrected.

"Hey, you said it," rebuffed Holland, "I was tryin' to be nice."

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Axel, "The kids are fine; content as the bug they catch. Now that their adoption's complete, all we need is their parents."

"Good to hear," he acknowledged, before sobering up, "But that's what I was calling about."

"I don't like your tone," he snorted.

"Then you'll hate my message," replied Holland solemnly, "I got good news and bad: good news is we think they're finally ready to come home; though we can't say from where or when, consensus says they'll show up in Bellforest."

"And the bad?" asked Axel.

"The bad part is they're in danger; especially Eureka," he informed, "The short version is a vagabond we picked up hijacked a restored K.L.F. and is currently searching for her; for what purpose we're not sure. Time's on our side since he was last spotted over the Tian Shan Mountains and we doubt he knows where to search; still, we're not taking chances. We should be airborne within the hour. We'll patrol the area until they appear then take them in. Just be ready to evac if things get ugly."

"You sure know how to ruin good news," he sighed.

"Wish it were a bad joke," Holland lamented.

"Guess I should keep this from the kids?" inquired Axel.

"For now," he confirmed, "Don't need to give 'em false hope or worry."

"If my shop gets trashed again, I'm sending you the bill," he warned.

"The Confederation will compensate you like last time," assured Holland, "Take care of yourself."

Axel hung up and sighed. He turned just in time to see the children running over.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Look what we caught!" smiled Linck, presenting Maeter, holding a brown Mantis.

"Oh my, you don't see many of these 'round here," he chuckled, "You get pictures, Maurice?"

"Only one 'cause Maeter ran over to you," he huffed.

"But we needed to show Grandpa!" she protested.

"And I'm glad you did," he assured, "But you need to let your brother take some photos so you can add the lil' fella to your collection."

"Okay," Maeter sighed.

She held out her hands as the Mantis began to slowly crawl up her arm. Maurice took several photos from different angles while she tried to not giggle, with little success.

"I think we should give him a name and keep it," suggested Linck.

"No, this guy is better left outside where he can enjoy the clean air and snatch up all the bad bugs," smiled Axel, "But you can still give him a name."

His disappointed frown was short-lived as he thought of a name, "Hmm, how about: Gekko?"

"Gecko?" challenged Maeter, "That's dumb; he's not a gecko."

"No, Gekko! Like the ship!" corrected Linck.

"But the Gekko's fast and he's… not so fast," she observed, "He should have a proper name."

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Well, Mantis are very cunning and usually patient," explained Axel, "They are strong for their size and deadly to their pray. They do a lot of good in gardens."

"How about Dominic?" Maurice suggested.

His siblings laughed.

"I don't think Dominic's anything like that," laughed Maeter, "He's too into Anemone to be useful."

"Well, he did say he'd protect her no matter what," recounted Linck, "Just like papa would for mama."

"From what I know of him, Dominic will make a fine name," smiled Axel.

"Oh, alright, but I get to name the next one!" she conceded.

Linck nodded as he watched Maurice take more photos.

"Finished," he smiled, "And we've filled up another memory card."

"Alright, now time to put Dominic back," smiled Axel.

"Okay," Linck sighed, "Do you think we'll see him again?"

"You could," he shrugged, "Remember, these guys like to hang out in the same areas so make sure you put him back where you found him; and when you check back, you just might find him again."

He smiled big before following Maeter back to the spot where they found it.

Maurice removed the memory card after shutting off the camera, "So who was on the phone?"

"Holland," replied Axel, putting his chair and glass inside, "He wanted to check on you kids and asked when you wanted to return."

"What'd you tell him?" he asked, helping close the shop doors.

"I told him we'd call once your studies are finished for the year," he smiled.

"Anything else?" prodded Maurice.

"No, nothing of importance," assured Axel.

He was not impressed but said no more.

"Okay, he's back in his tree-house!" announced Maeter, returning with her brother, "So, now what?"

"Well, your brother needs more memory cards," answered Axel, "We can go to the store and grab a bite while we're out; then it's back to your studies. How's that sound?"

The two cheered. He locked the shop then followed Maeter and Linck as they ran ahead, nets in hand. Maurice walked beside him and watched Axel turn a wary eye skyward. He knew something was wrong but again said nothing. Meanwhile, across the countryside on a hill overlooking a lake, a large dark winged shadow descended. The sun inched closer to the horizon as the cockpit of TheEND opened up. Marcus removed himself from the interface and stood on its shoulders with a yawn.

"Mate; not sure I'm kosher with that position," he remarked, arching his back and stretching, "Still, concrete's soft when you're pooped. Sure hope the girls can forgive me for this one."

A long diesel-electric passenger train snaked it way past the pristine lake in the valley below, which was flanked by mountains and hills. Marcus sat down and took in the view. TheEND knelt on its own accord and watched the slowly setting sun.

"Crikey, what a day," he sighed, leaning back, "Still bloody tired. … Yep, we should Cap'n Cook this Eureka lass. … Squizz, we're close enough; when she arrives, we'll pounce, yeah? 'til then, I'm gonna kip. … Push some zeds then, mate. … Yeah, yeah. G'night big bloke."

With that, Marcus lay down and drifted off to sleep. As darkness fell, an older tan truck slowly made its way up a nearby dirt road. TheEND spotted the vehicle and stood up, waking Marcus.

"Hey, what gives, mate?" he yawned until noting the truck, "You woke me for that? Ain't no threat there. … Well, let's eye 'em n' see."

The truck was driven by an African male with a Caucasian female passenger. When they crested the hill, they stopped and stared at TheEND. Now only a few meters away, they talked for a moment before she got out and walked way towards the K.L.F. She was petite but shapely with long flowing lavender-dyed hair, fare skin, and blue eyes wearing a blue tub-top over a purple long-sleeve shirt and a long black skirt with a pyramid studded leather belt over calf-high boots. The driver sat on the door through an open window frame and watched. He was in his late teens with a small afro, gray jacket, jeans, and polarized sunglasses with red-orange tint.

TheEND knelt down to let Marcus jump off, "Hey, she'll be sweet. No drama, okay?"

He gave her a nod and a wave, "G'day, love."

"Hey there," she smiled, "So you're its new pilot?"

Marcus thought for a moment, "No, can't say that I am."

"Then what're you doing with it?" inquired the young lady, "Odd uniform for an Armada pilot."

He again thought about it, "It's in my care, per say; Gekkostate n' all that."

"Alright," she shrugged, "Don't assume you can say when it was upgraded by chance."

"Classified," chuckled Marcus, looking around, "But recently."

"I see," smiled the young lady, "The name's Emma."

"Rapt," he grinned, "Marcus T. So, you recognize this bloke, I take her?"

"Yes; even with the new look," she replied, "I was saved from a Coralian attack by this K.L.F. and was hoping to thank the pilot. She's been one of my hero's…"

"Will pass the message if ya fancy," he offered.

"I would appreciate it," nodded Emma, "So I'm guessing you're in the same squadron?"

"Somethin' like that," shrugged Marcus.

"Well, I know she wasn't the only one risking her life for us that day," she grinned deviously, walking closer to him, "So think of this payment for your sacrifice."

With that, Emma gently grabbed his arms and locked their lips. Marcus was dumbfounded to say the least. Their embrace lasted several minutes. The truck driver cheered and whistled with delight.

"I'm moving to Tresor in a few days," she informed with a wink, "If you're in town, look me up."

With that, Emma twirled around and walked back to the truck, leaving him speechless.

"Be seein' you!" she waved.

Marcus just stood there as Emma returned to the truck. She blew a kiss as they drove off, to which he merely waved. TheEND watched the truck drive out of sight; then turned its attention to Marcus.

"… Wha? Yeah, I'm ace," he replied, still dazed, "Umm, wow. Glad she didn't see me eyes."

He then climbed back up onto TheEND, "That'd be right, she'd hate me body; but ya only live twice, right? Wanna visit Tresor after all this? … Sure, you get your lass and I get mine apparently. … Strewth; mad as a cut snake but seein' how you were a rusting hunk of scrap metal… Figure of speech, mate! … Well, back to me kip. Wake me if another spunk lass rocks up."

TheEnd rolled its eyes. Night soon enveloped the region as the large debris ring shined with brilliance. Meanwhile, in Bellforest, the Thurston family settled down for an evening of study. The small living room easily fit a fireplace, located in the center wall that separated the kitchen and opposite a large couch beneath a window. Spiraling wooden stairs leading to the second floor were opposite the shop door across a small table. The dining room led to the kitchen and was opposite the front door. The children sat around the coffee table with copies of their latest photos while completing an assortment of homework math problems. A small pendulum clock sat atop the fireplace mantel and softly chimed the hour surrounded by family photos.

Axel, who had been tutoring his great-grandchildren, stood and stretched. He proceeded to the kitchen, checking if there were dishes to do. He then grabbed a piece of paper and began a grocery list. Once finished, he walked over and entered the workshop. Stepping down and closing the door, he leisurely strolled through the organized shop. Memories filled his mind as he recalled the events of the past year. Axel visited the recovered Thurston memorabilia and soon was lost in thought. Then a knock from the workshop doors echoed. This puzzled him, confirming the time from a nearby clock. With a grumble, he approached the doors. A second knock sounded from a personal door built into the port folding door. He unlocked the door and opened it.


	12. Meant to Live Part 2

**Episode Three: Meant to Live**

"Hello, grandfather," smiled Renton, holding Eureka's left hand.

"You're late," smiled Axel after a silent shocked moment.

The two embraced lovingly, tears staining their faces. Renton had matured since Axel saw him last but his clothes fit well despite the couple's year absence. It was the same for Eureka, whose wings glowed softly in the moonlit night. Both wore a plan gold ring that hung around their necks by braded strings.

"Oh, how I've missed you," smiled Axel, placing his hands on Renton's shoulders, "And I see you've grown into a fine young man. Your father would be proud."

"I know he is," he smiled, taking Eureka's hand and presenting her, "And like you told me, I didn't come back empty handed."

"So I see," he chuckled, warmly embracing her, "Welcome to the family, Eureka."

"Thank you," she smiled softly, jovial tears staining her cheeks.

After composing herself, Axel led them inside, "You haven't seen the new place, have ya?"

"Neither of them; last I heard you were in hiding," remarked Renton, "But Bellforest was closer than Tresor and with Dewey dead, we hoped things had improved. Luckily, we found signs leading here."

Eureka marveled at the shop as they entered. Soon the "Pacific State" print and adoption papers caught her attention. Coming closer, she read the documents aloud. More tears flowed as her voice cracked. Renton joined her as she finished, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We-we're really back… aren't we, Renton?" she questioned, doubting her surroundings.

"Yes, we are," he assured, kissing her right cheek, "Grandpa, are the children still with Holland?"

"They would be, but it just so happens they got adopted recently," he smiled, "And are still here."

Their hearts jumped.

"But do they still want to see us?" asked Eureka with trepidation, "I mean, we been gone so long."

"Nothing would make them happier," assured Axel, "Come and see for yourself."

Renton squeezed her hand and together took a deep breath before heading towards the house.

Axel opened the door and stepped inside, "Children, listen up. We have guests."

The three turned to greet them. Their eyes grew to saucers when Renton and Eureka appeared. A brief moment of silence enveloped the room as they stared at each other.

"Mama!" yelled Linck, leaping from his seat and running straight into Eureka's arms.

Maeter was right behind and jumped into Renton's arms, knocking him onto his back. Maurice was a bit more reserved but still followed his siblings; both embraced him in a large family hug. Tears and laughter flowed, as none would let the other go.

"Oh, how I've missed you all," smiled Eureka with a sniffle, "And my, how you've all grown! Can you ever forgive us for making you worry and wait so long?"

"Of course we can, mama," Maurice assured, "You came back to us, right? That's all that matters."

"'Cause you're here to stay, right?" surmised Maeter.

"Of course," agreed Renton, "We've had our time alone and now it's time for us to be a real family."

"So you're all better now, right mama?" asked Linck.

"Yes," nodded Eureka.

"Your wings are even prettier than before," complimented Maurice.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"I like them, too," added Maeter, "And you arm is normal again! I like that your hair grew out again."

Eureka smiled, "I think I like it this way, too."

"So what's this thing?" inquired Linck, pressing the green jewel centered on her forehead.

"Well, I-I'm not sure," she puzzled.

"I believe it's a Ājñā Chakra," answered Axel, "Also known as the mind's eye. Some Vodarac wear a red tilaka on their foreheads to represent it. I must say, however, that your mother's appears very real."

"Wow," gasped Linck as he stared at it.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" questioned Maurice.

"We've been leaning what it means to be in love," explained Eureka.

"Seems like an awfully long time," huffed Maeter, "We thought you'd never come back!"

"We also learned responsibility," clarified Renton, "And realized we had our own waiting at home."

She embraced his neck and beamed happily.

"Mama, Papa; come see the pictures Maurice took!" smiled Linck, leading Eureka over and waving to the others, "And look at the math I did! I've been studying really, really hard!"

"See the mantis we found?" smiled Maeter, showing them the photos, "Maurice named him Dominic."

Renton chuckled.

"I wanted to name it Gekko like the ship," explained Linck, "But Maeter was right, he's not a very fast bug; but he's still awesome! He lives in the tree outside Grandpa's workshop!"

"Those are rare up here," he remarked, "Where did you find him again?"

"Over in the field opposite the shop," answered Axel, "Most of these photos were taken there today."

"They are all wonderful," complimented Eureka, "You have really improved, Maurice."

Maurice just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"These math problems are real easy!" boasted Maeter, "See? I've done more than Linck."

"Nuh-uh," countered her younger brother, "They're not so easy."

"But you're doing them right," assured Renton, checking the papers, "That's the important part."

Linck grinned big.

"I'm very proud of everything here," beamed Eureka, "It is more than I could ever do."

"Don't say that, mama," countered Maurice, "It takes a lot more than this to be our mama!"

"Yeah!" agreed Maeter and Linck.

"So, how is everyone on the Gekko?" inquired Renton

"Last we saw they were fine," informed Maurice, "We've been living with Grandpa for over a month."

"And Holland's not had any complaints," chuckled Axel.

"Oh yeah, Talho had her baby!" Maeter remembered, "A boy named Vernon."

"How wonderful," Eureka smiled.

"And Dominic and Anemone are back, too," added Linck.

"Awesome; how are they?" asked Renton.

"Okay, I guess," shrugged Maurice, "They left after the Confederation formed for what Dominic called some 'time alone'. I think they got the idea from you and mama. After we came to Bellforest and got our papers, Holland told us they came back."

"Anemone is doing better, I hope," anticipated Eureka.

"Holland said she's a lot more confident," recounted Axel, "Everyone was happy to see them."

"That's good," she remarked, "I hope she's found happiness with Dominic."

"Mama, you gotta try on the outfit we got you!" beamed Maeter, pulling on her arm, "Talho, Hilda, and Gidget helped pick it out! It's so pretty!"

"Okay, okay," agreed Eureka shyly as she was led up the spiraling staircase.

Linck followed, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Renton, can I speak with you alone for a moment?" requested Axel in a soft sober voice.

"Sure," he nodded, getting up and following him into the workshop.

Maurice was right behind them and stood in the doorway.

"We'll just be a moment, Maurice," assured Renton.

"I heard Grandpa talking with Holland about something bad; and I need to know, too!" he protested.

Axel relented and let him stay before closing the door.

"So what's going on?" requested Renton.

"I don't know the whole story but apparently Eureka's in serious danger," began Axel, "The Gekko is currently en route to retrieve you two until this matter's resolved."

"How'd they know we were coming?" he questioned.

"They didn't exactly," he explained, "They felt your return was imminent and wanted to be ready."

"Ah; this wouldn't have anything to do with this Confederation, would it?" surmised Renton.

"Not in that way," corrected Axel, "We are the Confederation. You see, after the Second Summer of Love, caused by your rescue of Eureka, Federation stability deteriorated due in part to Dewey's death and a severe backlash against his Ageha government. Twenty-eight towers defected and formed the Moonlight Confederation of Predgio Towers under the banner of Gekkostate."

He stood in disbelief over this revelation.

"To date, fifty-two Predgio Towers have defected," he continued, "Gekkostate remains an independent bloc, though Holland acts as a moderator between the civilian and military branches. As typical for confederations, the towers are mostly autonomous states that come together on matters concerning the whole; this Tower Council oversees the joint military forces, known as the Armada. Bellforest was one of the original towers to defect; they even rebuilt my shop 'in gratitude for my services to the cause'."

"So who's after Eureka then?" pressed Renton.

"That I'm unsure," sighed Axel, "Holland wasn't specific; only that a refboarder they helped recently stole a K.L.F. and is now looking for Eureka. Though his last position was the Tian Shan Mountains, Holland wasn't taking chances so he called ahead. Needless to say, we don't have much time left."

His heart sunk.

"So that means we'll be leaving soon?" inquired Maurice.

"Yes," concurred Axel, "When they realize your parents are here, they'll take you all onboard. Until then, however, I suggest not speaking of this to the others."

Both nodded. He led them back in just in time to see Eureka descend the staircase. She wore a sky-blue long-sleeve short summer dress with an open laced back to let her wings out, vanilla cotton pants, and leather-crosshatched sandals. Renton was awestruck.

"So, whadda ya think?" asked Maeter confidently.

"It's-its perfect!" he praised.

"Thank you," Eureka blushed as she twirled around.

While she descended, strange noises were heard outside the workshop; a rush of air followed by a large heavy thud, shaking the house. Renton and Eureka recognized them immediately.

"Looks like they're here," he smiled, taking his lover's hand, "Come on everyone!"

Maurice and Axel were not so sure. The family quickly moved into the shop and made their way to the personal door; but when they stepped out, what greeted them was most unexpected. Eureka gasped and stumbled back in fear when she saw TheEND kneeling before them, wings spread wide. Renton was in shock and held her close as the glow from her wings quickly faded. Linck and Maeter were rapt by the moonlit figure while Maurice and Axel feared the worst. On its left shoulder stood a dark silhouetted.

"G'evenin' mates!" called Marcus, hopping several times the ground, "Beaut night for a flight, yeah?"

No one responded as the children gathered around their parents.

"She'll be apples, not 'ere for a blue," he assured, "Ol' Marcus just needs to yarn with the lovers."

Renton looked to Axel, then the children. He nodded, gathered them up, and took them inside.

Marcus waited until he did, "Let's get down to brass tacks: I need to borrow love 'ere for a bit to nut out some snags with these Coralian ockers, savvy? After which, I'll return her right as rain."

"Whatever you're her for, find it somewhere else," growled Renton, "Eureka's not going anywhere."

"Caaarn, mate, I've already had this Barney with Boss-man," he groaned, "Strewth, no harm will come to her. Hell, you can come with. I got nothin' to hide. Squizz, I coulda swipe 'er, piece of piss; but I didn't, 'kay? So give a bloke a far go, yeah?"

"Why do you want her so badly?" he demanded.

Marcus took a deep breath, "Because these coral blighters killed me family and thousands more; been waitin' ten-thousand years to avenge 'em, too. Then I finally get my shot and these rat-bastards hightail it to woop woop so now I've gotta track 'em down. That's where your lass comes in."

By now, small groups of residents had begun watching the spectacle from their windows and doorways.

"Ten-thousand?" Renton gawked, "How is that possible?"

"Ask the Doc," he shrugged, "All I know is I'm 'ere now and mad as a cut snake ready to scrap."

"But why revenge?" he challenged, "Hate only breeds hate; isn't there another way?"

"No dice mate," sighed Marcus, "We tried and got jack. No, blood must be paid and I'm up a gum tree. You don't squander a second shot at life, but as we've come to the raw prawn, I ain't askin' no more."

He tried to grab for Eureka when a stream of energy beams ripped between them, causing dirt to chock the air and onlookers to scatter. The three peered through the dust cloud to see the typeB303 and prototypeT303 strafing while TheEND leaned forward to shield them with its wings.

"That'd be right; guess they wanna play," snorted Marcus.

TheEND lifted him up with its right palm while Renton and Eureka ran back inside the hanger.

"Confirmed, our butterflies have emerged!" announced Anemone as she flew by, flanked by Holland, "And the spider returns to his web; looks like we just made it."

"Don't ya ockers know it's rude to shoot at unarmed civilians?" asked Marcus over the intercom while TheEND took flight, "But if ya want Barney Rubble, I'm game."

"And it's not rude to hijack what's not yours?" she retorted after doubling back.

"So he's a thing, not a mate?" he countered, dodging attacks from both L.F.O.s, "He feels loved, lass."

"Don't push me, crow eater!" growled Anemone while Marcus returned fire.

"He-ha, haven't been called that in donkey years," he laughed, passing them, "Feisty Shelia; I love it!"

Air raid sirens screamed throughout Bellforest as the three exchanged fire while darting above the city. While unscathed, Marcus was feeling the pressure of the dual assault.

"Jingoes, I see why they call ya Leader!" he smirked, "Musta spit the dummy, hey kiwi?"

"When properly equipped, you're outta your league, Aussie," boasted Holland.

"Avagoyermug!" taunted Marcus, firing broadside, "This Kafuffle's on the rough end of a pineapple."

"Just deal with it, rookie" he sneered, easily dodging the assault while Anemone countered from the other side, "This is how the big kids play, savvy?"

The two flew past TheEND and headed towards the tower. Marcus gave chase. While the three played cat and mouse, two typeR606s and a typeR808 came in and landed in front of the Thurston shop. The typeR606s changed to vehicle mode and opened their canopies; inside were Dominic and Matthieu.

"Hurry it up already!" yelled Hilda over the intercom, standing guard, "We don't have much time!"

Dominic hopped down carrying an assault rifle and ran to the personal door. After several attempts, he finally forced it open; but a crowbar nearly clobbered him. Flailing back, he fell as Renton appeared.

"What the hell was that for!?" protested Dominic, "We're here to rescue you for crying out loud!"

"Sorry 'bout that," apologized an embarrassed Renton, helping him up, "You alright?"

"We'll worry about me later; right now, everyone into the L.F.O.s!" he instructed.

The group quickly followed Dominic to Matthieu's typeR606. Axel held back and secured the door while Eureka and the children climbed into the cockpit.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Matthieu chuckled, preparing for departure, "Going my way?"

Once loaded, Dominic led Renton and Axel to his typeR606 and the three climbed in.

"Evac green! Evac green! Butterflies are in the net!" called Dominic while his canopy closed.

"Copy that," confirmed Talho over his intercom, "Time to flush the spider."

Once the typeR606s resumed their humanoid mode, the L.F.O.s readied their refboards and ascended skyward. The Gekko then appeared, approaching low over the city with its catapult-bay open.

"We're in!" announced Dominic over the bridge intercom once the three had boarded.

"Doggie, take us in," commanded Talho, "Ken-Goh, Defcon One: prepare full-frontal assault."

"Right!" Moondoggie acknowledged, directing the Gekko towards the battling L.F.O.s.

Ken-Goh nodded and smiled deviously. Meanwhile, Holland and Anemone exchanged fire with Marcus while they circled the Predgio Tower several times. TheEND held its own but failed to gain ground.

"Cunning as a Dunny Rat," lamented Marcus, "But I'm flat out like a lizard drinkin'!"

"Feeling your age, old man?" taunted Anemone smugly, "Want us to scale it back?"

"She'll be right," he chuckled, "Don't come the raw prawn, not on for young and old yet!"

"Holland, Anemone! The butterflies are on display!" announced Talho.

"Roger," she acknowledged, "Now let's see just how good you really are!"

Ending their dance with a large inverted loop, the Devil Brothers then led TheEND back over the city.

"We back to Tom and Jerry again?" huffed Marcus as he followed their arc skyward.

Suddenly, Holland and Anemone stalled out and raced towards the ground while the Gekko came into view and locked onto TheEND from its right.

"Ken-Goh, fire!" ordered Talho.

The Gekko's main cannons straight at Marcus. When he finally saw the attack, his heart sunk. TheEND took control by turning and shielding itself with its wings as the energy beams engulfed it.

"Direct hit!" beamed Ken-Goh.

Holland and Anemone came about behind the Gekko, which was banking away, and took point on each wingtip. Silence filled the bridge as they came about.

"Confirm; K.L.F. presence seventy-five meters back from original position," informed Woz.

"On screen," requested Talho.

TheEND unfurled its smoking, tattered wings; it otherwise sustained minimal damage.

"Impossible!" Hap gawked.

"Fair suck of the sav!" sighed Marcus over the intercom, "That'd be right… I got Buckley's chance it seems; guess I came a gutser. Well, time to bail. Watch your back, Boss."

With that, TheEND raced off low to the ground and quickly disappeared from radar behind the tower.

"Doggie, follow him!" instructed Talho.

"No use, he's gone," informed Hap, "Radar signature has vanished."

"Don't worry about it," assured Holland, "Nice work, people; Doggie; set course once we're docked."

Within moments, the Devil Brothers landed and the Gekko turned south towards the trapar layline. Inside the hanger, the typeR606 crews finally disembarked.

"Anemone, how you feelin'?" asked Holland over her intercom.

"I'm fine," she replied, "It was nice to feel TheEND's presence again; and he was happy to feel mine, too. I think he sympathizes with Marcus and feels a debt of gratitude to him; he feels very conflicted."

"I see," he replied while stretched, "Well, hopefully we can use that to our advantage, and theirs; but for now, let's welcome our butterflies home."


	13. Meant to Live Part 3

**Episode Three: Meant to Live**

Holland climbed down and walked over to the rescue party.

"Holland!" smiled Renton, running over and embracing him.

"It's been a while, Renton," he chuckled, holding back a tear, "Glad to see you're safe."

"Thanks to you," he nodded, waving Eureka over, "And I did like you said; I brought her back."

Eureka hugged Holland tightly, "Thank you for rescuing us."

"I promised to protect you both, remember?" he reminded, "And I intend to keep my word."

"Isn't she pretty?" beamed Maeter as she and her sibling gathered around.

"I'll say," Matthieu grinned, walking over, "Those threads were made for her."

"The wings are a nice touch," smiled Holland, "I admit she's grown into a fine young woman."

Eureka just blushed.

Meanwhile, Dominic met Anemone at the typeB303. She wore civilian clothes.

"Things went well, I take it?" he asked after exchanging a kiss.

"More or less," she shrugged, "Just gotta get use to piloting in civilian attire; Holland's orders. It was odd, though, feeling TheEND but not being with him. I don't like it; but he was happy to be near me."

"We'll get him back," assured Dominic, "You'll see. Come on, let's say hi."

"Anemone!" waved Eureka, running over, as the lovers joined them.

"Not sure this makes us even, but it's a start," she smiled as they embraced.

"You don't owe us a thing," she assured, "I'm just happy to see you doing so well."

"Largely thanks to you," Anemone nodded, "I love the new look; green and blue are so your colors."

"As I yours; and thank you," smiled Eureka.

"Hey, you got an entire crew waiting," reminded Dominic, "Best not keep them waiting."

Renton and Eureka agreed. The group made their way to the commons, where a teary-eyed Talho quickly embraced the two simultaneously; Moondoggie, Ken-Goh, Woz, and Jobs were the only crew not in attendance.

"Oh how I've missed you so," she cried, "You almost gave me gray hairs worrying."

"We've missed you as well," assured Eureka, "So, the children tell me you've had your baby."

"Indeed," beamed Holland as Gidget handed Vernon to him, "Meet Vernon Renton Novak."

Renton blushed. Vernon took one look at the couple and began to giggle and clap.

"He looks just like you, Holland," laughed Renton as the child reached for his hair.

"And causes just as much trouble," Talho sighed, drying her eyes, "But I can live with that."

"He's gotten bigger, too!" added Linck.

"As have you," she winked.

He grinned big and hugged her, "I missed you, Talho."

"I've missed you three as well," smiled Talho as Maeter and Maurice also joined in.

The crew gathered about the room with the Thurston's in the center. Axel stood near the back with Dominic and Anemone. Stoner was quick to get photos of the couple as they greeted everyone.

"So when did you grow wings?" asked Gidget.

"They first appeared while we were exploring Earth," explained Eureka.

"It was very scary," recounted Maeter, "Mama was really sick for a long time!"

"So I see Greg's hypothesis about your evolution was correct," concluded Dr. Mischa.

"Can you fly with 'em?" inquired Matthieu.

"Sadly, no," sighed Eureka, "But I can move them and use them to glide."

"Mama can also make them glow!" boasted Linck.

The crew was amazed as she demonstrated their abilities.

"So is that a 'third-eye' you have?" noted Hap.

"I think so," answered Eureka, "Axel called it a-ah… umm-"

"Ājñā Chakra," finished Anemone, "Referring to the Vodarac belief of internal spiritual energy flow."

"I think Norb proved the 'belief' part," reminded Stoner, "Then again, he was a special case."

"Speaking of special, just what were you two up to all this time?" questioned Hilda.

The room went silent.

"Well, umm… w-were- getting to know each other better," stuttered Renton, blushing, "And- preparing for our new mission, as it were; yeah."

"Mission?" challenged Hap skeptically.

"Nirvash said we were to be examples of how Coralians and humans could coexist," recounted Eureka, "And that when this happened, they would come back."

"Is that why the scub coral has become dormant and decreased in mass?" surmised Dr Mischa.

"I think so," Renton shrugged, "They said some would leave this world to give human time to mature."

"Well, that does explain a lot," noted Stoner, "Then again, where did they all go; a parallel universe?"

"Not sure," he admitted, "Though I think it was in part to alleviate the 'limit of questions' issue."

"That makes sense; this new data should keep Greg very busy for a while," smirked Dr. Mischa.

"So what will you lovebirds do now?" asked Anemone.

"For the moment, spend time with our children," answered Renton, "And the rest of our family."

"In that case, it's about time we got home coming party started!" grinned Matthieu.

The crew cheered as he cranked up the music and lights on his turntable system. Food and drink were in abundance as everyone took turns catching up with the couple. After a while, Moondoggie and Woz finally arrived.

"Brother Doggie!" waved Renton as the two met and embraced.

"How's it hangin', kid?" he chuckled.

"No worse for wear," he smiled, "So what's new?"

"Officially lead pilot since Talho's been on maternity leave," Moondoggie grinned, "Don't think she'll get it back, either. Been improving my lifting skills and trying to keep on Gidget's good side."

"Nice; how are things going between you two?" inquired Renton.

"We're finally official, believe it or not," smiled Gidget, kissing Moondoggie's cheek.

"Very awesome," he beamed.

"Hey Renton, Doggie!" called Hap, who sat with the others, "You gotta come here this!"

The three joined them as Matthieu recounted his story to Eureka, "So there we were, delimited by antibody Coralians. They completely filled the sky. It's six hours to your position but you don't have that long. The kids are tryin' desperately to contact you over the com but no dice. By now, Renton's gone back to work on the Nirvash, which you'll recall was totally thrashed. Attacks keep comin' from all sides and soon our A.T.A.s are gone. Gekko is holding her own we we're in serious trouble. Wham! A massive hit takes half our engines! Now all hope seems lost. Then boom! We get this second massive explosion and start getting trapar readings from inside the Gekko! We're all like, 'W.T.F.!?'. Finally, we get a fix on what hit us: turns out it's the Nirvash in this crazy new white and green form; totally outta left field! Don't ask me how but Gidget and Woz get Holland patched through. He asks Renton what the hell's goin' on; and Renton, in his wisdom, replies with the utmost conviction, 'The Altima Drive is responding to me'. … Yeah, no shit, Captain Obvious! Just the biggest understatement- like ever!"

The whole crew erupted in laughter.

Renton turned beat-red, "What? It was the only thing I could think of."

"And that's why we love you," snickered Talho, giving him a hug.

Erueka giggled, quite bemused, but give him a reassuring smile.

"So after this 'revelation' Renton, for his credit, annihilates every single anti-body Coralian for like two clicks," continued Matthieu, "Nirvash apparently had this new chest cannon that just totally vaporizes everything! After that, he races off to rescue his dream girl; and does it in like thirty seconds! Poor Stoner here laments that Renton never fit in a frame then bang, now he's too big; but like Ken-Goh said, our 'lovebirds' couldn't stay in the nest forever, right? It was a total mood killer."

"Holland was none too happy about it, either," Woz smirked.

"What? He coulda least warned us first," he rebuffed, rolling his eyes, "It was so very Renton."

"Ah, Holland; the eternal optimists," grinned Anemone.

Most of the crew snickered.

"Okay, so then that tree-thing starts crumblin'," finished Matthieu, "We're all totally shitting a brink until Gonzy explains it's the Second Summer of Love and they're leaving us 'til the time was right- or somethin'. We all look at him like, 'Seriously?' Then he finally lets us see his eyes; turns out, he's a Coralian, too! I knew that crazy ol' coot was somethin' else! Then he up and disappears on us as large chunks of scub coral do, too. The rest of the day was spent figurin' out the damage Renton caused; like- the massive hole in the Gekko: Renton; that new debris ring around the planet: Renton; all those new world maps created: Renton; the trapar disruptions: Renton; and then, of course, there's the moon..."

Renton turned bright red as everyone eyed him.

Eureka kissed his cheek, "I think it's a very romantic gesture."

"Still not sure how it happened," he nervously grinned.

Everyone gave him the evil eye.

"What? It's not like I planned it," defended Renton, "It just kinda- happened."

"Yes: 'Oops! Giant Moon Laser Graffiti of Love; Fire!'" teased Matthieu.

Most of the group snickered.

"Guess not all girls can be so lucky," assured Talho with a wink, squeezing Holland's hand.

"So, where do you two wanna settle down?" asked Hilda, "Once things quiet down."

"We're not sure yet," admitted Renton, "For now with Gekkostate. We wanna do our part for this new confederation. Plus it will help keep our promise to Nirvash."

"You've done more than enough for humanity," nodded Holland, "We can't ask for more. Once this matter with Marcus is resolved, we'll help you build a new home and life; wherever you wish."

"But it's not about that," explained Eureka, "We were tasked being examples of what could humans and Coralians could achieve. We can't fulfill that by hiding from the world."

"Though we'd like that very much, it's just not realistic," added Renton, "We can't let our friends... our family take on the burdens of this world alone, especially when much of it hinges on our relationship."

"And that's exactly why you two shouldn't be on the front lines," countered Holland.

"Well, what about your family?" he rebuffed, "How do you justify putting Talho and Vernon in danger when they are just as important to you? The same reasons you give to risk them are the same for us!"

Holland was dumbfounded and broadsided, unable to formulate a retort.

"We made that decision when we left the S.O.F.," answered Talho, taking Holland's hand, "I know Holland's tried his best to keep us safe, but I made a promise to stand by his side; and I've done just that. It's because of Vernon, and all children, that we continue this fight, so they don't have to; and we accepted this risk when I first conceived. You two, however, were drug into this mess through no fault of your own, especially Eureka. Your lives shouldn't be tainted anymore by our generation's mistakes."

"But that's exactly why we've chosen to stay," explained Renton, "While we were away together, we rediscovered, among other things, responsibility; to family, to friends, to those who have trusted us to spread their message of coexistence. We may not have Nirvash, but we can still make a difference; and like Matthieu said, I'm to blame for a lot of this so those burdens fall on me alone."

"So many have already done so much for me," added Eureka, "I've been really blessed, especially since I knew nothing of this world or myself, but I relied too much on others, on all of you, and now I must give something back. Maurice, Linck, and Maeter deserve that same world as Vernon; and they already know that means sacrifices. All they ask for is our love. What type of parents would we be if we did not try? Innocent blood still stains my hands, but running away is no longer an option."

Holland looked to Talho and sighed, "I'd forgotten just how much they matured. Maybe Anemone was right about the gray hairs."

She giggled.

"If mama and papa gotta fight, then I'll fight, too!" rallied Linck, standing up.

"Me, too!" seconded Maeter.

"As a family," agreed Maurice.

The crew looked towards Holland, who shook his head and sighed, "Looks like I'm outnumbered; which still leaves the question: where are you five gonna stay?"

The Thurston's all grinned.

"Well, Eureka's old room is a bit small for all five," remarked Hap, "Not to mention it's already taken."

"By whom?" Eureka asked.

Moondoggie pointed to Dominic and Anemone, who nervously waved and smiled.

"What about that empty room across from yours?" Hilda suggested, looking to Holland.

"That would work," agreed Talho, "Sadly, with Renton added to the mix, any room on the Gekko will be a bit crowded."

"I won't mind," smiled Eureka, leading against Renton.

Renton turned slightly red.

"Played hero to the whole planet and he still gets bashful over his own girl," laughed Dominic.

"You're no better," Anemone smirked, wrapping her arms around him.

Dominic tried not to blush; to no avail. The crew chuckled.

"And now we know why the Nirvash-class pilots are both female," Matthieu teased.

"Damn straight," agreed Hilda, "For once I can agree with you."

"Well, I think it's time for bed," remarked Axel, watching his great-grandchildren yawn, "Or at least time to get them into bed."

"But I-I'm not sleepy," protested Linck, as he yawned again.

"Yeah, we wanna stay!" agreed Maeter, rubbing her eyes.

"It's been a long day," explained Talho, "Plus we'll have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow; okay?"

The two sleepily nodded. Maurice did not object. Renton and Eureka agreed and stood up.

"We'll be here when you two get back," assured Matthieu as he stretched.

With prompting from Holland, Moondoggie and Gidget tagged along, following the Thurston's out.

"Ya know, bed might be a good idea," remarked Stoner, "Plus those two need some space to readjust."

"Yeah, and we'll have a lot to deal with come the morning," agreed Hap.

Holland and Talho looked at each other and nodded. Meanwhile, the family arrived at their new room, which was similar in size to Holland's, but empty. Moondoggie and Gidget acquired several cots and bedding and helped assemble them. While Renton and Eureka put their children to bed, Axel was shown his guest room down the hall. Moondoggie and Gidget were walking back when two separate groups suddenly abducted them. After a quick orientation, they were released. Following their instructions, they waited patiently for Renton and Eureka to emerge.

"Hey, Renton; umm- Holland wants to speak with you real quick," informed Moondoggie.

"What about?" he inquired.

"Beats me," he shrugged, "I'm just the messenger."

"Should I come, too?" asked Eureka.

"Oh; no, umm- because Talho said she had something- to show you as well," smiled Gidget.

"Oh, of course," she acknowledged, "Where is she?"

"With Dr. Mischa; I'll umm- take you to her now," she nodded to Moondogie, who winked back.

"Guess I'll see you in a bit," Renton chuckled nervously, kissing Eureka on the cheek.

They were quickly separated. After rounds opposite corners, the two were abducted and blindfolded.

"Okay, take it off," ordered Talho after securing a dark room, lit by a single ceiling light.

"It's girl-talk time; I think," announced Gidget, with Anemone, Dr. Mischa, and Hilda joining them.

"Time to spill the beans," smiled Hilda deviously, "What really went on between you two?"

Eureka looked quite puzzled as she sat on a stool, and stumbled to formulate her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Eureka, there's no need to fret," Dr. Mischa assured her, "You can confide in us."

"I'm afraid I'm unsure what you're asking," she replied sincerely.

"Don't lie; we know something happened between you two," Talho grinned, "Something… special?"

Eureka blinked and stared, her confusion only deepening.

"It's really quite simple," explained Anemone, leaning over her, "Did you and Renton- make love?"


	14. Meant to Live Part 4

**Episode Three: Meant to Live**

"WHAT!?" freaked Renton as Dominic loomed over him.

"You heard him; now fess up!" demanded Holland, standing next to Matthieu, Hap, and Moondoggie.

Renton turned bright red and stuttered non-sense.

"Come on, we're all guys here," assured Matthieu, "This is what we've been preparing you for!"

"You-you g-guys are nut!" he fumbled, still a bit baffled by the whole ordeal.

"You seriously can't expect us to believe that you two didn't do it," challenged Moondoggie.

Renton did not reply and only grew redder.

"One little word is all we're asking for," explained Hap, "Yes; or, No."

"…yes," he begrudgingly admitted after a silent moment.

The room erupted into cheers and high-fives.

"Renton, you dog!" laughed Matthieu, slapping him quite hard on the back, "Way to go, big man!"

"So, how was it?" asked Dominic.

"It was- different," replied Eureka, blushing brightly, "But it was the best thing I've ever experienced. At first, I thought being with Nirvash was; then just being next to Renton was enough, but when we- made- 'love', it was like nothing before; and all that and more, much more!"

"So, was he rough with you?" quizzed Talho.

"I don't think either of us was familiar with the specifics," she recalled, "But he always made sure I was okay and enjoying it. He really wanted to be sure I was satisfied and happy."

"Nice to have a man who aims to please," huffed Hilda.

"So how long did it take before you came together on this?" asked Gidget.

"It was a few months after we were alone," explained Eureka, "He seemed to hint at it during that time, now that I look back, but was reluctant to talk openly about it and I was blissful to his advances."

"So, who made the first move?" inquired Anemone.

"To be honest, it was Eureka," answered Renton.

The group gave him the evil eye.

"What? I hinted at it for a while but didn't know how she would react so I was patient," he explained, "Then, once she started showing interest, I made my move."

"I guess that's acceptable," snorted Matthieu, "So how did it- go down?"

The group chucked at his wording while Renton turned red again.

"Well, it was a cool morning and she was a bit more playful than usual," he recalled, "We had become closer and opened up a lot to each other, but the subject was more inferred through body language. That day she was acting- well, differently. It was like something had come alive inside her."

"Boy did it!" Matthieu snickered, followed by Hap and Moondoggie.

Renton tried ignoring them, "S-So I asked her what we should do for that day and she responded by kissing my neck. Taking a chance, I returned the gesture. She responded to it so I began kissing her chest. Before we knew it, we were both naked and I was straddling her. She seemed driven more by instinct and passion than a conscious effort but that didn't matter to me. At first, it was a little awkward but we figured it out. I'd never seen her so enraptured; and for several days after she took the lead."

"Wow, you go girl!" laughed Talho, "Way to make your move; having him do all the work."

"Well, I was unsure how things operated so I let him show me," explained Eureka, "I figured he knew more about it than I."

"That's debatable," sighed Hilda, causing the others to snicker.

"So you didn't know what you were getting into?" inquired Dr. Mischa.

"I was just reacting to these new feelings," recalled Eureka, "I'd been attracted to Renton for a while but never so strongly or in such a novel way. I just wanted to be one with him; and in a way, I did."

"Sounds like you've finally entered womanhood," smiled Talho, "Though you still gotta lot to learn."

"I know," she sighed.

"Yeah," agreed Gidget, "I mean, 'cause weren't you afraid of getting pregnant?"

"WHAT!?" yelled Renton, flailing back onto the floor.

"You mean you didn't consider that possibility?" asked Hap, shaking his head.

"Renton, Renton, Renton," Moondoggie sighed, shaking his head, "You still gotta long way to go."

"Seriously, dude, you already have three kids to look after," scolded Matthieu, "You're taking on way too much responsibility as it is. Ya can't be goin' on makin' another…"

"Well, had it come to that I would have manned up to my responsibilities," nervously defended Renton, "Like you said, I already have three adopted kids so how could I abandon my own flesh and blood!?"

The room fell silent. The guys all looked at each other and nodded.

"Bravo; that was the only answer," beamed Holland, helping him up, "Welcome to true manhood."

"Seriously, though, from now on try to be a little more careful?" requested Dominic, slipping a couple condoms into Renton's hand.

"So, these will prevent me from conceiving?" inquired Eureka, staring at the gifts.

"They are your best protection," replied Mr. Mischa, "They're ninety-nine percent effective; more than enough to make them worthwhile. Still, since I'm expecting you in the morning for a physical with Renton, how about we check for that; just in case?"

"But I haven't gotten pregnant yet," she reminded.

"Famous last words," laughed Hilda, "It's just to prove the point."

"Oh, okay," agreed Eureka.

"So, have any regrets about you and Renton?" asked Anemone.

"Only that I didn't realize my feeling for him sooner," she smiled.

"Anything else?" pushed Talho.

"Besides making myself look like a fool?" recounted Renton, "No, can't think of any."

"So she's everything you thought she was," suggested Dominic.

"Much more," he smiled, "Sure she's not a normal girl, but everything about her makes me complete."

"Works for me," shrugged Matthieu, "Still think you can handle being the man of the family?"

"Don't have much choice," replied Renton, "But I know where to turn if I need help."

"Far enough," Holland chuckled, "I think we've done enough prodding and poking for one night."

Talho embraced Eureka, "It's so good to have you back, Eureka. Remember, we're always here for ya."

"Thank you," she smiled.

The others said their goodbyes as she was released from her interrogation. Stepping outside, she looked left and saw Renton pushed out from another room nearby. He sighed and she giggled as they met up.

"It's good to be home," he smiled, "…I think."

"Yes, it is," agreed Eureka, "It's nice to know they still care about us."

The two then noticed the other's condoms, making both blush.

"Guess they had 'the talk' with you, too?" concluded Renton.

"I think so," she grinned, "Mischa wants to see us in the morning- to have a 'pregnancy' test?"

Renton turned red, "We-Well, I guess that can't hurt."

Putting the gifts away, the two held hands as they walked to their new room, where they settled for the evening. The night passed without incident. The next morning, the two lovers woke early for their appointment, which took several hours; Anemone and Talho joined them, dragging Dominic along.

"Congratulations, Eureka, it appears you're in perfect health," announced Dr. Mischa with an intrigued smile, "In fact, you're the healthiest I've ever seen; and the tests confirm no pregnancy."

Anemone and Talho breathed a sigh of relief, as did Renton.

"It also appears your evolutionary instability has ceased," continued the doctor, "Greg will be intrigued by this; don't think you'll have to worry about sprouting any more wings either."

"And that is good?" asked Eureka.

"Unless you wanted more," grinned Dr. Mischa, "But yes, it is good. Most likely, you'll be able to fully mature into an adult and live out an otherwise normal life; whatever normal is for you."

Renton squeezed her hand and smiled.

"There is one other thing," she added, before pausing.

The room fell silent as she spoke, "I'm not sure how to word this, as it pertains to Anemone as well, so bear with me; when comparing her files with Eureka's, I noticed similarities in their graviditas impetus biosynthesis, storage, and secretion previously ignored. Cross-checking their latest exams, I found the patterns had become more defined and complex since the Second Summer of Love."

"So- what are you saying?" inquired Dominic as the girls became worried.

"The girls produce specific œstrogens and progestagens not consistent with normal female chemistry," explained Dr. Mischa, "In short; they affectively have 'natural' biological hormonal contraception."

"Hormonal- contraceptive?" questioned Eureka.

"Birth control," explained Talho, "But I though progestagens were synthetic?"

"Both have synthetic equivalents but are produced by the female body naturally," clarified Dr. Mischa, "However, here they are produced to suppress reproduction rather than advance it. For Eureka, I can only assume it is natural. As to why, my only theory is the Coralians wanted to control when or if she could conceive. This also explains why she never had menstrual cycles. Since Anemone was altered to biologically mimic Eureka it stands to reasons she acquired similar chemistry and attributes."

"Come to think of it, we never did come across that topic," she recalled.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever dealt with it myself," added Anemone, stunned.

"Then count yourself as lucky," sighed Talho.

"Would this explain Anemone's protracted bleeding and mental volatility?" inquired Dominic.

"I might say everything she's been through was more than enough," answered Dr. Mischa, "That said, the specific issues you speak of were likely directly affected by these changes to her body."

"So is this a bad thing?" inquired Eureka.

"No," assured the doctor, "In fact, it's every woman's dream. It means you have influence biologically, perhaps consciously, over becoming pregnant. It also means you won't endure menstruation pains."

"I see," she pondered, a bit overwhelmed.

"You and Anemone are the envy of all women," Talho assured.

"I wouldn't go that far," snorted Anemone, skeptically crossing her arms.

"So then, are you jealous?" asked Eureka, looking to Dr. Mischa.

She was caught off guard and struggled to form an answer, "Well, I'm nearing the end of that part of my life, but I do admit it would have been nice to have."

Talho and Anemone snickered while Renton quietly twiddled his thumbs. On the bridge, Axel stood next to the empty captain's chair drinking coffee while watching the dark yet colorful clouds about the Gekko. Moondoggie operated the helm with Ken-Goh at gunnery and Hap his console. Slowly, Holland made his way down the stairs. Dressed only in tan board shorts and flip-flops, he groggily held a cup of coffee as he neared Axel, dragging his feet the whole time.

"Slacker," he shorted spitefully as Holland plopped into his chair.

"Artifact," he grumbled, taking a drink, "Hap, status report."

"Situation nominal," he replied, "Mostly..."

"Mostly?" questioned Holland with a yawn.

"Well, nothing's goin' on," explained Hap, "No sign of Marcus; but we have encountered this strange storm front once we got off the lay-line."

"Why'd we descend?" inquired Axel.

"We've gained some distance from Bellforest and I figured the storm would help conceal us from any attacks," he explained, "But sensors indicate some weird reading within the clouds themselves, which cover several hundred kilometers; of note, trapar levels drop like a rock below three-thousand meters and ground ceiling is only two. Doggie's been keeping us at four-thousand. Cloud tops are at five."

"Alright; then where are we anyway?" he pushed.

"Above Aokigahara," answered Ken-Goh, as a display appeared, "Also known as the Pine Barrens: a heavily forested region with acidic, nutrient-poor soil; the area is known for odd magnetic fluctuations and general lack of scub-related tectonic activity. It's one of the largest regions never to be colonized."

"This is your plan?" mocked Axel, "Hide within a storm in the middle of nowhere?"

"Marcus is our own problem," answered Holland, "We don't need to get the Armada involved."

"That didn't answer my question," he pointed out, "So, what are you gonna do about him?"

"Disable him if possible and figure out his malfunction," he replied, "Or kill him."

"From what I hear, his objective is very clear," reminded Axel, "He wants revenge."

"It wouldn't matter if he'd just leave Eureka outta it," sighed Holland, "But she's apparently the key to getting at the Coralians; but what then? He wants blood but what good will that do him?"

"Founder of an entire confederation and you still dress like a bum," groaned Talho, as she, Anemone, and Gidget descended the stairs, "Honestly, Holland."

"Keeps me from getting an ego," he rebuffed, taking another drink.

"Well, it fails; now go put some proper clothes on," she huffed.

With a grumble and snort, Holland slowly got up and made his way up to his room. Axel chuckled.

"Where's Vernon?" inquired Hap.

"With the lovebirds," replied Talho, sitting in the captain's chair, "He's old enough to be away from me and to be honest, I need the break; besides, it will give those two some good experience."

"They expecting?" inquired Ken-Goh.

"Mischa says no," she answered, "All the same; it should give them something to think about."

"Think I'll join them," smiled Axel, turning around, "Now that Holland's under control."

Talho smirked. The morning progressed slowly. In the commons, Matthieu, Hilda, and Gulliver joined Vernon and the Thurstons. Maurice took pictures of Vernon on Eureka's lap while Linck showed Renton his improved coloring skills. Maeter sat with Axel and held Gulliver in her lap, who cooed with curiosity. Hilda read the latest ray=out while Matthieu took a nap and leaned against her. The peaceful scene was suddenly interrupted when violent turbulence rocked the Gecko.

"Hap, report!" called Talho, as the bridge crew assessed the situation.

"Massive trapar turbulence from unknown source below us," he informed.

"Doggie, take up to five-thousand," she instructed.

"Unknown target acquired, coming outta the clouds," warned Woz, "Possible source of the turbulence."

"Can we get a visual?" inquired Talho.

"The storm and turbulence are making that hard," informed Hap.

A static-filled display appeared, slowly gaining resolution as it focused on the target. A mix of visible (and invisible) trapars and clouds bombarded the Gekko as it ascended.

"Confirmed, target is modified Nirvash-class K.L.F.," announced Woz.

"I see it," affirmed Talho, "Anemone, Hilda; you know what to do; Gedget, get Holland and Matthieu."

General quarters sounded as Anemone and Hilda raced towards the hanger-bay. Holland launched just as they arrived; Matthieu and Dominic were awaiting them. Within moments, she was catapulted into the stormy skies while the Gekko tried to maneuver out of the swirling air mass. Both L.F.O.s spiraled out of the vortex-like column and converged on TheEND.

"I thought we went through this last night," growled Holland, targeting Marcus, "You're outclassed."

"Piffle!" he retorted over the com, "More a one-way yabber yarn than a shellacking, Boss."

"Don't push your luck again, Aussie," warned Anemone, "You're getting on my last nerves."

"Hey, I give the olive branch a fair go and ya shot the dove," rebuffed Marcus, "Pivot on another burl?"

"Stop with the weather attack on my ship and I'll think about it," snorted Holland.

The assault subsided, allowing the Gekko to stabilize and back off.

"Squizz, ya don't need to give 'er to me, per se, just have 'er where I need," offered Marcus, "I'll take care of the rest and once I got my quarry, you can bail out. No harm, no foul, no worries; savvy?"

"If you can't flesh that B.S. out some more, then no," Holland huffed.

"What more do ya want?" he sighed, "We ain't got nothin' against the lass, Boss. All we'd do is use her as a compass to find these okers, flush 'em out, and blue. Then the rest of ya blokes can shoot through."

"Still not good enough," interjected Anemone, "I suggest you just quit while you're ahead."

"I'm a bastard bloke and get the raw prawn," moaned Marcus, "Just don't come the raw prawn, love."

"All's far in love and war," she smiled, "I doubt you'd beat them away, since you can't even best us."

"Oh really?" he smirked, "Well, avagoyermug! Let's get to brass tacks, since you're so jumped-up!"

Without warning, TheEND looped around in a tight turn and opened fire on the Gekko. Anemone and Holland gave chase as Moondoggie dodged the attack and Ken-Goh returned fire as they closed in. TheEND spun about the projectiles and with war-scythes drawn superficially sliced down the Gekko's underbelly, causing many electrical blackouts throughout the ship.

"Renton, get a flashlight!" instructed Axel as red emergency lighting flickered in the commons.

The children cried out in confusion and fear while Eureka tried to comfort them. Maurice held Vernon as Axel followed Renton to an equipment panel, where they acquired flashlights.

"We should head to the interior," informed Renton, "I know a safe place."

"Not unless you know an alternate way," replied Axel, nothing the main door was jammed.

He reached up and triggered a manual release lever in the upper left corner, "Follow me."

"Backup power still not responding to the Commons grid," informed Waz, "Jobs is working on it."

"Hull integrity down five percent," informed Hap, "Reflection skin damage ten percent."

"He's wisely keeping out of my targeting range," growled Ken-Goh, "He'll keep close this time."

"Tell Matthieu, Hilda, and Dominic to get ready!" instructed Talho, "They may be needed soon."

"So when was listening to voices in your head ever a good idea?" quizzed Holland as he exchanged fire with Marcus, "You never seemed the type."

"When you're a puppet, ya got lil' say," Marcus replied, "But they've been fair dinkum; even hooked me up with this corker bloke. Anemone can't be as cross as a frog in a sock 'bout that, yeah?"

"Then why don't ya hand him over?" she inquired, firing on him as they crossed paths.

"He's got drama, too, love," answered Marcus as theEND shield itself, "You oughta know that."

"Doesn't change the fact he's still a puppet," sighed Anemone as she watched the prototypeT303 lock hands with TheEND, "Just like I was. I know what you must be going through; don't be a bloody fool!"

"And if I did?" he growled, struggling with Holland, "What then? You'd lock me up in the loony! I'm past Bullamanka, love. Like a bandicoot on a burnt ridge, I'm just a Galah who's come a gutzer. She'll be right, this is my lurk. Since ya give no fair go, I'll sink my boot to the rough end of this pineapple!"


	15. Meant to Live Part 5

**Episode Three: Meant to Live**

TheEND pushed off the prototypeT303 then used its wings to blow trapars towards Holland, causing a wave-effect that overwhelmed him and send the L.F.O. tumbling backwards. The typeB303 then rushed in and grabbed TheEND by its wings. Matthieu's Vanguard arrived and all three opened fire on Marcus, who could not break free, allowing TheEND to sustain some damage. Suddenly, Anemone cried out in pain as the attack intensified until she could no longer keep her hold. Breaking free, TheEND twisted around, grabbed the typeB303 by its chest, and hurled it at the Vanguard, whom scattered.

"Anemone! What's wrong?" asked Dominic in the typeR909 while Marcus bolted towards clouds.

"The pain…" she cried, unable to stabilize herself, "It's-it's- Dominic! Please…!"

Already racing to her aid, Dominic did his best to stabilize the typeB303.

"Dominic! Cover Anemone and fall back!" commanded Holland as he intercepted TheEND.

Marcus preformed an inverted cutback drop-turn and tried for a different approach but was caught off guard by the assault. Grabbing the pilot housing of TheEND and used the prototypeT303's momentum, Holland forced them into a spin. After several rotations, he flung TheEND head-over-heels towards the starboard side of the Gekko. It impacted the aircraft back-first, creating a massive breach as the pilot housing ripping through several rooms and hallways, causing the Gekko to shake violently and forced Moondoggie to loop the ship once to keep from losing lift buoyancy and tumbling out of the sky.

"Massive hull breach, starboard side!" announced Woz before his console exploded, catching fire.

"What the hell happened!?" demanded Talho as Hap helped extinguish the fire.

"Damned if I know, nothing's responding to my inputs," growled Ken-Goh, "Doggie?"

"I still have inputs through backup cables-links only," he informed, struggling with the controls, "Fly-By-Wire's fried. We're listing heavily starboard and I'm not sure why."

"Vanguard leader!" called Talho, "Matthieu, what's our status?"

"You—aking up, Talh—of static," replied Matthieu over the malfunctioning intercom, his transmission broken and filled with static, "Umm, you're no—elieve this but Holla—Marcus into the Gek—."

"…got the pic—es to prov—t, too!" added Stoner.

"Damn it, Holland!" growled Talho, "What can you guys see out there?"

"Visuals indic--eEND's pilot hou—netrated the starboard s—ont of the win—ar the commo-" informed Hilda, "No movem—Marcus; and I th—lland's pride is damage…"

"…ess I'll have to—ve the Tresor boys do some maj—ith this new limi…" remarked Holland, "Sorry 'bou—That is—t I had in—hat's the damage insi—?"

"Your signals are breaking up on our end, too," Talho sighed, "Massive damage throughout the ship; extent unknown. All primary systems are down. You damn near took us out of the sky, Holland!"

"Weapon systems coming back online," informed Ken-Goh, "Barely…"

"Hull is down forty-five percent," announced Hap, "Looks like Jobs is getting us back up."

"Confirm, systems being—through secondary systems!" smiled Jobs from a static-filled screen, "But it's not good. We're a—half of Gekko is offline. Looks like damage—did more than I first realized. The impa—erwhelmed the systems. Guess Holland was just prover—o our camel."

"…s Vernon alrig-?" inquired Holland.

Tahlo gasped, "Woz! Where were Renton and the others before the impact?"

"Last I checked, still in the commons," he answered.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Don't wo—mpact was forward of the com…" assured Holland as he and the other rallied around Anemone, "Dominic, how's Anemone?"

"She's doing okay," replied Dominic over his com, "She thinks Marcus used an empathetic link to mess with her mind and the C.F.S. made it more potent. The system's offline now and she's recovering."

"Copy that," he sighed, "The rest of you, come on; let's pull 'em out slow so the Gekko can stabilize."

"Be careful," warned Jobs, "The haul ha—ere damage. Any unnecessary—ment could cause the Ge—o break up. It might b—o land first. The breach has als—he em—ncy airl—acti—pheric pressure within th—rantine—ne is abou—ea leve—mergen—ygen mas—en deplo—but I st—firm Renton's location."

"Hollan—ave Doggie take us dow—the trapar floor as po…" instructed Talho, "Just in case we hav…"

Meanwhile, Renton, Eureka, Axel, and the children struggled to get up in the darkened hallway. Their flashlights revealed a black mass that spit the passage in half. Debris and sparking electrical lines were everywhere. Axel was with the children but forward of and separated from Renton and Eureka.

"Where's mama and papa?" asked Maeter fearfully.

"They're probably on the other side," answered Axel worried, "Vernon okay?"

Maurice, who held the small child, nodded.

"I don't feel very good," complained Linck, "And it's getting really cold."

"This area is depressurizing," concluded Axel, seeing emergency oxygen masks and feeling the effects himself, "We need to get those masks on quickly."

First donning his own mask, he then helped Maurice and the others with theirs.

"Remember to keep that mask over his face," instructed Axel regarding Vernon.

"Right," acknowledged Maurice.

"What are we gonna to do now?" asked Linck, who was too scared to be scared.

"Well, our only exit is sealed," sighed Axel, as his flashlight illuminated a large closed emergency door, "And we can't go forward so…"

"If only my damn airlock-code worked!" growled Renton through his mask, "Hope the kids are okay."

"They are, I know it," assured a trembling Eureka who also wore a mask, "Axel is with them!"

"The big question is, what is this?" he remarked on the black mass, "Can't be a L.F.O., can it?"

"It's-it's the TheEND!" she shuttered, jumping back after touching it, "So much hate and pain… and sadness; but it's more than just TheEND; like thousands of voices, all crying in pain."

Just then, the black mass began to move, forcing everyone back.

"Ya drongo wombat!" Marcus snorted, "May ya chooks turn into emus and kick ya shithouse down!"

"Can it, Crow Eater!" growled Holland as he, Anemone, and Hilda approached, "You're the cause of all this! If any of the kids are hurt, you'll pay dearly!"

"Hang on a tick; not after innocent blood 'ere!" he rebuffed, "Why'd ya think I gave that warnin' shot or let the ol' bloke take love's ankle-biters inside? What is it, a boomer court? I'm not such a dingo!"

"Maybe, but those manipulating you are," countered Anemone, "You should be fighting them, not us."

"Bite your bum, miss!" growled Marcus as TheEND flapped its wings, causing the Gekko to shake, "And quit yankin' my chain; you don't give a flamin' stuff! You're only makin' me ropeable."

"What the hell was that?" demanded Talho as she was rocked in her seat.

"Marcus is tryin—eak free!" informed Holland, "Doggie—eep her steady!"

"With thrust down by half?" mocked Moondoggie under breath, "Easy for you to say…"

Putting its hands and feet on the Gekko, TheEND slowly began wriggling out of the breach. Its wings began to stir up the trapars, causing the other L.F.O.s to lose buoyancy, forcing a retreat.

"What's going on?" asked Maeter as the ship shook all around them.

"Seems that L.F.O. is tryin' to free itself," replied Axel, "Everyone to the airlock and hold onto me!"

With one large effort, TheEND freed itself from the Gekko; but gravity took hold and pulled the K.L.F. down until it could gain buoyancy. This buckled the hallway and caused part of the hull to break off, which caused Axel to lose his grip. The vacuum sucked them across the cavity towards Renton and Eureka, who had also backed away from the breach. The dislodged hull section shielding them from being ejected, directing Axel and the children to collide with Renton and Eureka; but the debris impact then caused their hallway to buckle. Eureka watched horrified as the vacuum caused by the forward momentum of the Gekko sucked the remaining debris and her children towards the open sky.

Axel and Renton both seized handgrips from the buckled floor after desperately grabbing the children. However, turbulence from the now closer storm and lack of engine power caused the Gekko to shutter violently. They first lost their hold of the children, then the floor. Axel grabbed Renton and managed catch his foot but the children were sucked into the bitterly cold sky. Gaining strength, Eureka leaped forward and pulled Renton back before helping Axel. Shock and dismay filled their numb faces as they crawled towards the airlock. Below, TheEND was arcing up back towards the Gekko when it noted the falling children. Instantly, it displayed an emergency video feed of them to Marcus, alarms sounding.

"What in the- bloody mother-fuckin' Hell, mate!" he exclaimed, "END, let's do this!"

TheEND passed over the children as it completed its roll and raced after them, using the trapars to gain speed. Renton, meanwhile, successfully forced the emergency airlock doors open. Once the three were inside, the doors quickly re-sealed, allowing the nominally undamaged hallway to re-pressurize.

"Talho, emergency airlock override at the breach site!" informed Woz, "Code indicates- it's Renton!"

"Gidget, get them on speaker now!" instructed Hap.

"Already on it!" she smiled.

"Renton, are you there?" asked Talho desperately, "What's your status?"

"Holla—lho! The children—llen out of the brea—!" he yelled over the bridge intercom.

"What!?" she gasped as her heart skipped another beat.

"…kids are falli—," shouted Axel, "…get Holla—atch them. We don't have—!"

"Holland!" barked Hap to Holland on his com, "The child—the breach site an—llen out of the Gek—!"

"What!?" he gasped, momentarily stunned.

After regrouping, he and the other pilots had watched TheEND suddenly race into the clouds. Realizing what Marcus was after he engaged his boost-thrusters and chased after him.

"Holland! Be careful—o too low yo—se buoyancy!" reminded Hap.

He did not reply. Below, TheEND opened its cockpit hatch as it closed in on the children. The rapid decompression caused Marcus to bleed from his ears and nose. Only Maurice remained awake as they fell blindly through the clouds. TheEND locked onto them and directed Marcus first towards Maurice and Vernon, who were closest.

"Grab On!" he yelled, extending his hands after removing his upper body from the pilot interface.

Maurice reached out with his left hand while desperately clinging to Vernon with his right. The two grabbed each other and Marcus pulled him in. TheEND accelerated again and zeroed-in on Maeter and Linck. As they exited the clouds, the K.L.F. emerged right above them. Mind-numbingly cold, Marcus again stretched out and grabbed the siblings before TheEND could finally close its cockpit hatch.

"She'll be apples; now big bloke, let's conjure us a miracle!" wheezed Marcus, "Hold on, lil' ones!"

TheEND tried regaining trapar buoyancy but failed. Spread its wings, it then attempted to glide. While marginally successful, the damaged wings proved inept at prolonged flight. Unable to slow its descent, the K.L.F. collided with the large old-growth forest below and sliced through the tall timbers. It began to spin in an attempt to lessen the impact. Warning messages, lights, and alarms wailed as Marcus was helpless to assist. Above, Holland finally exited the clouds and watched TheEND crash into the forest. Unable to lift himself, he engaged all his thrusters to slow his descent. This proved the better strategy but the prototypeT303 still crashed hard into the dense woodlands.

"Holland! Do you read? Holland, Come In!" called out Hap, as the prototypeT303's signal dropped.

Talho sat in the captain's chair with a hollow and hopeless stare.

"Si-Signal lost," Woz sighed, "Unable to reestablish contact with either L.F.O."

"No-No audio si-signals detected," confirmed Gidget, visibly shaken.

Several silent moments passed.

"Hap: assemble a search and rescue team," informed a somber Talho, "Including Renton and Eureka. Refuel all L.F.O.s and have the pilots await further orders. After we disembark, take the Gekko to the nearest airbase for vital repairs until you can reach Tresor. Doggie: set course to the storm edge nearest Holland's last position. Gidget: inform Jürgens of our situation and have him dispatch a retrieval ship to replace the Gekko. I will lead the ground team; Hap is now in command. That is all."

She then left the bridge. Everyone could hear the hopelessness in her voice. She proceeded directly to the hanger, where Renton and Axel watched the L.F.O.s dock. Eureka wept bitterly and buried her head in Renton's chest. He did his best to be strong but it was a losing battle. Talho looked at him sternly as he got Eureka's attention before standing back. She then backhanded her right cheek, causing Eureka to stop crying immediately. She stared at Talho with shock and confusion.

"They are not dead!" she reminded sternly, "And until proven otherwise, this will be a rescue mission. I expect you to perform. You and Renton will pilot the secondary 606 and bring up the rear; got it?"

Eureka quickly came to understand her intent and nodded in compliance. Renton also nodded when she looked to him. Once all L.F.O.s docked, the Gekko completed its turn and carefully headed towards the storm edge. Dr. Mischa checked on Anemone after treating Renton, Eureka, and Axel for their injuries.

"Hey, how you feeling?" inquired Dominic as the good doctor examined her.

"Better," sighed Anemone, embracing him, "Right now, I have more pressing matters on my mind."

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

"You're doing better than expected," concluded Dr. Mischa after a moment, "Sadly, I can offer nothing to protect you against another attack. Just be ready to react once you get close again."

"Dominic, I'm taking command of the 909," instructed Talho, walking over, "You'll stay here and help with repairs. Anemone, are you able to continue?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Doctor?" she inquired further.

"I've done all I can," informed Dr. Mischa, "She is up to the task. You, however, I'm not so sure of."

"Your observation is noted and acknowledged," snapped Talho, "Anemone will be my second."

"Doggie says it will take twenty minutes before we're over the drop zone," informed Hilda.

"Everyone be ready to drop soon as we pass the storm," she announced, "Don't let this break give you time to think about what could be. They are alive, all of them; and Holland will need our help."

"Right!" agreed everyone.

The short time was spent reloading weapons and preparing for departure. Dominic helped Anemone get ready as Renton and Eureka prepped their typeR606, with Eureka in the pilot seat. Axel watched over them until it was time. Talho did likewise, observed by Dr. Mischa, much to her chagrin.

"Are you sure you two can handle this?" inquired Axel, "It's been over a year."

"We don't have much choice," answered Renton, "Besides, all L.F.O., especially the Terminus series, are modeled on the Nirvash. We both know the controls fairly well and can compensate for each other."

"…I- I wanted to apologize," he sighed, after a moment, "I should have held on tighter."

"What's done is done," he replied, giving him a smile, "Besides, you saved my life. I trust Marcus has the interest of the kids at heart; otherwise he would not have gone after them. I don't know what it is, but everything I know about Marcus, which isn't much, tells me he fighting for a good cause; just not in the right way. Just because we're enemies doesn't mean we don't have the same values."

"For their sake, I pray you're right," conceded Axel.

The Gekko finally passed the storm and gently descended. Over a clearing, several kilometers out, the rescue team launched and the Gekko headed out. The party landed quickly and rallied around Talho.

"Everyone, listen up," she announced, "Because Marcus reacted first, we must assume he successfully recovered the children. However, we cannot be sure of his intent. Due to the storm and forest, he will be limited like us in utilizing trapars. Our goal is to rescue the children at all costs. Renton and Eureka, you will take rear; Matthieu and Hilda are wingmen; I will be point and Anemone will be second. Our communication range is limited so do not get lost. Our secondary mission is to locate Holland, whom we will assume landed safely is also searching for Marcus. Move out!"

"Right!" acknowledged everyone.

With Talho taking the lead in the typeR909, the group set out into the forest. Meanwhile, vertigo and pain swirled about as Marcus tried to makes of the chaos before his eyes.

"What's the matter, lil' Joey?" asked an ethereal fatherly voice.

"Wha-?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

Sitting beside him was a tall brawny man wearing overalls and sunglasses, his skin tan and auburn hair short. Marcus soon gawked as he surveyed his surroundings: a large backyard with a metal fence. They rested upon a modest back patio connected to a plain one-story home, with more on either side of the yard. Stout trees and shrubs followed the fence. Everything seemed familiar, especially the man.

"…f-fa-father?" he stuttered, "Is-is that…"

"True blue," replied the man with a smile, "Seem you've dropped your bundle, son. Give us the drum?"

"Heh, yeah," smirked Marcus with some effort, "But whadda ya doin' 'ere?"

"This is my weatherboard shack, mate," replied his father, "Ya gone walkabout?"

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"No worries, I know you've come a gutser," he grinned, "Why don't ya yabber us a yarn?"

"I'm all sixes and sevens, pops," Marcus sighed, "Things are crock in Musselbrook; I tried to do what's all the go but only got the rough end of the pineapple. Guess I'm just a dill twit…"

"That'd be right," agreed his father, "Still, you can nut out. We trust ya, son. Any ol' Joe Blow will tell ya you aughta be proud as a rat with a gold tooth. Add a fair crack of the whip and she'll be apples."

"Crack away," he acknowledged, "But I'm on for young and old. The voices have the wheel."

"Remember this, son," he explained, "You're the bloke what come up with this scheme. Even those lil' beasties own ya big mobs. They're tryin' to bail ya up and nick your authority over 'em. They take ya for a drongo with all this brothel and are tryin' to have a lend of ya. Pick a blue and give 'em Hell!"

"How?" questioned Marcus, "I'm just a surfie beyond the black stump; got Buckley's chance!"

"Don't come the raw prawn, son," laughed the man, "You're as fit as a Mallee bull and full as a fairy's phone book with smarts. Ya don't gotta end up like the swagman in the billabong. Just give her a burl!"

"Things aren't that simple," he sighed.

"Cods wallop!" he retorted, standing up, "You're the bloke what got us through the curry! Squizz, we can't Barney alone, mate. You started this, now ya gotta finish her. Savvy?"

"But how?" asked Marcus, doing likewise, "Ain't nothin' but a wonky ratbag…"

"Says who?" challenged his father, "You rescued those ankle biters, yeah? Now that's true blue! So ya mighta stuffed up an' opened the bloody box; chin up, your blood's still worth bottlin'."

"Easier said than done," he sighed, "I've chucked all me mates and made some boomer blues."

"You made 'em, you can break 'em, too," he encouraged, "You're the only one, son."

"And if I win, then what?" questioned Marcus abruptly, "We're back to square one!"

"More than one way to skin a cat, yeah?" reminded his father, "You'll figure her out; have faith."

"Never wanted to be a gun legend," he lamented, "Just a good bloke on a good wicket."

"It ain't over yet, but ya gotta polish off soon," he informed, "Remember, we're behind ya, all of us."

The man began to fade as the tranquil scene began to quake.

"What the bloody-?" questioned Marcus, "Father! Hold up a tick!"

"Onya, son," he smiled before fading away, "Hooroo!"

Marcus stumbling backwards and fell into a dark pit as the world around him collapsed into a void.

"FATHER!" he screamed.


	16. Wayward Son Part 1

Episode Four: Wayward Son

"Carry On, Wayward Son" by Kansas

The howl of wind and pelting hail echoed dully inside the inky darkness; only the breath of those trapped within its embrace rose above the muffled din. Maurice was the first to awaken from his shock-educed slumber; in his arms laid a resting Vernon, or so he could feel.

"Maeter?" he whispered, "Linck?"

"Mo-Maurice?" replied his brother.

"Where's Maeter?" he inquired softly.

"I'm here," she called, "Where's Vernon?"

"I got him," assured Maurice.

"Maurice, where are we?" asked Linck.

"I-I think we're in that black L.F.O.," he recounted.

"My head hurts," complained Maeter.

"Mine, too," Linck pouted.

"We need to get out of here," proposed Maurice, "Before that guy wakes up."

"Even blind Freddy knows I have a name, sport," remarked a voice from above them.

This startled the three and tried to scoot away from it, only to bump into each other.

"Crikey, it's dark in 'ere," noted the voice, "Hey, big bloke, you awake?"

There was no direct response, though several visual systems upon which the children huddled slowly flickered on, lighting the interior. Above them hung Marcus, apparently fused with the K.L.F. interface via scub coral scabs that graphed pilot and L.F.O. as one; resembling a smashed insect plastered above. The children gasped in shock at the horrid sight of their rescuer. Adding to their revulsion was the blood stains from his eyes and ears. Tears ran down Linck's face as he clung to his siblings; fear etched into their mask-covered faces.

"Bloody 'ell; stone the crows!?" moaned Marcus.

"Ar-are you okay?" stuttered Maurice, looking up.

"From the gobsmacked fear on ya faces, I reckon not," he replied.

He noted his limited mobility and soon discovered his inability to disengage from the interface. TheEND then displayed a feed of himself.

"What the-?" Marcus cringed, "Heh, ugh as a box of Blowflies. Bob's ya uncle! But what is it?"

"It's so-some t-type of scab Coralians use to-to heal themselves," stuttered Maurice.

"Bloody oath?" he gawked, "Ha! That'd be right; keep forgittin' I'm not me ol' self."

"Mama had the same thing happen to her," added Maeter, "It was really scary."

"Dinkum?" chuckled Marcus, "Well, that can't be ace. So, ya ankle biters apples- I mean, okay?"

"I think so," answered Maurice, "Vernon is still sleeping."

"Sounds corker," he smiled, "Now, just where beyond the black stump we are? END, you wanna take a gander for a tick?"

Slowly, TheEND began to stir. From a knelt position, the damaged K.L.F. stood up and surveyed the forest surrounding it. The monitors also displayed damage data and repair progress, which appeared to be already underway. A strangle red glow tinted the external feeds. Behind the K.L.F. was a large swathe of broken trees and an impact skid. Torrential rains and occasional hail still pummeled the area as radiological abnormalities began appearing in the environmental data feed.

"Spin me out; appears Big Bloke took a daggy job," remarked Marcus, "Queer weather, too. By n' by, ya don't need those masks."

Realizing this, the children took off their oxygen masks, which were already empty.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Linck, looking to his brother, who shrugged.

"We're gonna get you lil' ones back to your mums and pops," answered Marcus, "Once TheEND is back to specs, that is. Last thing I need's a couple spewin' berko mothers."

"How do we do that?" asked Maeter.

"Bloody croker question, love," he sighed, "I-I- Ahhhhhhrg!"

Suddenly, a piercing pain rushed throughout his body as red lines streaked across the interior of the cockpit from his body. The children screamed in terror, waking Vernon. Tears streamed down his face as large luminous green oval orbs emerged about his body. They intersected with the red lines, which appeared to emanate from the orbs. After a painful moment, the event ceased.

"Jesus H. Bloody Christ!" Marcus winced, desperately gasping for breath, "Son of a-"

The fear that gripped the children soon turned to curiosity as they recognized the phenomena.

"Wow," gasped Linck, turning to the others, "Is-Is he gonna turn into a butterfly like mama?"

"Butterfly!?" asked Marcus, looking at the new additions, "What's this, bush week?"

"Before mama got her wings, this is what happened to her," explained Maurice, "Though she did not have them all over her body like you."

"Grouse, now I'm gonna be a bloody flamin' faerie," he snorted, "Damn Coralian Dingoes!"

"Why do you hate our mama so much?" asked Maeter abruptly, "What'd she ever do to you!?"

"It-It ain't ya mum," Marcus sighed, "It's those crims what made 'er. They're rat-bastards!"

"Then why are you trying to hurt her?" challenged Linck.

"I'm not!" he rebuffed, "Despite the propaganda ya've been fed, I don't give a stuff 'bout any of ya! Not that I'm ungrateful to Boss, but my mission's against these shit-house ratbag Coralians for what they did to me family and me and all the others they butchered back yonks ago!"

"So you want revenge?" deduced Maurice, "Why? Can't you find another way? Or accept it?"

Marcus growled defiantly, "Don't come the raw prawn, lil' Joey; just what would ya do if some crim-dingo came 'round and murdered all ya rellies, and hundreds more? What then!?"

"Our-Our mama d-did," he sniffled, holding back tears, "Eureka… she k-killed our real parents!"

Marcus tried responding but was dumbfounded and only stuttered nonsense.

"It's true," insisted Maeter, "Our mama and Holland killed everyone in our hometown."

Linck just nodded.

"You see, we were born Vodarac," explained Maurice, "And mama was part of the invaders who destroyed our home; but when she found us, she took us in and raised us as her own. Our mama killed our real parents, but we still love her because she takes care of us and gives us a good life. She's not perfect, she's not even human, but that doesn't matter; she took responsibility for her actions. There's too much hate in this world, that's why Gekkostate tried to make things better. If we do nothing but hate, we end up killing until no one is left. So please, try to find another way."

Marcus was speechless for several minutes, "I-I'm gobsmacked. You preach the good oil, well beyond your years; had no idea about ya mum and Holland. Squizz, all I want are answers, not blood; 'cause your spot on, hate leads to hate. Well, two things I fancy: answers and me family. I don't understand it all but I do know we deserved better. If those coral blokes give us the deadest drum, maybe I could-, but all I really want is me family and mates back. For them, I'd forgive."

"Why then do you need mama?" inquired Maeter.

"I-I don't bloody know," he sighed, "Never have, to be dinkum; just doin' what I was told."

"By who?" Maurice inquired.

"Would ya think voices in me lolly- err, head?" Marcus smirked nervously, "Hmm, crikey! Wish I could remember that dream. Things made so much more sense then. Still up a gum tree…"

"Why do you talk so funny?" asked Linck.

"Just the way I yabber," he shrugged, "True Blue Strine; it's how some of us Aussies speak."

Vernon, who had remained quiet since waking up, now squirmed about and giggled. Meanwhile, the red glow around TheEND had shifted to a warm gold while the orbs inside the cockpit had lost their glow. A chime then sounded, accompanied by improved K.F.L. spec data.

"Well, looks like big bloke got his wires uncrossed," smiled Marcus, "Now, to get ya lil'-"

Suddenly, a violent jolt rocked TheEND from behind, forcing it to slide across the forest floor.

"Bloody 'ell was that!?" he exclaimed as TheEND balanced itself, "END, what gives?"

A visual tactical display appeared; on screen was a damaged prototypeT303.

"It's Holland!" exclaimed Maurice as Vernon began to cry.

"Ya think?" scoffed Marcus, "END, open a channel: Hey, Boss, hang on a tick! We got innocents onboard! No need to square off! They're alright, mate!"

"What!?" yelled Holland over the intercom as the prototypeT303 charged TheEND.

The L.F.O.s slammed into each other and locked hands. TheEND struggled for the advantage.

"I got ya ankle bitters, Boss!" explained Marcus, "Including your firstborn! They're good-oh!"

"Show me!" demanded Holland.

A visual transmission was established.

"Holland!" smiled the three as Vernon continued to fuss.

"You four alright?" he asked, relieved.

"We are, thanks to Marcus," assured Maurice, "Even Vernon!"

The baby quickly settled down and cooed once he heard his father's voice.

"Good," smiled Holland, before looking to Marcus, "Looks like I misjudged you; I own ya one."

"No worries, Boss, least I could do," he nodded, "You up to specs?"

"Better than you, apparently," he replied, unnerved by scabs, "So, how we wanna do this?"

"Somewhere with less daggy weather," answered Marcus, "Not to mention the other queer things out 'ere; check ya sensors for the drum. Best we move to sunnier skies."

"All my sensors are out," informed Holland, "Communications and weapons are all I got."

"We'll stream the data over," he acknowledged, "END? It's the radiological readings I fear."

"That explains the lack of colonization," he deduced, reading the data, "Damn; can you travel?"

"Yeah, we're up for it," smiled Marcus, "If the END don't kill me first! Ha-ha!"

"I don't follow," noted Holland.

"He's gonna grow wings, just like mama!" grinned Linck.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, "So this is how Eureka looked; heh. Guess you really are Coralian."

"That'd be right, at least in body," Marcus sighed, "So, which way outta 'ere?"

"Good question," admitted Holland, "Didn't see the horizon comin' down and my nav. is shot."

"Total bullocks," he snorted, "Musta landed close to find us quick… or we were out for a tick."

"TheEND was glowing like a bonfire," he answered, "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Says who?" smirked Marcus, "Been everything from Ouija board to capacitor by now, Boss."

Holland chuckled.

"Holland! Get down!" yelled a female voice suddenly, "Marcus! Disengage and surrender!"

"What the-?" he huffed as the two found themselves surrounded by L.F.O.s, weapons drawn.

"Hold your fire!" instructed Holland, "The children are safe! Stand down! Stand down!"

"Show me!" demanded Talho.

TheEND established visuals with her L.F.O.

"Talho!" smiled the children as her image appeared.

Relief poured over her, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yep, even Vernon!" smiled Linck, "He was very brave."

"Mama! Papa!" the three cried in unison as Eureka and Renton next appeared on screen.

"Maurice; Maeter; Linck!" smiled Eureka jovially, "I thought I had lost you forever."

"Thank you, Marcus," nodded Renton, "We owe ya big time."

"No worries; was my bad after all," he shrugged, "Been Rafferty's rules for too yonks."

"We need a safe transfer point to exchange the children," explained Holland, "Conditions are just too dangerous here. Most of my systems are offline; I'll let you guys lead the way."

"Radiological levels are nominal back at the drop point," informed Hilda.

"Everyone: take point around TheEND," instructed Talho, "And follow my lead."

Marcus sighed as TheEND took control as the group moved out. The march was taciturn.

"Marcus? Do you- hate me?" asked Eureka shyly after contemplating things for a while.

"No, love," he assured somberly, "Just doin' what I thought was right; so much for their plans…"

"Oh, I see," acknowledged Eureka, "But who are 'they'?"

"Voices in me lolly," laughed Marcus forcefully, "Strewth, can't say who they are or what they really want, besides revenge. Guess just vengeful bunyips who wanna have a blue- err, fight."

"What do they want with her?" inquired Renton, "Why is she so important?"

"Don't rightly know," he admitted, "They say as a command cluster replacement, we'd use her to flush the sentient Coralians out. How, I don't bloody know. Heh; for a Figjam, I know jack."

"So much for that Aussie spirit?" questioned Matthieu.

"Had a fair crack of the whip," recalled Marcus, "The kids helped me see the good oil- truth."

"So, what will you do now?" asked Hilda.

"Tell the voices what helped me this far to bugger off?" he shrugged, "Heh; as if they'd listen. It depends in part on Boss, I recken. Still feel like a bloody pawn… in a sea of queens."

"Even pawns can kill queens," reminded Anemone, "If you're serious, then stop taking orders."

Marcus did not respond. The rest of the trip remained quiet. When they reached the landing zone, the storm had moved on. The rescue team formed a perimeter around TheEND as Holland met with Marcus. Both L.F.O.s knelt down in the center and opened their cockpits.

"Holland!" waved Maeter with a smile before she and her siblings climbed onto the shoulders.

TheEND held up its left hand to them. Once on, they were shuttled to the prototypeT303.

"I'm very proud of all of you," smiled Holland as he helped them over, "You were all brave."

"Vernon was bravest!" smiled Linck as Holland took his son in his arms, "Only cried twice."

"You cried like four times!" teased Maeter.

"Nuh-uh!" he protested, "And besides, you cried, too!"

The siblings stuck their tongues out while Holland nodded to Marcus, who returned the favor before closing his canopy. TheEND stood up and backed away as Renton and Eureka reached Holland in vehicle mode, escorted by Matthieu, who carried Dr. Mischa with him. The Thurston family reunited with tear-filled embraces.

"Shelias and Blokes, if I can have a moment," asked Marcus over his intercom, "I've been a mug nong- a foolish idiot. I've done too much to merit forgiveness. I only ask you keep me girls safe. I know they'll not understand. I'm through bein' a puppet, but I have unfinished bizzo- business. For what it's not worth to ya, I'm sorry for all this. From now on, I'll fight for me family on my term. I won't be a bother no more. Until we meet again; g'day and hooroo."

Suddenly, a large pillar of scub coral sprung from the ground, carrying TheEND skyward. It then launched into the sky, streaked above the tree line, and doubled back towards the storm.

"Should we go after him?" inquired Hilda.

"No, he's earned his freedom," replied Holland as Talho jumped from her L.F.O. and embraced her son, "For now, let him be. If he's true to his word, then I hope he finds closure."

Red flares were launched to signal the approaching recovery ship that arrived shortly thereafter. Repairs to the Gekko at Tresor took several weeks to complete. All was quiet but for a short time.


	17. Wayward Son Part 2

Episode Four: Wayward Son

"Are you sure?" inquired Dominic as Anemone watched his afternoon briefing with Valkyrie inside their small room onboard the Gekko, "When did this happen?"

"Yes, local Armada forces confirmed the Nirvash typeTheEND over Ciudades Del Cielo several hours ago," Valkyrie sighed, "According to them he was siphoning trapars while hovering above the Predgio Tower. Two K.L.F. squads intercepted; both destroyed. Dozens of civilians were injured and several killed by debris. Vodarac faithful have christened TheEND the 'Black Death'. This makes the forth such encounter between Marcus, Vodarac sites, and Confederation forces."

"Hey, you alright?" inquired Anemone, noting her depressed tone and expression.

"It's nothing," she replied swiftly, "I assume you will inform Holland?"

"Yes, and we'll notify the Izumo of our intentions shortly," confirmed Dominic, "Is Jürgens sure Controrado is ready for the Armada forces' departure?"

"The 88th will remain for several more weeks," Valkyrie explained, "However, the Super Izumo can be called away when needed. Since the Federation has not contested our acquisition of this Tower, our presence is ancillary. Also, the upgrades to our K.L.F. squads are almost complete."

"Hmm, wonder where he's heading," thought Anemone aloud.

"His most probable destination is the Great Wall shrine," she replied, "We analyzed his previous siphon points and calculated a pattern indicating this conclusion."

"Very good," Dominic smiled, "We'll keep the Izumo posted of our progress; and don't worry, we'll get Marcus back. I give your my word."

Valkyrie appeared encouraged by this before ending her transmission.

"So, the game's afoot," Anemone quoted, sitting on her bed, "But is his endgame neigh?"

"For their sake, I hope he reconsiders," wished Dominic, "It's clear they took his defection pretty hard. I know he's said it, but I do hope he realizes just how much he means to them."

"So far, he's just pissed off Holland again," she sighed, "You saw what he drug out of storage. I really hope Dr. Egan isn't right; it does not bode well for him."

"It's been a few since we heard about him," recounted Talho, sitting on her bed with a sleeping Vernon in her arms, "Wonder what he's been up to."

"Hopefully not more of the same," Holland huffed, trying to nap beside her.

"I just don't get it," she sighed, "He was such a sweet guy. Now not even saving our son seems enough to redeem him. Just wish I could understand his methodology…"

"If he was manipulated, it would explain a lot," he speculated, "But it doesn't excuse him now."

"You think those vengeful spirits retook control?" inquired Talho, to which Holland groaned.

Unable to rest, he turned over onto his back. She then placed Vernon on his chest.

"I don't know," admitted Holland, "Maybe he was never free to begin with; still tryin' to get Dr. Bear's theories outta my head. The more I learn, the less I know; and understand. What I do know is he's a threat to the Confederation; and I'll be damned if he ruins all we've fought for."

"Still can't believe what Dr. Bear said about that photo-book of his," Talho recalled.

"Yeah, that's a trip," he agreed, "Haven't seen anything new in it lately. It's crazy the amount of lifting metals he won. For someone clueless about the year, he did well for himself. Ten-thousand year-old grudge… I don't know, his story's just too clean. He had to know more. He had to be involved with these 'voices in his head'. There's no other explanation."

"Changing the subject, it's been nice having Renton and Eureka back," she smiled, noting his frustration, "It's scary just how much they've matured; can't call 'em my children anymore."

"True," nodded Holland, "I'm surprised Axel hung around but damned if he hasn't sped repairs. I swear death will have to pry those tools from his cold crabby fingers."

"Unless your antics get 'em flying first," teased Talho with a grin, kissing his forehead.

He just huffed as a priority call rang. She took Vernon back as Holland got up to answered it.

"Holland; Marcus was spotted over Ciudades Del Cielo, engaging two K.L.F. squads," informed Dominic, "The Swallowtails believe he's now heading for the Great Wall."

"So, this is his path," he sighed, "Dominic, have Hap inform the crew to prepare for trajectory flight. We'll be departing within two hour."

"Sir," acknowledged Dominic before ending the transmission.

"Why so soon?" inquired Talho.

"Wanna get there before he does," replied Holland, "And keep him from doin' something dumb."

A short time later, the Gekko pilots met inside the main Tresor hanger to retrieve their respective L.F.O.s. Renton and Eureka were the last to arrive and climbed into their typeR606, in vehicle mode, while Holland boarded his prototypeT303 nearby.

"Renton, what will happen to Marcus now?" asked Eureka, slowly driving out of the hanger.

"I really don't know," he replied, "He's a lot like Anemone was, but more- accountable."

"He did save our children and Vernon," she reminded, "Shouldn't that count for something?"

"It does, but not much," agreed Renton, "Remember, he violated Holland's trust; and I know just how hard that is to regain. Plus his recent actions are devious and a threat to M.C. security."

As the typeR606 turned towards the Gekko, it suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"Eureka!" protested Renton after being flung into his control dash, "What's wrong?"

She stared back into the hanger with a horrified gaze. Renton turned to catch what caused her distress. Inside, he watched the prototypeT303 adjusting a large anti-K.L.F. particle-beam long-barrel cannon. He recognized the weapon but not its significance.

"I don't see anything," Renton admitted, leaning over his console, "The particle-beam cannon?"

"It-its… it brings back bad memories," Eureka relented after stumbling through her thoughts.

"Oh," he sighed, sitting back in his seat, "Wanna talk about it?"

She did not respond and resumed their trek to the Gekko. Renton relented and did not press the subject. When the typeR606 was loaded and parked, he waited for her to disembark.

"When I participated in the S.O.F. assault against Ciudades Del Cielo, I used that weapon against a group of civilian protesters," explained Eureka abruptly, "There were no survivors."

"I see," acknowledged Renton, "Well, Holland won't be using it like that; or without due cause."

"I know," she nodded with a sigh, "I just don't want more violence because of my kind."

"We'll make that happen," he rallied, "With the Confederation's help; it will just take time."

"It's so strange," remarked Eureka, "Why do humans think conflict will solve their problems?"

"Don't know," admitted Renton, "But Holland's thinking planetary survive, if Dr. Bear's right."

"I mean Marcus," she clarified, "Even if he does find them I doubt their answer will satisfy him."

He opened the cockpit, climbed out, and offered his hand, "Then we'll make sure he doesn't do anything brash. Remember, we can still make a difference. You could even intercede for him."

Eureka smiled and accepted his offer. In short order the Gekko was again prepared for flight. Everyone took his or her post as the prototype carrier rolled onto the tarmac.

"Holland to all personal," he announced, seated in the captain's chair, "We'll immediately enter into trajectory flight after takeoff. Vanguard pilots, be ready to launch once we reach the Vodarac shrine. The Tower Council will begin asking tough questions after this. We will patrol the area until Marcus arrives and only interfere if he attacks us or if his actions present a threat to the planet, as described by Dr. Bear. With any luck, this will be all over soon. Prepare for launch."

With tower clearance, Moondoggie primed the engines before they roared to life and sent the SL-1200 Mk-II soaring into the thermosphere. Most of the crew took a moment to gaze out upon the large cyclone-like storm that surrounded the Great Wall area, which had lost none of its glory or awe-inspiring size. Holland met the other pilots in the hanger-bay while Talho took command. Dr. Mischa and Axel took care of the children. The descent back into the atmosphere was short and brought the Gekko into a clear patch of sky just as the sun was rising. Moondoggie flew in low as the vanguard launched. The prototypeT303 carried the particle-beam cannon on its back.

"Hap! What's our status?" inquired Holland over the Gekko's intercom.

"No contact reported by local Armada troops," he replied, "They've otherwise complied with our request for an emergency withdrawal. Civilians have sought refuge inside the shrine. We're ten minutes out from the Great Wall barrier. We'll hang back and proceed as planned."

"Roger that," he acknowledged, "Renton, Eureka, you two ready for this?"

"We are," he affirmed.

"Eureka?" pressed Holland after a silent moment.

"Yes," she replied finally.

"Anemone, you'll have my back," he reminded, "Dominic, make sure you backup Renton and Eureka. Matthieu and Hilda, you know what to do."

"Right!" replied the others in unison.

"Holland! We're picking up strange trapar readings on your ten," informed Talho.

"What?" he questioned, turning to his left.

"Trapar levels are dipping to dangerous levels from the south," explained Woz, "This isn't good, buoyancy troughs into a trapar void moving fast on an intercept course with the Great Wall. The void has a ten-meter diameter. Trapar buoyancy doesn't stabilize for another ten."

"Unable to confirm target," concluded Hap, "My money's on Marcus. Holland, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" he grinned, "Everyone, take your positions and watch your buoyancy."

Everyone acknowledged. Air-raid sirens sounded throughout the settlement as the target reached the Great Wall barrier. As the vanguard neared their objective, a colorful display appeared.

"So Woz, there's a void inside, right?" recalled Stoner, photographing the eddying visible trapars.

"At the center, yes," he replied, "Outside is more like a raging vortex encapsulating the void."

"Then how would that K.L.F. sustain itself in flight inside the void?" he quizzed.

"After you start resurrecting L.F.O.s, I stop asking questions," shrugged Woz.

"I second that," agreed Dominic, "Best just to keep clear of it. Holland, what's the plan?"

"Proceed with caution but do not engage," he instructed, "Let's give him one last chance."

The prototypeT303 slowed its approach as the primary typeR606 and typeR808 flanked it. The other L.F.O.s kept back while the target slowed to a hover high above the ground.

"Marcus, if you can hear me please listen," requested Eureka on an open channel, "I know you think this is the right path but you could do more harm than good. Let us help you find closure."

"Ta, love, but can't," he replied over her intercom, "Gotta earn my quid and flush 'em solo-like."

"How?" questioned Renton, "The Coralians you want aren't even on this planet anymore."

"Piece of piss: create an inter-dimensional rift," informed Marcus, "Kinda like a wormhole."

"Dr. Egan warned us that will likely threaten the survival of the planet," informed Dominic.

"Bit late for puttin' the wind up, right mate?" he rebuffed, "Still Rafferty's Rules after all."

"Last chance," warned Holland, readying the anti-K.L.F. cannon, "Disengage now or else."

"That'd be right," sighed Marcus, "Sorry, above me pay-grade, Boss! Do what ya must."

"You heard him, people," he instructed, "Target the center and fire at will!"

The vanguard locked onto the colorful trapar sphere as they circled it and engaged. The sphere deflected most of their fire, and even redirected some of it back.

"What the hell!?" growled Matthieu, dodging his own barrage, "We can't touch him!"

"TheEND is using the trapars as a deflector screen," Jobs reported, "Use some English on it."

"Deflector screen; is that even possible?" questioned Dominic.

"We encountered this before when engaging the Izumo around a Kute-class Coralian," informed Holland, "Which means Jobs is right; we need to put some spin on it!"

He took aim and used the deflection patterns to obtain a direct hit at the void's center. The sphere began to dissipate. From it appeared an unscathed TheEND, a black aura churning about its body and feeding upon the trapars that flowed around it.

"Grouse shot, Boss!" admitted Marcus, wheezing with great effort, "Bloody smarts, though…"

"Ready to quit?" offered Holland.

"Ain't cactus yet," he rebuffed, "Besides, you just gave me a leg up, so let's suck it and see!"

"Maestro!" he called.

"You should really listen to your elders!" Ken-Goh smirked, firing the Gekko's main cannons.

The blasts raced passed the vanguard and engulfed TheEND. A horrific scream ripped over the intercom. Everyone cringed while TheEND reemerged unscathed.

"This guy just won't go down," noted Stoner.

"I think we're dealing damage, but having no visible effect," concluded Hap.

"Bloody 'ell ya are, ya stroppy drongo!" wheezed Marcus angrily, "I felt every flaimin' joule!"

"Trapar void is growing!" warned Woz, "Vanguard, fall back!"

"What the-?" asked Holland as multiple warning sounded throughout his L.F.O.

"We have to retreat," insisted Anemone as she retreated, "We're no good grounded."

Everyone double backed as the Gekko circled away from the Great Wall. The black aura about TheEND grew larger and darker. Then, a trapar spike emanated from the K.L.F. in all directions as a sphere of white light. Almost as instantly, a great shadow quickly covered the region.

"Trapar stats just went off the charts!" announced Woz, "Data is overwhelming our sensors."

"Is this a solar eclipse?" questioned Stoner, looking towards a now dimmer sun.

"There's nothing about an eclipse today," informed Jobs, "This is not possible."

"Seems the more we think things impossible the more they happen," growled Ken-Goh.

Without warning, both Anemone and Eureka began to scream in pain and horror.

"Eureka! What's wrong?" asked Renton frantically as he struggled to take control of the L.F.O.

"Anemone? Anemone!" yelled Dominic as the typeB303 began to plummet.

"Matthieu!" commanded Hilda as she followed Dominic's lead.

The three raced down, managing the catch the typeB303, and helped it make a softer landing.

"Renton, Dominic; what's wrong with them?" asked Holland.

"Large power spikes coming from TheEND," informed Jobs, "He's charging weapons."

"I don't know," replied Renton, "She-she's acting like a Kute-class Coralian is about to appear."

"Imposs… Dominic!" growled Holland.

"I can't contact her and she's not opening her cockpit," informed Dominic.

"The Vo-Vascud Kr-Crisis," stuttered Anemone, "He-they're gonna use the Vascud."

Meanwhile, the Vascud Crisis was powering up, as were the other weapon systems of TheEND, which appeared to be absorbing the black aura and remaining visible trapars.

"Matthieu! Hilda! Get up here!" commanded Holland, "Renton, stay back with the Gekko. I'm gonna try another shot. Maestro, I need your skills again. It'll take two this round."

"Roger," acknowledged Ken-Goh with a grin.

The prototypeT303 and Gekko aligned their flight paths and locked onto the K.L.F., which had maneuvered closer to the Great Wall, though it still faced its adversaries as it hovered.

"Holland, Gekko in position," informed Talho.

"Alright Moondoggie, hold her steady," reminded Ken-Goh, "It's time to tango!"

The Gekko fired again, followed instantly by the prototypeT303. Just before the attack reached it, TheEND shot skyward, twisted around, and fired all its weapons at the same point on the Great Wall as the twin attacks were now targeting. Braided streams of trapars encompassed its salvos. Just after, the K.L.F. launched its retracted claws; jets of trapars from unseen turbines propelled them forward while organic tubes kept them attached. TheEND then gave chase.


	18. Wayward Son Part 3

Episode Four: Wayward Son

"He dodged it!" yelled Hap as Anemone and Eureka shrieked once more.

A blinding light shot out from the salvo impact site as a massive rift ripped through the Great Wall vertically. Macabre unnatural screams squealed from the lofty gash. The claws penetrated the brightness like harpoons, causing the rift to contract and squeal in ostensible agony. Once TheEND caught up to them, the K.L.F. reattached its claws and began forcibly reopening the rift, which by then had almost collapsed. Gekkostate watched in sheer disbelief.

"Trapar and electromagnetic readings at implausible levels!" informed Jobs, "I advise getting the hell back right now; Gekko and the L.F.O.s weren't designed to withstand this much saturation!"

"Everyone retreat!" commanded Talho, "I repeat, everyone fall back to the rendezvous point!"

"Dominic, Anemone, take cover!" instructed Holland, "Everyone else, let's move!"

The now darken skies churned blacker as the distant golden ring of light of the horizon dimmed. While the remaining vanguard regrouped around the Gekko, with one last mighty effort TheEND successfully forced the rift wide-open in a large vertical tear from high in the sky to the ground, which shook violently. Its enlargement unleashed a massive trapar wave that tumbled TheEND several dozen meters back. At the same time, from the illuminating glow of the colossal rift shot a beam of light that bathed the Gekko, now above and further back than its rival, in its radiance. Meanwhile, Dominic had finally opened the typeB303's cockpit and now comforted Anemone best he could. The rift, once full of strange unearthly sounds, abruptly became eerily quiet.

"Not good; Antibody Coralians detected!" yelled Woz, visibly shaken, "Tons of them!"

"Where!?" demanded Talho.

"Straight ahead," replied Hap, "Coming from the rift!"

As he spoke, countless antibody Coralians streamed from the rift at an incredible rate, filling the nearby skies in volumes only seen during the Second Summer of Love. Anemone and Dominic watched in fear while Eureka slowly recovered with Renton's help. The antibodies did not attack and kept their distance while blocking any path to the rift. Simultaneously, the darkness began to lift and twilight enveloped the area. The black aura that had retreated from TheEND reappeared and oozed skyward before slowly condensing into an undefined mass larger than the K.L.F.

"Renton, Dominic, report," requested Holland as Gekkostate flew a holding pattern.

"I don't like these feelings," groaned Anemone, "S-something wicked th-this way comes."

"There is a presence here," added Eureka, "Familiar yet foreign to me. It feels strange."

"No good can come from that," Matthieu sighed, "Stoner; you're gettin' pictures, right?"

"Sorry, dude, camera quit 'bout the time of the eclipse," he informed, "Man, this sucks…"

"Anemone, Dominic, get back up here when you can," instructed Holland.

"Leader, what do we do now?" asked Hilda.

"We watch and wait," he growled, "…and pray."

"Holland, check out the black mass above TheEND," suggested Hap, "Don't like the look of it."

Everyone watched as the mass took on the form of a nude petite female with long hair and large demonic wings. It was nearly twice the size of the Gekko, and had fourfold its wingspan.

"Now is the winter of our discontent made glorious summer by this son of man," spoke the form with a thunderous yet feminine voice, "We demand an audience with our former captors!"

Silence answered.

"So this is what's controlling Marcus?" thought Dominic aloud.

"That- is his creation," growled Anemone, "Marcus was only playing the fool; that bastard!"

"Anemone!" he protested as she readied her L.F.O., "Wait! What's going on? Where are yo-"

"Marcus lied to us!" raved Anemone irately, "He knew all about their plan for revenge from the start! TheEND wants out; he didn't sign up for this. They'll destroy the planet if they go ahead with this. All he wanted was to help Marcus but they learned his family wasn't saved so now he's out for blood! We have to help him now before-"

A poignant slap ended her rant, "Anemone, getting emotional won't help him or this situation."

She sat shocked by his actions and stared dumbfounded, "Dominic…"

"I doubt you'll forgive me but I need you to focus," he explained, powering down the craft, "Now, what is going on? Why is Marcus out for blood again? What's changed? We need to know before we can act. Please, Anemone, start from the beginning."

"He just- they learned about this recently," she informed, "Marcus was one among many whose consciousness was absorbed by the scub coral when they arrived on the planet and imprisoned until last year, when they were abruptly released. The voices released Marcus to help locate the new Coralian command cluster. They were out for revenge. Marcus speculated his family could have survived as he did and so agreed to help; but he could not confirm it until he confronted the voices. They informed him that they didn't and he became distraught."

"When did this all happen?" inquired Dominic, "When did he learn of all this?"

"After the freefall incident," she revealed, "Until then, Marcus had blocked memories, though it seems it was intentional by the voices. However, once he recovered his memories, it was obvious Marcus fully supported this whole scheme of revenge from the start. He helped create that thing we see now. TheEND fears with no hope for his family, Marcus will not hesitate to take drastic action. He doesn't want to be part of this madness but he's unable to overcome their influence."

"Sounds like Marcus is a pawn, just like TheEND," concluded Dominic, "But when we last had contact with him, he seemed so calm. I don't like where this is going…"

"Still doesn't excuse him," she huffed, "And these revelations make him very unstable."

"True," he agreed, "If you're able, we should rejoin the vanguard and inform Holland of this."

Meanwhile, above them, the figure grew impatient, as its demand remained unanswered.

"Pitiful, this cowardly display," it hissed spitefully, "Self-righteous, it seems, until confronted by the demons of their past. Very well, time to bury these vermin in the grave of their own making."

Extending its wing, the figure gracefully took flight and headed for the rift. TheEND followed as the antibody Coralians quickly attacked. The K.L.F. held its own but was soon overwhelmed and forced to retreat while the dark form pressed on. More antibodies poured from the rift to replace their fallen comrades. Gekkostate watched the chaotic scene with trepidation.

"Shouldn't we be doin' something?" asked Matthieu, watching the spectacle.

"You really wanna go up against those things?" scoffed Hilda over his speakers, "No thanks."

"Also noting their ability to replenish their numbers so easily, I'd keep my distance," added Jobs.

"And what if they can't stop that- thing?" asked Renton, "We have to be more proactive."

"For now we hope the Coralians live up to Dewey's propaganda," replied Anemone as she and Dominic approached, "Meantime, we need to discuss something; Marcus is a loose-cannon."

"Tell us something we don't know," Matthieu huffed.

"You got new intelligence from TheEND, I take it?" deduced Holland.

"Yes, and things are a lot more dire than we realized," replied Anemone.

By this time, the figure found it difficult to proceed. It then arched its back and let out a blood-curdling scream that imploded a large portion of antibody Coralians while forcing Gekkostate to cover their ears. Its path cleared, the figure raced towards the rift, which was still flooding the sky with fresh antibodies. As it neared its goal, a large red energy beam suddenly shot out from the rift, hitting the much larger figure and hurling it backward to its original position. She howled in pain as TheEND provided cover-fire and sped to its defense.

"What the hell was that!?" questioned Hilda, recovering from the scream.

"I recognize that attack," remarked Stoner, "No- couldn't be; could it?"

"…it's-it's Nirvash!" beamed Eureka ecstatically, "Look!"

"What that-?" Hap balked.

Indeed, emerging from the center of the rift was the Nirvash typeZERO spec3.

"Well, I'll be-" Holland chuckled, "Looks like your white knight is back, Renton and Eureka."

"Filthy worms!" roared the form, "With such cheep tactics. Your games do not amuse us!"

"We do not play games," a disembodied booming feminine voice replied, "Nor exploit our own."

"What a second," gasped Renton, confused, "Is that-"

"-Diane?" thought Holland aloud.

"Tell that to your former emissaries," hissed the figure, "Our failings pale to your treachery!"

"Our mistakes do not condone nor excuse your reprisals or wrath," condemned the voice.

"It appears an error to trust you," spoke another female voice, "Your vehemence rages on despite our attempts for reconciliation. You should learn from these among us, your human brethren."

"That sounds like-," remarked Eureka, unsure of her accuracy, "Sakuya?"

"We learned their disdain of you equals our own," rebuffed the figure, "Yet they were unable to thwart your tyranny and were led to self-destruction from the madness of your genocidal goals."

"Silence your bile," rebuked the second female voice as two forms, equal in stance to the figure, appeared in the rift, hovering at its border, "We have strived to repay for our transgressions; your inability to accept that continues this fray. Did not we grant your demand for freedom?"

"Sis!" exclaimed Renton as he recognized the first.

"Sakuya!" smiled Eureka, identifying the second.

"After multiple millennia of enslavement?" retorted the figure, "You will not get off so easily."

"Your rage betrays you," reminded Sakuya, "It blinds you to what you truly desire."

"Our desire is your destruction!" roared the figure, "It was not enough for your kind to murder us you kept our consciousness alive to torture us more! As if that couldn't satisfy, you then tricked our returning comrades, giving them a false paradise after death while using them to fortify your own existence; all the while forcing us to watch this horrid mendacity."

"We gathered many souls during that period," explained Diane, "Unknowingly mind you, for the scub coral had yet to fully become aware of its actions; by then, you all were too infuriated for reconciliation. When humanity abandoned its home because of us, we lamented their departure. Unable to console you, we waited in hopes of a return by your species. When they did, we tried making up for our transgressions and helped willing souls extend their existence within our own. We hoped this gesture would ease your anger so we might let you join us. This was not to be, and so when our primary consciousness departed from this realm, we released you onto the planet in hopes you all would live out your years as you saw fit. Why have you not done this?"

"Oh, but we will!" chuckled the figure, "However, we want revenge first. We will disband only after your demise. This form makes us more powerful, more able to punish your sins."

"Pandora, do not think us ignorant of what you are," rebuffed Sakuya, "Designed as a puppet, you have rebelled against your creators. They were beyond revenge to reconciliation and desired freedom to live their live without us. Your existence and control over scub coral was to allow the formation of their new bodies, not to sustain you as an independent entity. It is now clear you are a cancer to them; your betrayal an insult to their legacy."

"I speak on behalf of the whole," she replied, "But we are in control. My actions are their will."

"How does Marcus feel about this?" challenged Diane.

"He is a willing sacrifice for our retribution, and we will not waste it," rebuffed Pandora, before pointing to her, "Unlike you, traitor, Marcus saw whom was the real cancer and chose wisely."

"Does that make him any less your master?" questioned Sakuya.

She snorted irately, but did not reply. During this time, Marcus had been intently listening to the conversation, as was Gekkostate via an open transmission from the K.L.F, as he and TheEND hovered beside Pandora. His expression was mute.

"Pandora, while you've managed to summon us, you cannot harm us," Diane continued, "Won't you now relent and released those who created you? Why continue this pointless aggression?"

"We have already answered that inquiry," she huffed, "And it is not impossible. Your defensive tactics betray you. Thus, we merely must crack your barriers before reaping our revenge upon all of you! To this end, we have adequately shown our sacrifice your vile ways; it is now time to-"

"Pandora, stand down!" barked Marcus abruptly, "I ain't done yet."

"Marcus, the will of the many outweighs the one," she countered, "We have wasted-"

"But the concerns of the one are just as important," he retorted, "So, belt up, Sheila!"

Visibly angered by this, but unable to refute his response, Pandora relented.

"So give me the drum; why didn't ya make us cactus?" questioned Marcus to the other women.

Silence answered, so he asked again, "You had the power to end our pain; why not?"

"It is not the same to end a soul as it is to kill a body," explained Sakuya, "This is why we gather souls from the departed. However, we regret every consciousness we cannot save. In your case, we were unaware of our actions, and once we were, our desire for companionship was desperate. Beyond this selfish rationale, our hope was to compensate your loss by extending your existence within our own. Such was many a human's desire so our choice was not baseless."

"Didn't our desire for release give ya grounds to end our plight?" pressed Marcus.

"Your state of mind at the time did not allow you to make rational choices," answered Diane.

"The bloody 'ell we were!" he snapped, positioning TheEND closer to the rift, "We'd be just as cactus had ya not snatched us! Just like me family! Ya can't make Heaven outta Hell, neither. It'd be just as ace if ya'd knocked us off than made us rot inside that prison!"

"It was not our intent-," explained Sakuya.

"And for that matter, how the flaimin' 'ell is killin' a physical body any different from a soul, or consciousness, or whatever you bloody call it!?" interrupted Marcus, "All I 'ear is a buncha self-deception! Where do these lost souls go, anyhow? Maybe we go somewhere corker! Or, perhaps we just stop existin'! Nothin' cocked up 'bout dat, yeah? So you did it without a bloody thought in your collective lolly. Grouse! Once ya got some sense, square up an' put a dyin' dog down. Fair crack of the whip! Maybe I'm just a selfish prick but fair suck of the sav, ain't nothin' good outta keepin' this sorry life goin'. None of us wanted to endure more shit, especially now."

"Why this sudden change, Marcus?" asked Sakuya, "You appeared content with our offer."

"Moment of insanity," he smirked, "Anything to avenge me family, ya know."

The two figures appeared perplexed by this statement and briefly looked at each other. With a wave of her hand, Sakuya draw TheEND closer to the rift. The antibody Coralians made a path while Pandora crossed her arms. Soon, Marcus and the two representatives were face to face.

"As we recall, you were instrumental in negotiating the freedom of your comrades," informed Diane, "And were elated to rejoin your family in life. Isn't Pandora hampering this reunion?"

"My family is DEAD!" roared Marcus, opening the cockpit, "No ta to you blighters!"

"How so?" she pressed.

"What am I, a drongo!?" he huffed in disbelief, "The bloody fuck ya mean, 'How so?' You nong buggers KILLED them; and then just happened NOT to recover their bloody souls! Need I spell it out for ya!? Squizz, Pandora's spot on; you're monsters… and dingbats to boot. "

"Incorrect," informed Sakuya, "They were recovered and still reside within Pandora presently."

"Bull dust!" barked Marcus, "Give me one flamin' reason I should reckon you're right!"

As to answer him, a green spot began glowing on his chest. TheEND displayed the event to him. At the same time, four similar orbs began glowing within Pandora; all pulsed in harmony.

"Behold, wayward son, the proof you seek," announced Sakuya, "The same essence that makes up your consciousness also denotes family ties. Their pulse resonates with your own; both your physical incarnation and the part that remains with your comrades. Not even Pandora can hide this truth from you. See for yourself the reality that has been hidden from you."

TheEND turned to show Marcus the display. Pandora grew restless and irritated as once blocked memories flooded his mind. Stinging tears streamed down his face as Marcus tried to make sense of it all. The full truth now revealed itself to him.

"W-why?" he sniffled, overwhelmed by the revelation, looking towards Pandora, "Why?"

"Fight their lies, Marcus," she pleaded, "This is just another trick they're using to defeat us!"

"Lies?" he whispered, as a furry of conflicting emotions poured over him, "Lies…"

"You are stronger than this," encouraged Pandora, "You can fight them. We're so close now!"

"No more lies," forced Marcus, as he wept, "No more lies. I-I-I can feel them. They're so close! You lied. I lied. So much deception. Why? Why did you lie to me Pandora?"

"…It was not our intent," she answered begrudgingly, "But we wanted more than just freedom."

"Bite ya bum," he snorted, tears still flowing, "You speak for no one but yourself. Now answer!"

"I did not agree with you," admitted Pandora, "You compromise was too jaded by your personal desire to reunite with your family. The impersonal separation drove you to defy the majority."

"I argued for what the group wanted," rebuffed Marcus, "We wanted out, away from them. Away from the reality we'd grown to hate so much. This was our moment; freedom at last!"

"Revenge was your impetus for millennia," she reminded, "How could you just abandon that?"

"We all had family," he explained, "We wanted to be with them. We wanted to live again; and- and they finally gave that to us. Our tormentors finally gave us hope. So we took it!"

"No hope worth celebrating," snorted Pandora, "A penance for injustice too grave to forgive."

"Forgive?" smirked Marcus with a sniffle, "For the return of me life, I could forgive; for the release of me mates, I would forgive; for the reunion of me family, I forgave… but you took that. You took it all away. I've fought all these centuries for this moment and you snatched it! That is worse than anything these barbarians did; and for that, I cannot and will not forgive."

"You're delusional," she huffed, "And I fear, dear Marcus, you usefulness has come to an end."

"Give me my family," he growled, tears flowing afresh, "Release everyone inside you."

"…no," replied Pandora.

"That wasn't a request," explained Marcus, "Nor a demand. That was an order!"

"Your words are invalid to me," she rebuffed, "You are nothing to us. You have betrayed us."

"Give me back my family," he wept bitterly, "Ya give 'em back right bloody NOW!"


End file.
